


The Universe Trilogy Book 1: Hidden in the Dark

by James_Clockwork



Series: The Universe Trilogy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Clockwork/pseuds/James_Clockwork
Summary: The stage is set. The Earth has been accepted into the CIS, and the Crystal Gems are presented an offer they can't refuse. Elsewhere in the universe an abandoned Peridot, nicknamed Pine, finds herself on a new world far different from Homeworld. And behind the closed doors of bureaucracy plans unfurl and new ones are devised in the dark.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: The Universe Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657759
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Steven and Connie sat on the pier overlooking the beautiful blue sea that sparkled in the sunlight. Between them was a bag of doughnuts, that they were happily eating as they talked.

“I still can't believe it.”

Connie said wistfully.

“Earth joining a massive Galactic Confederacy.”

“Connie, you've been on adventures with me and the gems. How is this strange?”

Steven asked as he pulled another doughnut from the bag.

“It’s not the same, Steven. We’ve only ever known about the Gems, and they’ve never brought up interacting with other aliens. Plus, I think this is the first intergalactic empire that hasn’t tried to conquer Earth.”

“Finally. Maybe now we can take a break from worrying about Homeworld.”

“Maybe. How are the Gems taking this?”

Steven let out a strained sigh.

“Mixed reactions. Pearl still doesn’t trust them, and has been arguing with Amethyst and Peridot about it non stop.”

“Well, can Garnet see anything?”

“I’ve tried asking her, but she says there’s too many possible outcomes.”

Steven’s expression turned thoughtful.

“Still I think there’s something she knows, and isn’t telling us.”

Now it was Connie’s turn to be confused.

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know, a hunch? She’s been acting a bit more secretive than usual, and I’ve been noticing some strange things around the beach.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just been small things; strange prints in the sand, noises in the middle of the night, and just this unsettling feeling.”

“Well, what if the CIS knows about the Gems? If they have been doing reconnaissance around the Earth, then they could have found signs of the Gems and tracked it here. I wouldn’t be suprised if the CIS had some kind of spy droid, or commando droid.”

As much as he didn’t want to believe it, Connie had a point. The Gems would stand out a lot on Earth, and Ronaldo was the first to find out about the CIS scout drones.

“Maybe. Let's hope they don’t have a grudge against Gems.”

Connie just gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry Steven. I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle. Besides, they came for peace. I don’t think they would try to attack”

Just then, there was a slight beep from Connie’s pocket. Pulling out her phone, she checked her messages.

“Sorry, it's my mom. I have to go.”

“It’s ok. I should probably head back as well. Don’t want Pearl to worry even more.”

The two separated with a laugh. As he walked, Steven looked about. The streets of Beach City were busy today, or as busy as the small sea town could be. People went about their daily lives; going to work, having fun, or eating lunch. Had anyone just visited the town itself they would have thought nothing of it. However, if you were to go to the beach or head towards the old lighthouse at the top of a tall cliffside, they would see a massive statue built into the cliff side. The statue depicted a large woman with curly hair, eight arms, and two faces, the second being located on the forehead of the first. Moss had grown on some parts of the statues, and three of its four outstretched arms were missing their hands. The other four arms bend to the abdomen of the statue. But even stranger than the monument itself was a wooden beach house built at its base where the four lower arms came together. Steven happily walked up the sandy slope to his home. From the wooden steps he could already hear arguing. Sighing tiredly, he opened the door to his home.

The first thing he saw were two bickering gems. 

“I can’t believe they agreed to this! The CIS factories are no better then Homeworld kindergardens!”

Pearl was pulling at her hair as she paced around the living area. Meanwhile Peridot sat on the couch rolling her eyes at the display.

“These CIS factories aren’t that destructive. They’re more like human factories.”

The green Gem dismissed, but Pearl glared daggers at her.

“They are using them to create war machines! How do we know they don’t plan to betray Earth!?”

“Because they have no reason to.”

Peridot Countered.

“The CIS and Earth both benifit from the deal, and why would the CIS go to war with Earth when it’s already fighting three other nations?”

“That doesn’t make it any better!”

Pearl nearly shouted. Steven decided now would be a good time to break up the fight.

“Hey guys. I’m back.”

“Oh, hey Steven.”

Peridot replied, happy to have a distraction from Pearl’s worrying.

“Hey Peri. Where’s Amethyst?”

“I believe she went to her room.”

“Steven, did you notice Garnet on your way back?”

Pearl asked.

“No, why?”

“She left not too long ago. She didn’t say what she was doing though.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. Though she hasn’t been around the temple lately.”

“I have my reasons.”

They all turned to the Gem in question entering through the door.

“Get Amethyst.”

Pearl looked at her confused.

“Um, why exactly?”

“We’re having guests soon.”

Everyone was shocked at this.

“What!? Why—”

Pearl screamed in confusion, but was cut off by Steven’s excitement.

“Who’s coming? What are they like?”

Before Steven could continue, Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, who exactly is coming?”

“There were CIS droids that were observing us.”

“WHAT!? Why were they here!? Why didn’t you tell us!?”

“Because I knew either you or Steven would try to find them. They aren’t here to hurt anyone, and only have orders to observe.”

“But how can you know! You said-”

“I can’t tell what the CIS as a whole is planning, but these were droids with predictable programs. They don’t have the same unpredictability as sentient beings.”

“But why would the CIS send these droids in the first place? We should have destroyed them before they could get any information.”

“Pearl, we can’t deal with the CIS the same as Homeworld. Like it or not, Earth is apart of the CIS now, and we’ve spent many centuries trying to keep information on Gem kind hidden. If the CIS wanted to do anythng against us they would have the full backing of every government on Earth.”

“But-!”

“No Pearl, the CIS has shown that it’s not hostile. We should be careful, but we can’t risk attacking them.”

Nobody spoke as they waited for their guests to arrive. Peridot remained on the couch with her tablet, Amethyst sat with her looking slightly bored, Steven was in the kitchen eating a sandwich and Garnet and Pearl were waiting by the window watching the vast blue sky. After a few minutes, Garnet finally spoke.

“They’re here.”

They all rushed outside and looked up. Floating to the ground was a CIS shuttle. The Crystal Gems rushed to the beach, and all of them were on edge. The door of the shuttle opened, and a small group stepped out. Four Magnaguards, each armed with a yellow electrostaff, were standing by a humanoid figure. They were wearing a brown cloak and hood that covered their body and head. Concealing their face was a metal mask reminiscent of a human gas mask. Poking out from the cloak they could see an ornamental, curved handle cane. The handle curved back into the shaft of the cane, and morphed into something akin to a cutlass crossguard. As the figure approached Steven began to feel his skin crawl, and with a quick glance at the Gems he knew they felt the same thing. The mysterious figure spoke, their voice artificially distorted through the mask.

“Greetings.”

They said evenly. From the corner of Steven’s eye he saw Garnet adjust her visor. The figure’s head snapped to the fusion, and a pained cry split the air. All eyes turned to Garnet who was clutching her head.

“And here I thought you would afford me some courtesy. It’s rude to pry.”

Through the distortion the Gems could almost make out a mocking tone. Immediately Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons, but Garnet quickly stood back up.

“Gems stand down. We don’t know what they’re capable of.”

“I’d listen to your leader,”

The figure said.

“After all she overstepped her bounds when she tried to use her Vision.”

They seemed to emphasize that last point. Steven took a hesitant step forward.

“How did you know about Garnet’s vision?”

The boy asked.

“I know many things Steven. All will be explained in time. Pardon my caution, but I would rather we speak inside. I will also be taking my Magnaguards with me.”

“Enough of this!”

Pearl pointed her spear at them, and the guards immediately readied their weapons.

“You have no place here! You’ve spied on us, you’ve hurt Garnet, and you haven’t told us your reason for being here!”

“I expected better of you Pearl. Fear has clouded your mind.”

“I don’t fear you.”

“You may not fear me, but you do fear the CIS. Or maybe you fear what will happen to you.”

The figure took a step forward.

“The Earth no longer needs the Crystal Gems, but maybe I can offer you something else.”

Garnet recovered and placed a hand on Pearl’s shoulder.

“Let’s hear his offer.”

Garnet never took her eyes off the figure. With brief hesitation Pearl gave a reluctant nod, but didn’t dispel her weapon.

“Now, may we go inside?”

“Not until we hear of your intentions.”

Garnet replied firmly. There was a few seconds of tense silence until the mysterious figure let out an annoyed sigh.

“Very well.”

The Crystal Gems remained silent as the figure spoke.

“I would first like to apologize for my actions. I do not trust you all, and was suspicious when your leader tried to use her ability. I can assure you I mean no ill will. This matter is something beyond the galactic governments.”

“Can you please get to the point?”

Peridot said bluntly.

“Right. To make this quick we need your help. My former master… knew of your exploits, and your abilities would be helpful to my cause—”

“We are not fighting in your war.”

Garnet said, cutting him off. However, the figure calmly continued.

“I won’t force you to fight them; however, I currently have a much larger threat on my hands. One I believe you are very familiar with: The Gem Empire.”

A wave of shock went through them all.

“The CIS may be able to produce millions of droid soldiers, but I’m fighting a war on all fronts. I know you’ve defeated The Gem Empire time and time again, and I believe you can help lead my armies against them.”

The Gems were struck silent. He was offering to help them defeat their oldest enemy. Peridot seemed excited by the idea, as her face lit up at the notion. Amethyst and Steven shifted uncomfortably. Sure the offer seemed wonderful, but both felt that something was off. Pearl retained her suspicion of them, and Garnet tried to remain stoic on the matter, however it was clear from her stiff movement she was wary of the offer. It felt like an hour before anyone made a move, but then Steven took a hesitant step forward.

“What do you plan to do to the Gem Empire?”

Glass lenses seemed to bore into Steven’s eyes, as the figure stared at him.

“That is classified Information Steven. All you need to know is that we’re currently at war with the Gem Empire.”

Gulping down his nervousness Steven continued to question them.

“But do you have to. Maybe you could set up peace talks. Their leaders are just hurt, maybe you could reason with them.”

“Oh really?”

Sarcasm dripped through the distorted voice.

“I’m sure they just attacked our expedition ships out of grief, or destroyed our diplomatic vessels because they were mourning.”

Their words cut like a knife.

“We sent several diplomatic ships to discuss a possible treaty, trade agreement, or non aggression pact. Only one shuttle ever made it. The Diamonds not only dismissed us, but brushed us aside as if we were nothing to them. They claimed we were lower lifeforms, and as if they couldn’t insult us even more they openly discussed a possible invasion before destroying the shuttle and the droids we sent.”

Steven was at a loss as the figure began to calm themselves.

“The time for peace has passed Steven. It’s a noble end, but it cannot be achieved unless we force the Gem Empire to listen to us. If you want peace, then you must fight for it.”

Steven was still determined to make his case.

“Maybe we can help. I’ve talked with homeworld Gems before. Not all of them are bad.”

Peridot piped up behind Steven.

“It’s true. I even tried to kill him before, and look at me now.”

The green Gem began to shrink away as the unfeeling mask stared her down.

“So you’ve shown me one example displaying the simple truth that not everyone agrees with their own government. Tell me what exactly is your plan? Will you stand in front of the Gem Armada and just talk them down?”

Now Steven was beginning to shrink back, as the figure's words cut him down.

“Maybe we can talk with the Diamonds?”

A distorted laugh rang out.

“Really? And how do you expect to get an audience with the Diamonds? Need I remind you that only one of our vessels made it to homeworld when we weren’t at war.”

“Well I am a wanted criminal by homeworld-”

“So you’d be attacked on sight.”

Through the distorted voice the Gems could make out that they were losing patience. Steven tried to think of some other option, but everything the boy said was mercilessly picked apart or refuted. It began to dawn on Steven that he really didn’t have a plan. It wasn’t as if the Diamonds themselves would come to Earth. They’re the leaders of the Gem Empire after all. Sensing the increasing tension, and Steven’s own doubt, Garnet decided to intervene.

“You’re asking us to leave our home to enter another war? We can’t exactly trust you.”

The figure’s attention snapped away from Steven, and shifted to the fusion.

“I’ve already made arrangements to have some droids protect Earth in your absence. I can assure you I have Earth’s best interests in mind.”

“And how do we know you’ll keep your word?”

Pearl Interjected.

“To put it bluntly, you don’t really have a choice.”

“And why is that?”

Garnet asked.

“If the Gem Empire comes to Earth they will no doubt bring an army with them. Do you really think your puny group will stand a chance?”

“Do you doubt our abilities?”

Pearl grew more defensive by the second.

“Of course. The Crystal Gems may have been powerful in their hayday, but now you’re a shadow of your former glory.”

Pearl’s hand began to twitch.

“I wonder where Rose went wrong.”

Pearl surged forth before any of the others could utter a word. Strangely, the Magnaguards didn’t move towards Pearl, but rather moved in front of the others. Pearl had a direct path— 

Pearl’s spear was stopped. An eerie scream began to echo from the figure, but not the person themself.

All the Crystal Gems stood perplexed by the strange weapon the person was wielding. The crook of the cane had been detached from the shaft and a dark red beam of energy was emanating from the separation point. The blade was about the length of a normal sword, and the air was permeated by the unnerving sound of millions of screams echoing from a distance. Despite this the two combatants hardened their resolve, and the figure let out a distorted chuckle.

“I would suggest the rest of you stay out of this. I would prefer we have an honorable duel.”

The others summoned their weapons, or in Peridot’s case levitated her tablet. Amethyst glared at them.

“No way! We’re not letting you hurt Pearl!”

“Then I’ll consider this a test of your abilities.”

The Magnaguards readied their staves, and with a flourish the figure broke their lock with Pearl.

“Now...”

The Gems could practically hear his smile.

“Let us begin.”

Each of them broke into their own fights. Pearl against the Mysterious figure, and each of the Crystal Gems were paired with a Magnaguard. Steven was on the full defensive, and used his shield to block each swing from the guard. Even now, he was unsure if fighting was the best course of action. Usually he would try to reason with them, but this was a robot and their leader was preoccupied with fighting Pearl. Garnet went after the Magnaguard with her gauntlets. The guard tried to dodge and weave around each punch. With it on the defensive, the guard had little room to attack. Amethyst was on more even ground with the Magnaguard. Each traded blows and blocks. The guard would dodge each spin, and blocked each strike of her whip with the electric portion of its staff. Likewise Amethyst would dodge every swing and try to counter attack. Peridot struggled the most. She tried to use her powers on the metal body of the Droid. However she lacked a way to properly dispose of the machine. She did what she could by moving strikes out of the way, pushing it off balance, and trying to restrict its movement.

Pearl and the mysterious figure appeared to be evenly matched. Even with their distinct weapons, their fighting styles were similar. Elegant swings mixed with precise strikes, a deadly dance of swords. However, Pearl found herself struggling against her opponent’s cursed weapon. Every swing and lock caused it to let out a horrifying, high pitched scream as if the weapon was in pain. It unnerved her to no end, and her opponent knew this.

“Your skills are impressive.”

The figure laughed. Pearl was quick to bring her spear to block, as the figure brought their weapon down on her.

“But surely you can do better.”

Pearl’s attacks became more and more aggressive as her opponent almost lazily parried and blocked each attack. 

The Magnaguard facing Steven had become more aggressive in an attempt to break through his defence. Its attacks had more force in them, and it began swinging faster and faster. As it brought the staff down for a final attack Steven quickly summoned a pink bubble around him, knocking the droid’s weapon away and leaving it open. Steven wasted no time dispelling the bubble and threw his shield, decapitating the droid with the sound of tearing metal. However, his victory was short-lived as he had to dodge an attack from the still-functional Magnaguard. Garnet was faring much better. The guard couldn’t get a proper hit in, and her gauntlets were able to take most of the electrical shocks. With a final blow she caved in the droid’s chest, leaving it a twitching mess in the sand. 

Peridot continued to struggle against the droids, as she was no fighter. She didn’t even have a proper weapon on her. The droid delivered a quick kick, knocking her to the ground. Peridot braced herself as the Staff rushed towards her, but it never came. Amethyst had used her whip to stop the droid, however with her attention turned to Peridot’s opponent, she didn’t have time to react as an electric staff connected with the back of her head. Her body was enveloped in yellow electricity, and after a few seconds her form erupted into a pale purple smoke leaving her gem behind.

“AMETHYST!!!”

Peridot with a surge of anger and fear used her abilities to throw her enemy into the droid who had just poofed Amethyst. Garnet rushed over.

“Peridot! Take Amethyst’s gem and help Steven, I’ll take care of these two!”

Without a second thought Peridot grabbed the purple gem, and rushed to Steven’s aid. The Mysterious figure gave a passing glance to these fights before turning back to Pearl.

“You have fought well. However, I believe it is time we end this competition.”

With a flick of their wrist, Pearl was thrown back by some unknown force. Taken by surprise she barely had time to get back up before she was facing a crimson beam of energy. However, instead of her form being poofed on the spot, the weapon was deactivated. The mysterious figure offered a hand to Pearl.

“You fought honorably. I am sorry it had to come to this.”

Pearl picked herself up, and didn’t drop her glare. They sighed and turned to the three guards that were still fighting.

“Return to my side.”

The guards followed their orders immediately.

“I’ve heard of your abilities, but I prefer to see things with my own eyes. I’m glad I did so.”

The Gems couldn’t tell if they were being sarcastic.

“Nevertheless, I apologize if I struck a nerve. However my point still stands. You can’t take on the Empire alone, and I need your help to stop them once and for all.”

Each of the Gems knew he was right in some capacity, but Pearl was still defiant.

“We don’t need you! The Crystal Gems have protected this planet for over a millennia! I won't abandon it!”

Garnet placed a hand on Pearl’s shoulder

“They’re right.”

“What!?”

“I know you don’t trust them, but Homeworld is coming for us. If they bring their armies we won't stand a chance alone. We need their help.”

Pearl looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it.

“We’ll go under two conditions.”

“Very well.”

“You will answer our questions when we get to your base, and you’ll allow Steven to decide if he goes.”

Now Steven was confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Steven, we may not return to Earth for a very long time. We will be fighting a war light years away. I won’t force you to leave Earth, but if you do wish to come…”

Steven stared at the Crystal Gems in silence before his expression became stern.

“I’ll go.”

“Steven…”

“They’re right. I still want to make peace with the Diamonds, but we can’t do that without the help of the CIS. This is our only chance.”

He then turned to the masked figure.

“Can I just say goodbye before I leave?”

The figure was silent for a few seconds until they spoke.

“Very well, but make it quick. My patience is running thin. Someone else can retrieve Jasper. I will wait in the shuttle, and please inform Amethyst of what has transpired.”

They left before any of the Gems could get a word in. Without any other options, they each set out. Garnet went to the temple, Peridot and Pearl waited for Amethyst to reform, and Steven went to tell his father and Connie of the offer.


	2. Chapter 2

“YOU’RE DOING WHAT!?”

Steven was currently sitting in Connie’s living room having retold the negotiations, the fight, and the final agreement between the Crystal Gems and the CIS representative. Their “pet” Lion was currently sleeping close by. The literally pink lion had been switching between staying with Steven and staying with Connie ever since the two buried the hatchet over Steven giving himself up to homeworld. 

“I can’t believe it! The CIS is offering to help you take on Homeworld directly! Steven, this is amazing! I’ll go grab my things.”

“Connie, wait.”

Steven’s expression was somber, and Connie already knew what he was going to suggest.

“Steven, I thought we talked about this. Jam Buds remember?”

“I know, I know, but this is more than just defending Earth. We’re going to fight a war across entire galaxies. We may not return for years!”

“Even more reason to come with you.”

“It’s not that simple Connie! Dad was broken up about it when I told him. Luckily he trusts the Gems enough to bring me home safe, but your parents—”

“We know full well what’s going on.”

They both turned to the entry of the room. Standing there were Connie’s parents, their faces reflecting the somber atmosphere of the room.

“Connie…”

Her mom said with slight hesitation.

“You showed us that you’re more than capable of protecting yourself. You even saved my life.”

“We also know you’ll probably find some way to get to those Gems anyways.”

Her father added.

“So if you want to go protect the universe, we won’t stop you.”

“However, there's one thing I want you to promise us,”

Her mom turned to Steven.

“Bring her back safe.”

Steven smiled

“I will.”

With a final goodbye hug between Connie and her parents, they set out to go on their longest adventure yet. Steven turned to Lion.

“You mind taking us back?”

With a silent nod, Lion headed out the front door. The two friends hopped on their impromptu mount, and Connie gave a final goodbye.

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.”

This did little to lighten the atmosphere as they all knew that was a promise they couldn’t keep. With a roar, Lion opened a portal in front of them, and they set out. Within seconds they were back in front of the temple. Garnet was off to the side, currently holding a pink bubble that held an orange diamond shaped gem. The rest of the Gems were by the fusion. Amethyst had reformed, but didn’t decide to change her appearance. There was one more person standing with them.

“Dad!”

Steven hopped off Lion and rushed over to hug his father.

“Hey shctewball, Just wanted to say one last goodbye.”

Both of their eyes welled with tears.

“Don’t worry dad I’ll come back home. I promise.”

“I know you will.”

Unfortunately, the moment was cut short as the CIS representative walked out sounding a tad impatient.

“What is the issue now-”

There was an awkward silence, as they all felt the figure’s eyes glaring at them through the glass lenses of the mask. Steven gave a nervous shrug.

“I can explain-”

“No need,”

Then the figure noticed the sword Connie carried. The air was tense, and not a word was spoken. Connie began to feel as if her brain was in a pressure chamber. Then all at once, it stopped.

“This can be addressed later. Just make this quick.”

The Gems gave a silent nod. Steven then turned to Lion.

“Think you can keep everyone safe?”

The large cat gave one last nuzzle. Steven gave a slight chuckle.

“I’ll miss you too.”

Steven gave one last wave as he entered the shuttle. The magnaguards entered the shuttle next, and two of them were carrying the one that had been defeated by Garnet. As the shuttle took off, a thought came to Steven’s mind.

“Where exactly are we going?”

“The temporary CIS embasy for Earth.”

Once the shuttle left hyperspace, they appeared before a massive ship drifting above the atmosphere of Mars. It was similar to the Lucrehulk ships the CIS first arived in. The centerpiece was a large sphere and it had 2 parallel, arrow-like structures jutting out from it, giving the dreadnaught a hexagonal design. It’s hull was as black as the void it floated in, and the CIS Emblem was painted on the sides in dark red. 

“This is my personal capital ship that originally belonged to my master; The Tyrant.”

The ship landed in the bay, which unlike the outside of the ship, was a dark grey. From the front window the Gems could see all sorts of droids standing guard, repairing ships, or doing patrols. Where they landed, two lines of Magnaguards and a few BX Commandos were standing by. The shuttle doors opened and the group walked out.

“I hope you understand why we have so many guards. This is a CIS government ship after all.”

The figure then turned to them.

“I suppose there is one more thing I must apologize for.”

They then proceed to let down their hood, and remove their mask. The Gems stood in shock. The man’s black hair was slicked back and his face appeared as if it never saw sunlight.

“However, as the High Chairman of the CIS, I believe I should keep my involvement discrete at all costs.”

The Gems were speechless. Not only had they just spoken to the leader of the galactic confederacy, but they had also attacked said leader.

“We have an area for the purpose of more private meetings. We also have some living arrangements if you need them. Follow me, if you will.”

Without any other options, the gems followed their host deeper into the ship. It was a sight to behold for the sheer size alone. The ship carried hundreds of droid fighters that were ready at a moment’s notice. Eventually, they made it to the core of the ship,and were guided to the meeting room. The room itself was actually rather beautiful. The walls and floor were a pale grey. The room’s amenities consisted of a few red cushioned chairs and couches that were placed around a small grey-blue hexagon table in the center. At the far end of the room was a black desk. Six Magnaguards were stationed around the rim of the room, still as statues. Multiple Earth plants were scattered around in silver pots. The most prominent decoration of the room was a painting above the desk. It was a portrait of an old man with very chiseled facial features. He was painted wearing black robes and pants, with a brown cloak similar to Allston’s. Below the painting was a gold plaque that read ‘Count Dooku of Serenno, Immortal in Memory’.

It didn’t feel like an official meeting room, and instead had a more relaxed atmosphere akin to a recreational room. The chairman seated himself at the desk while the Gems took some of the seats around the room. Not too long after the gems took a seat, a silver servant droid entered with a tray of tea. It placed the tray on the hexagonal table near the floating bubble that held Jasper

Jonex lifted his hand, and the bubble quickly floated towards him. Each of the Gems were unsure if they should stop him, considering the situation. He looked at it with keen interest before leaving it to float off to the side of the desk. Steven was the first to break the silence.

“How can you do that? Does it have something to do with how you stopped Garnet’s future vision, or beat Pearl?”

Jonex smiled.

“It does. The power I have demonstrated to you is something simply known as the Force.”

With another wave of his hand the tea was lifted into the air and poured into a cup. It then gently floated into the Chairman’s hand. Each of the Gems looked on in amazement. Peridot was especially interested.

“I’m actually rather surprised your kind is unaware of it.”

Pearl gave him a questioning look.

“And why is that?”

“Well there are two reasons. The first is how widespread it is. The Force is simply the combined life energy of all living beings in the universe. It is the very essence of life itself. The second reason this is so strange is because your kind has a deep connection to it. In fact, it seems your forms are partially made of the Force itself.”

“I think we would know a bit more about our own race than you.”

Pearl laughed.

“Oh really? Tell me, how does your kind summon weapons, move matter, or do any of the other extraordinary things you are capable of.”

“Well, it’s quite simple. We are able to manipulate the light of our forms to summon weapons or create barriers.”

“While I believe you can alter light to have more physical attributes, how does that explain your abilities to move metal or water? Furthermore, what actually allows you to manipulate light in such a way?”

“Well we, um, we…”

Pearl was at a loss for words; in fact, they all were. Sure they knew what they could do and how they did it, but never did they question what gave them these powers in the first place. Pearl shook herself out of her brief confusion. 

“Still, that doesn’t explain why our abilities are so different, or how you, an organic, can use similar abilities?”

“Simple: Organics and Gems access the Force in different ways. Gems' connection to the Force comes from their gemstones. Through it they can manipulate the force in the form of light, but some gems seem to be able to manifest through ways similar to organics. Additionally, the type of Gem affects how the Gem is able to use the force. Organics, however, manipulate the force through microscopic organisms called midichlorians. These organisms exist in the cells of every living thing, and depending on how many midichlorians a being has, they may have a stronger connection to the Force.”

“Wait, hold on.”

Connie interrupted.

“You mean to tell me that I have a bunch of tiny organisms in me that allow me to move objects with my mind?”

“In layman’s terms, yes. However the amount of midichlorians in an individual is a bit unpredictable.”

Garnet turned to Jonex.

“There’s more to you telling us this.”

“Pardon?”

“I don’t need future vision to understand you have another purpose for seeking us out.”

There was a brief silence before Jonex sighed.

“There is one other reason that I hadn’t stated on the Earth.”

Garnet glared under her visor.

“We only agreed to what we spoke of on Earth.”

“To be fair, this isn’t your choice to make, it’s Steven’s.”

All eyes turned to the boy, whose expression was a mix of confusion and nervousness.

“Um, why?”

Steven asked.

“You are unique as a hybrid. Not only do you have a direct connection to the Force through your gem, but as an organic you can wield that power through the midichlorians. Additionally, you have such a strong connection to life energy that you are able to bestow life to others.”

“My healing abilities…”

Steven nearly whispered.

“I have no doubt you have taught him well when it comes to his Gem abilities, but if he is to reach his full potential he needs to be taught how to use the Force. I’ll even teach him to use a lightsaber.”

“A lightsaber?”

Peridot asked, hanging on every word.

“It is the weapon that was built into my cane.”

He held the weapon in question, and Steven became uneasy.

“I’m sure it’s a really powerful weapon, but I’d rather not have a weapon that is constantly screaming.”

The Chairman simply laughed.

“There are many types of lightsabers with unique aspects. Everything from the color, abilities, it’s handle, and even how it is used depends on the wielder.”

The Chairman pressed a button on his desk, and from a hidden compartment rose an ornately carved wooden cylinder with silvery plates on it, and the tooth of some large carnivore on the end. He pressed the button on the device and a single green blade ignited from it with a low hum.

“This is a lightsaber that was recovered by one of my generals. I had asked him to... find these weapons so I may show them to you and, if you choose to accept my training, give them to you temporarily.”

Deactivating the saber, he turned his attention to Steven.

“Ultimately, this is your choice Steven, but if you are to have a greater chance against the Gem Empire, I would suggest you take my offer.”

The room went silent, as all eyes were on Steven. His eyes darted around nervously as he tried to come to a conclusion. The chairman had only been courteous to them since he arrived, even after Pearl attacked him. He has also demonstrated a power they have never seen, and claims that he can teach him how to use that very same power. With it, and the CIS armies, they could take on Homeworld and the Diamond Authority. However, Steven couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. There was an aura of uneasiness that emanated from Jonex, but Steven shook the feeling off and chalked it up to nervousness. Besides, this was an offer they couldn’t pass up. Steven’s eyes met the chairman’s.

“I’ll accept your offer.”

Each of the Gems shifted in their seats, unsure of what to make of this. However, it was Pearl’s look of disappointment that hurt Steven the most.

“Very good. I’m glad—”

“Wait!”

Everyone turned to Peridot.

“I wish to ask you…”

It was clear she was nervous, but Jonex was patient.

“I wish to ask if you can train me as well…”

The Chairman raised his brow, and looked at Peridot with keen interest.

“And why do you want me to train you?”

“I know you asked Steven, and chances are, with everything you know about us, you also know about what I’ve done. But I swear I’ll do what you say! I’ll try to be useful and listen! I—”

“Clearly you didn’t understand the question.”

“Um… what?”

“I asked why you want to learn. Your ability, while similar to the Force, is limited to metal, and if I remember correctly, the only weapons you’ve used were limb enhancers.”

“...is the Force that intuitive?”

“It works in strange ways, but that’s besides the point.”

He said almost too dismissively.

“So, why is it now you ask to be trained in a power you have a limited connection to and a weapon unlike any you have used before?”

Each of the Gems shared Jonex’s confusion. Peridot just let out a resigned sigh.

“During my fight with your guard I realised even with my powers there was hardly anything I could do. I relied on Steven to hit the droids I restrained. I would have been poofed if Amethyst hadn’t saved me, and she was poofed because of it!”

Her voice was shaky, but full of conviction.

“I want to be able to protect myself and my friends.”

Chairman Jonex thought about the matter, and a small smile crept on his face. He knew there was a bit more to it; after all, she could have asked the Crystal Gems for training at any time.

“Very well. I don’t see why not.”

Peridot, despite her determination, still wavered.

“You’re fine with teaching multiple apprentices?”

“Peridot, I was planning on teaching multiple apprentices when I asked Steven.”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you think I knew so much about you? I already have a Gem apprentice.”

“WHAT!?”

The Chairman smiled in amusement as they all looked at him. However, before he could elaborate on the matter, the door opened, revealing a BX droid with the CIS logo painted in red where a human heart would be.

“Chairman Jonex, we have received an urgent message from the blockade. They are requesting you come immediately.”

With a sigh, Jonex rose from his chair.

“Tell them I will be there soon.”

The droid nodded and set out to relay the message.

“I’m afraid we must end this now. I will retrieve my apprentice as I leave. Wait here.”

“Wait,”

Steven began.

“What’s your apprentice like?”

Jonex just smiled.

“I’m sure you will get along with them just fine.”

Jonex set out, taking Jasper’s gem with him. This wing of the ship in particular consisted of rooms for organics to stay in. When Jonex got to the room his apprentice stayed in, he hesitated. Using his power he lifted the bubble to the ceiling above the door. He wanted it to be a surprise. Jonex opened the door and saw his apprentice practicing with the blue training saber he had given her.

“I believed I asked you to meditate, and hone your connection.”

“And I believe you told me to use my emotions to further my abilities. Meditation flies in the face of that.”

Jonex sighed.

“Meditation can do more than simply calm yourself, but I digress. Our guests have arrived.”

The saber dropped to the floor, luckily deactivating once it left the hand.

“I-I can’t!”

“And yet you must.”

Jonex placed a comforting hand on his apprentice.

“I know you didn’t leave on good terms, but that shouldn’t cause you to waver. Steven will train beside you, as well as another.”

“W-what do you mean?”

His apprentice’s voice was shaky.

“Peridot had asked me to teach her, and I agreed.”

His apprentice turned to him in anger.

“What! Why would you- she can’t-!”

“Calm yourself. She asked me to do so for the same reason you agreed to learn from me. She wants to protect those she cares about. I have to meet with my generals now. It’s about time you both got closure.”

Without another word, he left his apprentice to contemplate what to do next, and made sure to retrieve the Jasper gem as he left. Meanwhile, the Gems waited in the room, unsure of what to do while they waited for either Jonex, or his unknown Gem apprentice. One of the silver servant droids had brought a platter of Earthen fruits for Connie and Steven. After several minutes of waiting, they heard the door open. A collective gasp went through the room as a blue Gem entered through the doorway. Confusion, shock, and even relief rushed through them as her azure eyes looked around the room. Tears began to well in Peridot’s eyes as she looked upon the Gem who entered.

“Lapis…”


	3. Chapter 3

Lapis Lazuli stood before them. She was about the height of Pearl with light blue skin, and dark blue hair. Her clothes had changed since they last saw her. Instead of the blue long skirt and top she usually wore, she had a blue short robe with a dark blue belt and pants. Another strange change were the yellow sandals she wore. The Gems didn’t know how to react, but Steven and Connie ran up to her, joy evident on their faces.

“Lapis! I can’t believe you’re here!”

Steven was extremely happy to see her. Connie followed close by.

“It’s good to see you’re safe. Don’t know what I’d do if we lost one of the Crystal Temps.”

The two had a good laugh over the reminiscing, however, Pearl decided to cut it short.

“Lapis, we thought you left when Steven told you about Homeworld. Where have you been? How did they find you—”

“And why are you an apprentice of the Chairman?”

Amethyst interrupted. Lapis sighed as she took a seat on one of the chairs near the end of the table opposite to the desk.

“I do owe you all an explanation.”

Everyone went silent.

“After Steven told me about his time on Homeworld, I ran away out of fear. Without many places to run to, I decided to hide away on Earth’s moon.”

She hearkened back to her time on the satellite. The vast darkness of space above her, an endless plain of white around her, and the beautiful blue and green of Earth just above the horizon. To her right was a rather odd sight. There on the moon was what was probably once an old fashioned barn, but a silo was sticking out of the roof, and sticking out the front above the door was the flatbed of a truck that somehow crashed into the top. By some miracle, the grass around the barn had remained green. orbs of water floated around the barn, suspended in space. To her left was a large, white tower that ended in a glass dome. It was clearly alien in design compared to the barn that looked to be the creation of an abstract artist.

She had used the tower’s Earth surveillance system to monitor and watch the Crystal Gems. Nearly a month had passed since she left. A month of contemplating her choice. She wanted to return, to apologize for leaving, to talk with them again rather than watch them through a projection. But that feeling would always be drowned out by fear. She knew the Diamonds were coming for Earth, and she knew that war would follow. So she stayed on the moon as she fought with herself. Two warring emotions and wishes battling in her mind. Her immense fear fought with her growing loneliness. However, the emotional turmoil would soon come to a conclusion.

One day, or as close to a day as you could get on the moon, she was gazing at the stars as her mind once again fought against itself. However, the battle was halted as she saw strange ships appear from nowhere. She knew they weren’t Homeworld ships, but that did little to ease her mind. She didn’t know what to do: run away, warn the Gems, or simply wait and observe these new ships? She had very little time to decide, as these newcomers made the choice for her. 

She could see an incredibly odd ship flying towards the moon. While she couldn’t see much of the ship itself, the large gold oval that seemed to be guiding it made its position obvious. Fear eventually won. Wings made of water manifested from the tear shaped gem on her back. Quickly she flew behind one of the walls that jutted out from the main tower. She could now get a better look at the ship. The gold sail retracted back to the brown ship. The four prongs that jutted from the ship closed around it. Lapis couldn’t help but compare it to one of those beetles she had seen back on Earth. From the ship a ramp extended, and a humanoid figure walked out. They were dressed in a black space suit, and wore a black helmet. A brown cloak floated around them in the vacuum of space. In his right hand was an ornate, silver cane. Lapis didn’t move from her perch, but still kept an eye on the newcomer.

The stranger gave a simple glance around the area, before sitting down on his knees. Lapis didn’t know what they were doing, but she felt something. Like a wave of energy that would fluctuate in intensity. Eventually the feeling grew and grew, until she felt like she was encased in it. Then just as quickly as it washed over her, it stopped. She was terrified, but what made it worse was now the stranger was looking straight at her. On instinct, she used her power to take some of the water around the barn and slash at them.

With blinding speed the stranger dodged each attack seemingly unaffected by the lack of gravity. She took more water from the bubble in an attempt to surround the intruder, but as the newly formed spikes rushed towards their target Lapis felt something push back against her. Caught unaware by this new power, her control weakened, and she watched as the water constructs burst. The stranger didn’t move from their position. Lapis was preparing for an attack, but instead the stranger held up his hands.

“I am not here to hurt you,”

A distorted voice spoke.

“I only wish to help you.”

Lapis’ mind was once again at odds.

“I don’t need help! I don’t even know you!”

More streams of water rushed towards the stranger only to have the same results as before. With a few waves of their hands they would redirect, stop, and dispel any attack she threw at them. 

“I can sense the turmoil in you! If you would hear me out—”

“I said no!”

In a last ditch attempt, she tried to dive at her opponent. Her wings became sharp as blades. But as she neared her enemy, they simply lifted their hand and she felt herself get flung to the ground by some unknown force. As she shakily got back up a terrifying scream split the air. Inches from her neck was a dark red blade of energy.

“Now, shall we continue, or may we finally talk?”

The stranger asked with a firm voice. Without any other options, Lapis let out a defeated sigh.

“Ok, we’ll talk.”

The blade disappeared, and the newcomer gestured to the barn. Both took a seat on the grass.

“I believe you have many questions, so I’ll allow you to ask them first. All I ask is that you hear my proposal to you once you are done.”

Lapis gave a silent nod, and thought of what to ask. She decided the basics would be a good place to start.

“Who are you?”

“I am High Chairman Allston Jonex, Leader of the CIS and a Force user.”

“Wait, what’s the CIS? What’s a Force user?”

“The latter can be explained another time, but the CIS is short for The Confederacy of Independent Systems. We are an intergalactic nation that has come here to invite the Earth into our Confederacy.”

“You wouldn’t be doing that unless you needed something. Why do you have an interest in Earth?”

“It’s resources and farmland would be beneficial to our war effort.”

“WAR!?!”

“Calm yourself, I can explain.”

“You want to drag Earth into a war!”

“The Earth is already on the verge of war. I’m sure you know the Gem Empire is currently sending a fleet to Earth. Without the help of the CIS, the Earth will fall in seconds.”

She hated to admit it, but Jonex was right. The Earth didn’t stand a chance against Homeworld. Not even the Crystal Gems were enough.

“We both know the Earth can’t win this war. That’s why we’re here. To help.”

“But why here?”

“Pardon?”

“Why did you come to the moon?”

“It’s difficult to explain. I was able to sense a great power here, but also a great feeling of turmoil. I can feel your loneliness, you're frustration, you're fear.”

“How do you-”

“I know this may be confusing, but I swear that I am not your enemy. I want to help you.”

Anger flared within Lapis.

“I’m fine on my own and perfectly capable of protecting myself.”

“If that is so, why are you hiding away here? If you are capable of protecting yourself, why run?”

“Stop,”

“Are you scared to face the Diamonds?”

“I said stop,”

“Or were you afraid you couldn’t protect someone?”

“ENOUGH!”

Water surged around them in a maelstrom. Anger fueled Lapis’ attacks, making the streams wild and unpredictable. Chairman Jonex held his hands out in an attempt to force back the streams. Chaos raged around him, but he was more than prepared. With a wave of the chairman’s hand, Lapis felt a wave of nausea hit her. With her concentration broken Jonex manipulated the water to restrain her.

“Your emotions strengthen your abilities, but they are still unrefined and unfocused.”

He brought the bubble Lapis was restrained in closer.

“We both know you are no match for my power, but that doesn’t mean you can’t improve. Now will you hear my offer?”

Lapis wanted to break free and strangle him, but she had become exhausted both physically and emotionally.

“Fine…”

He let the water flow back into the space around them.

“I apologize if I had struck a nerve, as I didn’t expect my conclusions to be so correct, but I had to express my point.”

“And that point is?”

“I sense strong emotions within you, but instead of using these emotions to help you, they are consuming you. You wish to protect the Earth, but fear gnaws away at you.”

Jonex stood up.

“However, I can help you. I can show you how to use your emotions as a strength. I can give you the power to protect those you care about.”

Lapis was silent, her eyes not meeting the chairman. Then Jonex spoke again in a level tone.

“What is it that you want most?”

Suddenly, Lapis became calmer, her shoulders lowered, and tears began to form.

“I’m just tired of being alone, of being afraid. I want to protect them, but…”

She was on the verge of tears.

“Perhaps I can offer a solution to your plight”

Lapis turned to Jonex, who had been holding out his hand.

“What exactly are you offering?”

She asked

“I wish to ask if you would become my apprentice.”

Jonex pulled out a strange silver cylinder that flared out at the top with many flowing lines engraved in gold on its surface. He pressed a button, and a blue beam of energy emitted from it with a low hum.

“If you accept, I can show you how to turn your emotions into your greatest strength, and you will have the power to protect those you care for. In return, you’ll help me with my own goals.”

...

“And you accepted.”

Garnet said as Lapis’ retelling came to an end.

“I did.”

“I suppose that answers how Jonex knew so much about us.”

Pearl added. Lapis turned to all of them. Her eyes were full of conviction, but some sadness was mixed in.

“I know it was wrong of me to abandon you, but I’ve changed. Jonex has helped me so much, and now I’m far more powerful!”

Her face was flushed with joy. Each Gem was happy for her, but Peridot had remained silent, not even meeting her eyes. Lapis took notice. Garnet turned to the serving droid that occupied the corner of the room.

“Do we have rooms prepared for us?”

The silver droid nodded.

“Yes, I can take you to them now.”

“Good.”

Steven turned to her confused.

“Garnet why—”

“I think it’s best we leave these two to catch up.”

She gestured to Peridot and Lapis who both had an air of awkwardness around them. Steven nodded in understanding and left with them. As they did, Steven couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like Lapis was more confident due to the Chairman’s training. Maybe Steven was just being paranoid.

Inside the room, the tension could be cut with a knife. The silence between Lapis and Peridot seemed endless until the blue gem tried to break it.

“Peridot, I—”

“Let me stop you there.”

Peridot’s voice was low and shaky.

“You left, Lapis, and you took everything with you. Everything we had done together, everything we created.”

“Please I—”

“I’m not finished!”

Her voice was stern, but bordering on rage.

“We could have been attacked at any moment and you abandoned us! I wanted to protect our home and instead of helping me you ran away!”

Peridot’s eyes were glossy with tears.

“Did you even stop to think how that made me feel? I was so afraid of what had happened to you! I was afraid that I pushed you away! And you think you can just come back and act like nothing happened!”

By this point, she had completely broken down. Lapis, mustering the courage she could, spoke.

“Peridot, I understand if you hate me now. I was a coward, and I swear I’ll do anything to make it up to you. But if you want me to leave…”

Both of their eyes meet, each filled with a furry of unreadable emotions.

“I don’t know what I want.”

Peridot turned her head to the ground.

“I think we both need time to process this. After all, we’ll be training together.”

With that, Peridot walked out of the room, leaving Lapis alone with her thoughts once more.

In a private meeting room, Chairman Jonex was speaking with one of the admirals assigned to oversee the CIS Blockade.

“I am sorry to report that the United System has taken Rusalor, and now has a foothold in the blockade. I need more droids and ships to push them back and re-establish the blockade.”

The admiral chittered.

“There’s no need.”

Jonex’s expression was thoughtful.

“We will send in troops, but you are not to push them back. Reinforce our current line of defense, and keep them from expanding into CIS Territory.”

“What of those cut off from us?”

“Order the ones you can contact to flee into deep space. Try to lead the United System further out, and guide them towards the Systalline Galaxy. Have them meet with General Grievous.”

“Chairman that would risk—”

“These are direct orders. This war has gone on long enough, but it will take more than words to bring it to an end.”

Jonex smiled.

“You are dismissed, Admiral Trench.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write in arcs of 3, so it may be some time before I post the next 3. Also I plan on handling several perspectives in this book, so I'm informing you that there will be a major POV shift.


	4. Chapter 4

In the domed capital of Mandalore, a meeting had been called. Representatives of the military, clans, and government factions all gathered to discuss the state of the war. The stone grey council room’s massive size only emphasised its oppressive and cold atmosphere. Tall stained glass windows, each depicting events in Mandalorian history, let in colored light. The room was similar to a court room with two benches on opposing sides both filled with Mandalorian politicians and representatives. At the far end of the room was a large stone throne elevated slightly above all of them, and upon it sat a well built man dressed in gold and red Mandalorian armor. From the noise, one could assume the councils were wrapped in a heated debate.

“This war has been far too draining on Mandalore! We must bring it to an end!”

“And what of our allies!? We promised the Alliance we would fight with them!”

“And where has that agreement gotten us!”

“Maybe we can make an agreement with the CIS and United System to—”

“It is too late! Neither will stop until they have completely taken all of Mandalore!”

“We must still try!”

“ENOUGH!”

The room went silent as the Mand’alor spoke.

“Duchess Nyk, I understand your grievance, but Alor’aan Quaris is right. Both the United System and CIS have rejected our previous peace talks and I don’t see why doing it now would result in any difference. I also refuse to betray the Alliance. If we were to do so, then we will go down in history for it!”

“Your grace, I implore you to—”

The Mandalorian Duchess was interrupted as the Mand’alor glared at her.

“No, we have tried peace and it has failed. Now we are at war, and we will fight to the end. Your council respects history and culture, correct?”

“Yes, but what-”

“Then you should know that our culture is one of honor and loyalty, and to betray our word would be to betray our culture. My final verdict on the war is that it will continue.”

The Mand’alor’s tone was unwavering. Half the room cheered with vigor and pride, while the other half seemed dejected or angry. As the applause died down, a guard entered the room.

“Lord Vicarus, we have received news from the war front.”

Slowly, murmurs and whispers began to spread around the room..

“Quiet. What has happened?”

“The United System has broken through the CIS Blockade. They have begun pushing them back.”

The murmuring erupted into exclamations of surprise and fear.

“SILENCE!”

Jonas’ voice had become tired and exasperated.

“I will hold a meeting with the war council soon. However, for the time being I call this meeting—”

“Wait, my Lord I have more news.”

“This better be important.”

Jonas said, irritated.

“For your sake.”

With brief hesitance, the messenger cleared his throat.

“My Lord Ver'alor Jaster Parjai has returned from his scouting mission, and claims to have made an important discovery. He begs an audience.”

Jonas sighed.

“I will meet with the Military Council in three hours to discuss our next plan of action. Meeting adjourned.”

The representatives shuffled out, as the murmurs rose to full conversations. However, one walked briskly out the door and down the halls. He was an imposing man, dressed in green and brown Mandalorian armor with various painted golden symbols. The most prominent symbol was the horned snake curled above his heart. His short, black hair was slicked back, with scattered strands of silver shining in the light. All the guards he passed saluted, and other politicians nodded in respect. 

As the engraved metal walls of the government building gave way to more modern glass walls, the man looked out upon the encased city. There was a chaotic beauty in the cubic architecture of the capital. A seemingly endless cityscape of glass, metal, and stone, dotted with only a few trees and small gardens. The streets and “skies” were abuzz with Mandalorians going about their daily lives. To most, the city would look like an indistinguishable mess of cubic buildings, but to the Mandalorians, it was the only home they would ever know. 

He eventually made it to his destination: the landing pad. His eyes scanned the area with the scrutiny of a seasoned soldier. Eventually, he saw them. Two pitch black scout corvettes. He was about to walk over, but stopped once he saw the formation of the soldiers. They marched in a tight square, but he could tell the formation was designed to hide something. It was a fairly common tactic. Through the marching he could have sworn there was a figure in the middle of all of it, walking out of step with the others.

Jaster had led the march through the landing bay. It would cause too much of an uproar if anyone saw Pine, and he would prefer if he talked with the Mandalore before anything drastic was done. As he and the rest of his squad walked through the crowds of soldiers doing their rounds, his eyes eventually came across a familiar face. Jaster nearly waved; however, he had a job to do. The soldiers could catch up later. The group continued towards the main building, and were soon met with an escort of royal guards dressed in their dark blue robes, and ornate silver armor.

“We are to escort you to Mand’alor Vicarus. You may dismiss your squad.”

“I would prefer they remain in formation and follow.”

“And why is that?”

Jaster hesitantly turned to his squad. He thought about explaining the situation, but someone decided to intervene.

“Stand down soldiers. Let them pass.”

The guards nodded towards the newcomer.

“Very well, Alor’aan Parjai, but we are still to escort them to the Mand’alor.”

“Understood.”

As the group began to walk down the halls, Alor’aan Horus Parjai decided to catch up with his brother.

“It’s good to see you again Jaster. It has been awhile since you’ve been home.”

Jaster smiled.

“I suppose so. How many Rotations has it been?”

“I believe 103. Rather short, all things considered.”

“I have my reasons.”

“As I assume. May I ask what prompted you to return so soon?”

Horus’s eyes briefly glanced towards the group of soldiers marching behind them. This was enough for Jaster to get the message.

“We had made a discovery on a planet we were scouting. I believe it could be a turning point in the war, or at the very least, be seen as an important discovery.”

“If your discovery is as interesting as you say, then you may find yourself promoted.”

“You know full well why I chose not to.”

“Jaster, you have proven yourself more than worthy of the rank. Even the Mand’alor sees this.”

“Battles are won on the battlefield. Not behind a desk.”

Horus let out a sigh.

“Someone has to handle the paperwork.”

The two shared a laugh as Horus began to reminisce.

“I do miss the days when I could fight on the warfront.”

“But you must remain safe. You are the head of the Aran after all.”

“I suppose you're right. Speaking of which, there has been a new development on the current state of the war.”

“What happened?”

“The United System has broken through the blockade. We will hold a meeting soon to discuss our next course of action.”

“I see.”

Eventually the group made it to two large double doors with carvings depicting Mandalorian Warriors. The royal guards stationed there opened the door as the group approached. It was a small circular room with a round table at its center. Five chairs were set up with the largest chair at the end opposite the door. Sitting in the aforementioned chair was Mand’alor Jonas Vicarus.

“I thought I told you to only bring in Jaster Parjai.”

His voice dripped with annoyance.

“Apologies my lord,”

Jaster began.

“But I believed it would be best if only a few people knew of what we found until we had discussed it with you.”

Jonas thought it over, and nodded.

“Very well. Guards return to your posts. Your soldiers will part, and then exit.”

Horus saluted and turned to the door

“I will take my leave as well.”

The royal guards left the room first, however as the soldiers left the room Jonas was confused by what was left behind. A short alien he had never seen before. It stood at attention, hands folded behind her back, and behaved accordingly to the current diplomatic situation showing its intelligence. However, he could see the fear and worry in its eyes.

“This is what you wished to show me? An alien creature?”

“An intelligent one if you would allow her to speak my lord.”

“Very well. Tell me who or what you are.”

“My name is Pine, and my kind are known as Gems.”

“It knows basic?”

“Yes my lord.”

“This is interesting, but I fail to see why you considered it so important.”

“If I may speak Mand’alor.”

He turned to Pine.

“You may.”

“I ask if I may offer my services to Mandalore. I can offer you any information you need on Gem kind and it’s technology. I know every type of Gem, and as a former technician I know the schematics of every Gem machine. I also know the location of many Gem controlled planets.”

“You seem rather eager to aid us. You said you were a technician, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then can you please explain why you stand here rather than a diplomat?”

Jonas’ eyes bore into Pine. She felt herself freeze as his scrutinizing eyes examined every fidget and change in her expression.

“Because my kind isn’t exactly diplomatic. In order to create more Gems we need to colonize planets and drain them of life. This always leaves the planet an unlivable wasteland. I wanted to warn you.”

“You wished to warn us of your own kind? Why?”

His voice was firm and filled with suspicion. Pine mustered up the courage she could and continued.

“The Gem Empire left me for dead, killed the only Gem I cared about, and now they’re out doing the same to more Gems. I don’t want anything to do with them!”

This piqued Jonas’ interest, and he began to question further.

“So do you intend to incite war between us?”

“No sir! I would never ask that.”

“Then do you wish to use our resources for your own revenge?”

“N-no, I-”

Jonas raised his hand to stop her.

“Enough. Why exactly did you find it so important to tell us all this?”

“My lord,”

Jonas turned to Jaster.

“I have seen first hand the result of Gem colonization, and how the Gems treat their own kind. They are an expansionist nation, much like the Confederacy or United System. If they ever find us they wouldn’t settle for peace.”

“I understand that concern Jaster, but they have not found us yet. We can worry about future enemies when they come. Right now we must focus on our current war.”

Jonas returned his attention to Pine.

“Now is there anything else you wish to tell me?”

Pine hesitated to speak, but swallowing her fear, she continued.

“I wish to join the Mandalorian Army as a soldier and technician.”

Though initially surprised, Jonas thought it over, but let out a sigh.

“I’m afraid I must decline the request.”

“W-what…?”

“The way I see it, you are a completely unknown race, I have no idea of your capabilities, or how the general public would react to this information. Additionally, we would need to train you in combat, and teach you our culture.”

Pine looked at the ground dejected, but Jaster decided to voice his opinion.

“Sir, with all due respect, I believe she could be a useful asset. We could use her knowledge to bolster our own military technology. She could be an informant should we ever come across this Gem Empire. I’ve seen the potential in her, and with some training—”

“While I trust your judgement, there is still the matter of integrating her into the military. Her stature is far too small, and I doubt many would be so welcoming.”

“My lord, the Mandalorian culture isn’t founded in race.”

“Not everyone shares that same sentiment. At one point, we were defined by culture, but much has changed over the years. Mandalore has become human dominated. It would cause too much commotion.”

“Then let me train her.”

Now Jonas was intrigued.

“You would take on such a task?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“And what of her size and appearance?”

Pine piped up.

“I believe I have a solution.”

“Very well, what do you suggest.”

“Sir, if you were to give me access to the proper materials, I could create a version of mandalorian armor that would increase my height, and hide my alien appearance.”

Jonas turned to Jaster with an unspoken question. Jaster nodded.

“I will oversee this myself, and I will make sure to keep her identity a secret.”

“And what of the troops?”

“They have already been sworn to secrecy. Will you inform any others?”

“That remains to be seen. However, I believe this meeting has gone on long enough. You are to have your troops surround her. For the time being she will stay in your personal quarters. I will send you schematics of Mandalorian technology for whatever it is you plan to create, but you are to remain within view of Jaster, or a member of his squad. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, my lord.”

With that, Jaster and Pine left the meeting room. Pine walked with a sense of pride and joy.

“I can’t believe it actually worked!”

“As I said, many here trust my word.”

Pine looked up to Jaster.

“Thank you, for all of this.”

“It is the least I can do in return for saving my life. However, I hope you will keep your end of the agreement as well.”

“Don’t worry,”

Pine’s hand ghosted over the shattered pearl that she refused to let go of.

“I will.”

Meanwhile, Jonas sent out a message to the heads of the Mandalorian Military. His thoughts still lingered on the previous meeting. If the Gem was to be believed, then this Gem Empire might be a greater threat than the CIS or United System. He shook his head free of the thought. That was a problem that could be dealt with later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I prefer to upload in arcs of 3.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed the introduction of the other main character in this story. Split perspectives will be a constant I'm afraid.  
> So if you have any thoughts or criticisms feel free to tell me. I'm always looking to improve my work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Editor was busy.

It had only been three rotations since Pine had been brought to the planet of Mandalore, and she had spent them contained inside Jaster’s private quarters. Day and night up to two guards, or Jaster himself, kept an eye on her as she worked. She was rather fascinated by Mandalorian technology. Sure it wasn’t as advanced as Gem tech, but there was something interesting about examining the machines of another civilization. Besides, it felt nice working with technology again, even if it was partially unfamiliar to her. Luckily, the other soldiers were able to salvage some Gem tech, so she could integrate it into the controls. This would be the first test of integrated Gem technology.

Pine looked to the window, as she heard the sound of a horn drone out, signifying the morning. She continued adding the final touches of her project. Pine had been a bit disappointed when she was told she wouldn’t be given the materials for many of the Mandalorians’ more advanced gadgets, but it was understandable. A sense of pride began to well up within her. Obtaining the trust and technology of Mandalore would be the first step. She heard the sound of pistons retracting, signifying someone had just entered the room. Pine turned around to face Jaster, giving a salute.

“I see you’ve been busy.”

He said.

“Not needing to eat and sleep like organics has proven useful.”

“Is your project complete?”

“I believe so. All that’s left is to test it.”

The two examined the machine before them. It looked like the same green camo, scout armor of Jaster’s squadron, but it had one glaring difference. The chest, upper thighs, and arms all opened to reveal mechanical insides. Jaster turned to Pine with a smile.

“It’s amazing what you’ve been able to accomplish so quickly. What did you say these were based off?”

“Limb Enhancers. An era 2 Gem device given out to make up for certain Gem... deficiencies.”

The last word came out strained and quiet. Picking up on it, Jaster changed the subject.

“Well I believe it’s time we test it.”

Pine nodded, and prepared the armor. It took her some time to climb into it, but eventually she was able to secure herself in the suit’s opening. Once she was in, Pine placed her hands on the controls located in the arms. The machine let out a low hum, and green light flared to life inside. With the sound of mechanical whirring, the armor closed, leaving only Pine’s head exposed. She beamed ear to ear with the success of her creation.

“Good to see the fruits of your labor,”

Jaster spoke.

“But now we must test its abilities.”

“Right.”

Pine began to do simple actions. The armor she created felt a lot like her limb enhancers, so it was fairly easy to move and interact through the suit. Her smile grew wider with every little accomplishment. She saw minor things, like being able to hold and use tools or jumping, as major accomplishments for her work. Jaster shared her sentiment.

“Good to see it works. Now put this on and follow me.”

Jaster handed Pine a mandalorian scout helmet just like the ones his squad wore. She traced her hand over the smooth metal of the helmet. However, the moment was cut short as both of them noticed a possible problem.

“How exactly does your hair work?”

“Um, it’s made of light just like the rest of my form.”

“Can you try to fit it inside the helmet?”

“W-well…”

Pine racked her mind for something of use.

“I know some Era 1 Gems could alter their forms, so maybe I can try?”

“Ok, but how does that actually work?”

“Um… hold on. Let me try.”

Pine’s face scrunched as she tried to do something to trigger the ability. She tried forcing it, focusing on it, seeing if some kind of movement was involved, but after a minute of nothing Jaster sighed.

“I’ll go see if there are any helmet variations that could work.”

Pine just stared at the floor dejected as Jaster left. How did she not realise such an obvious detail? The helmets were designed primarily for human heads. Though her actual head was similar in shape, her hair wasn’t like human hair. It was made from the same light she was, and it couldn't really be cut. She didn’t actually know what would happen if it was cut. Was it like cutting off a limb for a human?

She shuddered at the thought. With a sigh, she sat back at the desk. Pine didn’t really know what to do by this point. Her eyes drifted to a small item placed off to the side of the desk: the pieces of a shattered pearl. Pine had kept them, as well as the shattered remains of her former overseer, which she had placed in the desk drawer. She cradled the piece in her mechanical hands as painful memories started to come up. Slowly tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

It was so long ago. Back then she was just Peridot 9I3N. She still remembered every inch of the kindergarden and every change that was made to it over the years. She had been one of the first Gems to be sent to the planet for scouting and information gathering, and had already grown to hate it. It was lightyears from Homeworld, the scout teams were constantly attacked by wildlife, the dense forests added to the amount of work that needed to be done, and then there was this cursed weather. By the Diamonds, she hated the constant rain. If this planet wasn’t rich with life, the Gems probably wouldn't have come here.

By this point the Gems were finishing up the final trenches for injection. Unfortunately, there was another mudslide in the sector she was assigned to, burying most of the equipment and several Gem workers. As such, she was the one who had to report this to the overseer. 9I3N dreaded every step as she headed towards the still in construction facility. 

9I3N still remembered the exact conversation she had. The Overseer’s quarters had been completed by this point. It was a large triangular room with the corner opposite the entrance being made of blue glass. Lightning and thunder would occasionally be heard over the rain pattering on the window. The Overseer sat behind her desk whilst her Pearl stood to the side. 9I3N stood attentive as the Overseer yelled at her.

“I don’t care what excuse you have! The excavations will finish on time or I will have you shattered!”

A Holly Blue Agate was put in charge of the operation, and she somehow made this horrible experience worse.

“Ma’am, we can’t until proper support is implemented. The machines are constantly being flooded or buried in mudslides! I need more Gems to remove the mud!”

“No, you listen here, you sorry excuse of a Peridot. I have given you plenty of machines and Gems to get your job done. I don’t care what you have to do, just get the excavations done or I’ll shatter you like the worthless Gem you are!”

“But-”

9I3N was immediately lifted up by the neck over the desk.

“Was I not clear enough!?”

“You were crystal clear ma’am!”

The technician choked out. The Agate tossed her back over the desk and went back to her work. 9I3N scrambled out as fast as she could, not noticing the Pearl’s look of sympathy as she left. 

It took some time, but eventually the Gems were able to clear the mud, and continue their work. The last thing 9I3N needed to do was log the shattered Gems and broken machines. Using her limb enhancers, she created a holoscreen, and began to write down the reports. In total twenty-four Gems were shattered, but that was of no concern to her. She had been working on kindergartens long enough to have gotten used to it. 9I3N believed she had seen about fifty Gems shattered in the scouting missions alone. The machines on the other hand were rather concerning. Twenty injectors and six excavators. She could already feel the headache she would get from Agate’s complaining. Of course it was not her fault, she thought. Those idiotic quartzs couldn’t follow the simplist of orders, and most of the other Peridots were new and inexperienced compared to herself. With her duties finished she decided to go around the area and inspect the progress that was made. 

Instead of walking, 9I3N activated her limb enhancers. The levitating fingers of the device spun like helicopter blades allowing her to lift off. If anything, flying was one of the few things that kept her sane in this horrid place. From the sky, she watched as Gems went about their work. Another benefit of flying was not having to interact with the other Gems. She didn’t necessarily hate them. They were workers, nothing more, nothing less. After a few minutes of flying, 9I3N began to descend. She was planning on heading back, but 9I3N suddenly stopped. She could have sworn she saw something dash around a corner. Thinking it was just some animal that had wandered in, she readied her limb enhancer’s blaster and went to dispatch it. She turned the corner, but there was nothing there. 9I3N scanned the area confused. She thought it was nothing, but then she briefly saw the end of a blue dress move under a collapsed tree. Curious, she decided to follow.

As she continued, she went further and further away from the main kindergarten. Gems and machines appeared less and less, whilst the foliage became a more common sight. The terrain became rugged and uneven. She recognized the sector they were in; it was abandoned during the early years of development because of a nearby river system flooding the area. Not wanting to climb the mud, boulders, and fallen trees, she once again used her enhancers to fly over.

On the other side was a rather stunning sight. The area was surrounded by mud, boulders, and collapsed trees, hiding it from view. It was completely overgrown with vines, moss, flowers, and other plant life, but animals had yet to move back into the area. Near the end of the alcove was a cascading waterfall that led into a pond that formed in the center of the clearing. However, the strange part was the Gem sitting by the waters of the pond. A thin figure in a long ocean blue dress, and a navy blue shoulder cape that partly hid the Gem on her chest. It was a Pearl, the overseer’s to be specific.

9I3N didn’t know how to react to this. Agate wouldn’t have sent her Pearl away, and most certainly not to here. The only logical conclusion was that the Pearl was here of her own accord, meaning she was going against orders. At first 9I3N thought nothing of it, as this wasn’t the first time a Gem was found slacking. She could just report her like the others. 9I3N would return to work, and the Pearl would be shattered and replaced. However, as she went to pull up a holoscreen, something stopped her. The Gem seemed so calm and serene as the rain drizzled around her, making small ripples on the surface of the pond. It was like she was in her own little world, free from the problems beyond. Something 9I3N couldn’t help but envy.

9I3N shook herself out of her thoughts and turned off the holoscreen. Using her enhancers, she floated down trying to be as quiet as possible, but unfortunately the rain wasn’t able to drone out the wiring of the enhancer. The Pearl immediately turned around wide eyed and trembling. She looked like she would dart off, so 9I3N racked her brain for a way to calm her.

“I-I’m sorry if I’m, um, interrupting something.”

9I3N inwardly groaned at her own response. The Pearl turned her attention to the water. Her voice came out trembling, and barely audibly.

“I-I guess you’ve already reported my absence.”

The Pearl began to cry out of fear. 9I3N just let out a sigh.

“No, I didn’t…”

Not another word was spoken. 9I3N had resigned herself to look around the area in an attempt to avoid eye contact. The Pearl had turned away from her reflection and stared at Pine with tear filled eyes. Though still fearful, confusion had mixed with it. The silence between the two of them lingered until the Pearl steeled her nerves and spoke.

“Do you want to sit down?”

9I3N jumped slightly. She didn’t know what to do in this situation, but she had some time. She would get a message if she was needed anywhere.

“Um, sure…”

9I3N took a seat by the water, and stared at her distorted reflection. She didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t even supposed to be here talking to this Pearl. Although 9I3N had to admit this place had a certain charm to it.

“I remember you from earlier. You’re the Sector 9 overseer, right?”

The Pearl spoke in an attempt to start up a conversation.

“Um, yes that is my job.”

9I3N looked towards the Pearl, confused as to what she was trying to do. The Pearl continued.

“How are you doing?”

“Well, the sector has finally been cleared up. The Gems lost should be replaced within the cycle. However the machines—”

“I didn’t ask how the sector was doing,”

The Pearl gave a small smile.

“I asked how you were doing. Agate wasn’t exactly nice to you.”

“Understatement of the century. Besides…”

9I3N looked at her somber reflection.

“It’s the same with every Gem.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“She’s our superior! If we disobey her, we’ll be shattered!”

“We’re disobeying orders now aren’t we?”

9I3N opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly a realisation hit her.

“Oh my stars! If they find us—”

“Don’t worry,”

The Pearl put a hand on 9I3N’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s ok. I’ve been coming here for awhile, and they haven’t found me. No other Gem comes this far out.”

Then a thought came to 9I3N’s mind.

“Why exactly are you here?”

“I come here whenever Agate doesn’t need me or is busy with something. It’s a nice place to get away from everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s quiet here. I’m usually confined to the facility, and whenever Agate’s upset, I’m the only one nearby for...”

She trailed off briefly, but shook her head and turned back to Pine.

“But here I don’t have to be afraid of slipping up. I can just sit here and enjoy the tranquil silence.”

9I3N couldn’t help but agree with her. This place wasn't anything like the kindergarten beyond. No machines constantly breaking down or getting destroyed, no annoying Gems she had to manage, no Agate constantly barking orders. It was just the rain, the waterfall, and the Pearl.

“I wonder where all this water comes from.”

9I3N gave her a questioning look, but decided to answer.

“It’s probably from the river system that flooded this sector.”

“What’s a river?”

“Um what?”

“A river.”

“You really don’t know?”

“No. I was given to Agate only a short time before she came to oversee this colony. I’ve been kept on Homeworld since era 1, and haven't been to many planets. Besides, Pearls aren’t supposed to know that kind of information.”

She said that last part with a slight bitterness. The Pearl once again turned to the waters, appearing to have forgotten the question. Her gaze looked blank as if she were lost in thought. 9I3N decided to activate her holoscreen and find some pictures she had taken on the early scouting missions. 9I3N eventually found what she was looking for. A rather simple picture of a large river the scout teams had come across. It was one of the few calm ones on the planet.

“This is a river. When the rain falls, it will collect in lakes or ponds. When those get full the water pours out and rushes to the lowest point creating rivers.”

“It looks beautiful.”

9I3N found it rather amusing that the Pearl was completely enraptured by such a simple thing. She began flipping through the other pictures.

“Well, that was a rather calm one. Most rivers are far more violent and eratic, especially on this planet.”

“I still think they look beautiful, just a different kind of beautiful.”

9I3N smiled, but a thought came to mind.

“What’s your facet?”

“Pardon?”

“Your facet and cut. It would be weird to call you Pearl.”

“And calling me by a set of numbers and letters is better?”

“...fair point.”

The two thought on the matter until a thought came to Pearl's mind.

“Why not River?”

“What? Why?”

“They seem nice, and I like the name.”

9I3N smiled.

“Well, I don’t see why not.”

“What about you?”

“Come again?”

“Well, I can’t call you Peridot now can I.”

“Well what would you exactly call me.”

“What do you want to be called?”

9I3N just stared at the water.

“I don’t really know.”

Silence lingered between the two of them, but River kept looking around the area. Her eyes eventually fell upon one of the tall trees.

“Why not one of those.”

“What?”

“I could call you…”

River tried to think of what to say, but not knowing what a tree was, made it difficult. She opted to just point and say,

“That large thing.”

“You mean the pine tree?”

“Yeah, that!”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re green like a pine and your hair looks like the top of it! Of course, if you don’t want to be called Pine I-”

The newly christened Pine smiled.

“It’s fine. I actually quite like it.”

As time went on, the rain grew heavier and heavier. Pine let out a low grumble.

“What’s the matter?”

River asked.

“It’s the rain.”

“What’s wrong with a bit of rain?”

River partly laughed out.

“What isn’t wrong? It’s cold, wet, annoying, and it ruins everything!”

The Pearl let out a small giggle at the green Gem’s frustration.

“Well, I think it’s quite nice.”

“Why?”

“It’s just nice to listen to. It’s nothing like the machines in the facility. It’s soothing and calm.”

Pine thought about her words. She sat beside the blue Pearl listening to the rain fall. The two of them sat silent taking in the world around them. As time passed, the rain almost sounded rhythmic. A soothing song that only these two Gems would ever notice. A smile crept on Pine’s face. Maybe the rain wasn’t all bad.

This small alcove had become a respite for Pine and River. They would always come here in their free time, or when the cycle had been stressful. Sometimes they would go alone, but most of the time they would sneak off together. They would talk about whatever came to mind when they were there. They would talk about how the day went, Pine would tell River more about the planet, or the two would just sit enjoying the silence. However, during one of these outings, River seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

“Um, River?”

The Gem in question snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to Pine.

“Huh, did you say something?”

“You’re oddly quiet today.”

River smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry I was just thinking about something.”

“Well, what happened?”

“It’s not really that big of a deal.”

“Still we haven’t talked to each other this rotation, and we don’t exactly do much other than talk while we’re here.”

“I guess you're right.”

River turned her attention back to the water as she spoke.

“I was thinking of some of the other Gems, and their abilities. The Quartzs’ weapons, the Lazulis’ hydrokinesis, and the Bismuths’ shapeshifting.”

“Ok, but where are you going with this?”

“You think we can do those kinds of things?”

River’s bright-eyed expression was dampered as Pine let out a laugh.

“Of course not! We weren’t designed for combat, terraforming, or construction, so we wouldn’t be created with those abilities.”

“But aren’t we all Gems?”

“And all Gems are different. We all have our purpose, and our abilities suit that purpose.”

“I’m going to try it!”

Pine just gave the determined River a deadpan look.

“You’re not going to get anywhere.”

“Not if I don’t try.”

“It’s a waste of time.”

“Not if something happens!”

Pine let out a sigh, but smiled at her friend’s conviction. Of course, River’s current attempts failed, but that didn’t stop her from trying the next rotation, and the next, and the next. Seven rotations had passed by this point, and once again River had no luck. Pine would occasionally indulge her by showing her camera recordings of Gems using their abilities. Pine still didn’t believe either of them could pull it off, but it made River happy. It was now River’s eighth attempt. Pine was content to just watch her as she tried, and failed, to summon a weapon.

“Don’t worry River; maybe nine is your lucky number.”

“You said the same thing about five, six, seven, and eight.”

“I know.”

River just rolled her eyes and tried again. Today’s method was meditation. While Pine sat under a collapsed tree to avoid the rain, River sat on a large, flat rock near the waterfall. Pine hadn’t gotten tired of River, in fact she found her attempts endearing. She wasn’t like the loud Quartzs, the other incompetent Peridots, or that high strung Agate. She was actually pleasant to talk to, and she actually listened to Pine rather than dismiss her. Time passed, and the meditation was unsuccessful much to River’s disappointment.

“What am I doing wrong?”

She whined to the sky.

“Like I told you many times before, we’re not meant for combat.”

“Maybe you can?”

“For the Diamonds sake, River.”

“What?”

Pine went up from under the tree, and walked to the edge of the water.

“I’m a technician! I have limb enhancers for combat, and besides, I'm an Era 2 Gem.”

“What does that have to do with any of this?”

“Era 2 Gems only have a fraction of the power their Era 1 counterparts have!”

Pine’s expression became pained.

“Why do you think they created the limb enhancers in the first place!? To make up for our deficiencies!”

Tears mixed with the rain streaming down Pine’s face.

“Pine I-”

“We’ve been gone too long. We should probably head back.”

Pine turned around, not meeting River’s eye.

“Pine, please I didn’t-”

The apology was cut short as the Gems heard something rush out of the bush. Pine barely had time to react as a monster charged into her, damaging one of her enhancers. The creature looked to be some kind of brown furred reptile. Its body was stout and muscular like a bull, and it had several moss covered plates on its back and head. It had three stone-grey horns; one curled up from its nose, while the other two were on the sides of it’s head and curled downward.

“Pine!”

“River, stay back!”

Pine aimed at her other functional enhancer and fired a bolt of green energy. To her dismay, the blast only scorched some of the moss on the beast’s armor. It narrowed its eyes at Pine and charged again. Pine narrowly dodged as she threw herself to the side, but unfortunately she had thrown herself into a corner. The beast readied to charge once more, but a shout cut through the air.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

There was a brief flash of light. The beast had no time to react, and Pine could barely comprehend what happened before her. With a speed she didn’t think possible for a Pearl, River had attacked the beast. However, that wasn’t the strange part. The strange part was the weapon now lodged in the beast’s neck as it thrashed around. It was a rapier with an ocean-blue blade, and navy blue handle. River was knocked to the side causing the weapon to disappear, resulting in more blood spilling from the beast’s neck. Eventually it fell to the ground, either from blood loss or choking on the red liquid. Both Gems were stunned by what had just occurred. Pine remained on the ground still trying to process the event, but River had a bright smile that contrasted with the dark skies.

“I did It! I summoned something!”

She immediately rushed over to Pine and hugged her.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, but you— how— what?”

“I knew it. All Gems can summon weapons!”

“But we’re not supposed to-”

A thought crashed into Pine’s mind.

“By the Diamonds, you’re not supposed to!”

“Why is it such a bad thing?”

“What if they find out? What if they think you’re defective? They’d shatter you!”

“Well if they found out we’re sneaking off here-”

“That’s not the problem!”

Pine looked directly at River, her eyes filled with worry.

“Promise you won’t summon, or use any abilities while you are in the kindergarten.”

“Why would I—”

“Promise me.”

There was only a brief silence between them.

“I promise.”

With the discovery of her summoning ability, River, with the help of Pine, tried to learn how to use the weapon. Though she urged Pine to try summoning her own, the technician was insistent on just using her enhancers. Once River believed she had gotten the hang of the weapon, she returned to trying other Gem abilities. Her next goal was shapeshifting. River had invited Pine to try as well, but she insisted that she didn’t need to. Pine didn’t have many logs on Gem shapeshifting abilities, so River just had to experiment. Soon it came to meditation again, though Pine had her doubts on the method.

“River, meditation didn’t work the last time you tried.”

“That was for weapon summoning, not shapeshifting.”

“I’m still unsure about this. The only Gems to actively use the ability are Bismuth.”

“You said the same thing about summoning a weapon.”

“Bismuth don’t summon. I used Quartz as an example.”

“Same thing. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

River returned to meditation. Pine didn’t know how she could concentrate with the rain and the waterfall, but she just chalked it up to River being River. Pine expected River’s efforts to take the same amount of time as her summoning, but she was surprised when River’s hair began to glow. When the glow subsided River’s hair had extended past her shoulders, and covered her left eye. She smiled happily as she looked at her reflection.

“That was easy.”

“But how? It took you several rotations to get summoning down, and we had even less information on shapeshifting! How did you do it in a quarter of the time?”

“I just cleared my mind, and focused on what I wanted to look like.”

“It’s that simple?”

“Well, not entirely. I think there’s more to it?”

“You think?”

“Well I’m not sure. I felt that there was something, but I don’t really know how to describe it. Maybe if you try—”

“No.”

“Come on Pine, it won’t shatter you.”

“I don’t need to. Besides I probably wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“And I’m perfectly fine with that.”

River just gave a dejected sigh and shifted her hair back to what it once was.

“I can’t force you, but you should at least make an attempt. You never know when you might need it.”

…

To think after all these years she’d be right. Tears fell upon the shards as the memories went by. She should have listened, she should have learned, or at least made an attempt. But she dismissed all of it. By the Dia-...

By the stars she was stupid. Pine wiped away her tears and shook herself back to the present. That last memory played on loop in her mind. Was it really that simple? 

Without many other options, she decided to give it a try. Pine took a deep breath, and cleared her mind. She just pictured a more compact version of her own hair, and focused on that thought. She didn’t know how long she sat there, but Pine knew nothing changed. At this point, all she could manage was a dejected sigh.

Pine was broken out of her thoughts as the door opened once again. Jaster entered with a slightly larger helmet.

“Try this on.”

Pine just raised her brow.

“It’s the same.”

“Yes, but it’s larger, so it can fit all that hair in. Now put it on.”

Doing as she was told, Pine tried to fit her hair into the larger helmet. Conveniently, her hair took up just enough space to secure the helmet on her head. Even if it felt a bit cramped. As Pine looked at herself she gave a small smile. Maybe shapeshifting isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.

“Well, good to see you can put the helmet on. Now follow me.”

Jaster headed straight for the door, and Pine followed suit.

“Where exactly are we going?”

“Well, now that we know your suit works, it’s time to test its limits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give constructive criticism. I'm always looking for ways to improve.


	6. Chapter 6

With the custom armor, Pine was able to meld into the military facility with little effort. Most soldiers trained in full armor, so it was a common sight. The building was one of the more advanced stations as it was located in the Mandalorian Capital. The fort itself melded into the cubic structure of the Mandalorian city. As they walked through the halls the glass walls of the building gave Pine a view of the great domed city of Mandalore. Pine’s mind drifted to what she saw beyond the contained capital’s walls. A barren lifeless landscape dotted with city-sized cubes and domes. It reminded her of the Homeworld’s own barren expanse and how the whole planet had become one singular city. Without much else to focus on, Pine decided to learn more about Mandalore as a nation. She knew parts of its military and technology, but that was as far as her knowledge went.

“I remember when you were talking to the Mandalore that you mentioned how this nation wasn’t founded in race.”

Jaster turned to her.

“Yes, but why do you ask?”

“Well since I’m trying to meld into Mandalorian society it would be best if I knew more about your culture and history so as to not raise suspicion.”

Jaster nodded and returned to looking down the hall

“I suppose you're right, but I would suggest you spend some time in the archives if you would prefer a more in-depth retelling.”

Jaster’s tone was that of reminiscence as he recalled the history and culture that had been recited to him since he was a boy.

“It would be best to just summarise it for the time being. As I said Mandalore is, or once was, bound together by culture rather than race. The original Mandalorians were a race known as the Taung. They were groups of tribal warriors united by war and conflict. As these tribes became more developed and unified they spread across the galaxy uniting more like-minded races. It was this cultural unification that had allowed the ancient Mandalorian Empire to rise to power, but it would also be its greatest downfall.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our culture is one of war. We were founded on conflict and grew from it. However, a nation can’t withstand conflict forever. Our expansion brought us into war with a group known as the Jedi. It was one of the most costly wars in Mandalorian history, and our greatest loss. Our failing would continue culminating in Dral’Han; A worldwide orbital bombardment by the Republic.”

“It’s why this planet is barren, isn’t it.”

Pine spoke with a sense of familiarity.

“Yes, and from the sounds of it your kind has experienced much of the same.”

Pine let out a sigh.

“Not exactly. We destroyed every planet we came across to expand our empire. Even our own homeworld was drained of all life. I have no doubt the Gem Empire is still expanding unopposed.”

Worry was etched into Pine’s tone.

“Have no fear,”

Jaster assured her.

“Mandalore has already learned from its past. No doubt the same fate shall befall the Gem Empire.”

“How did Mandalore move on?”

Jaster sighed as his mind wandered to more recent events.

“It wasn’t simple. It took a civil war to realize this.”

“A civil war…”

Pine barely whispered out.

“Yes. During what was known as the Republic Era, Mandalore was engulfed in a civil war. After the near destruction of our planet, many grew disillusioned with our warmongering beliefs and wished to strive for a more peaceful nation. The Galaxy had gone through a period known as the Great Fall. After the death of the leader of the Republic, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, much of the galaxy had been thrown into chaos. The two reigning powers at the time, the Republic and CIS, had been drained by their war. Without strong leadership, much of the galaxy began to split off into factions. For years the galaxy was consumed by war.”

“What about Mandalore?”

Pine asked, and Jaster gave a sad sigh.

“At the time Mandalore was in a state of civil war. two groups struggled for power; The New Mandalorians, who wanted to abandon our ways of war for peace, and The Death Watch, who wished to return to the days of the Mandalorian Empire. It was during the great fall that Mandalore would finally unite. Many other factions had formed and began to set their sights on Mandalore, but then our Current Mand’alor Jonas Vicarus came.”

Jaster smiled as the memories came back.

“Vicarus with the aid of the newly formed Galactic Alliance helped stave off the invaders and unite Mandalore against our attackers. When the war had finally passed, the Mand’alor carried out a seemingly impossible task; uniting the beliefs of old and new Mandalore. He created a culture of growth, honor, justice, and order. With these changes in our culture came changes in the government. Now instead of New and Old Mandalorians fighting in the streets, the representative parties of the Civil council and Military Council debate on matters, and our nation has enjoyed a time of prosperity.”

Jaster returned his attention to Pine, whose expression was haunted.

“Are you alright.”

Pine snapped back to the present

“I’m fine, just…”

“You’ve been through something similar, haven’t you.”

“Not personally.”

Pine’s eyes drifted toward the window

“It’s sparsely talked about on Homeworld, and most Gems have grossly altered it. I don’t even know if the version I heard was true. All I really know is that a rogue group of defective Gems arose on the first colony of Pink Diamond. A war broke out, and eventually, the colony was declared lost. The remaining Diamonds used their power to wipe out all remaining Gems on the colony and won the war, but not before the Leader of the rebels shattered Pink Diamond. This marked the start of Era two and the decline of the Empire. The Diamond may try to hide their failings, but it’s a lot harder to hide it from Gems who can see it first hand.”

“If Mandalore was able to learn from its past and improve, maybe the same will become of your home.”

“No,”

Pine grimaced as she continued to look upon Mandalore.

“The Gem Empire doesn’t care to learn from its mistakes. It doesn’t even deserve a chance.”

“Harsh words for your own home.”

“I never cared for it to begin with.”

Silence returned as they neared their destination. Metal doors slid open into a large training ground. Armored soldiers went through obstacle courses, ran laps, and sparred in designated areas. Other training equipments such as heavy bags, replica weapons, and weights were off to the side. Jaster walked over to a female Mandalorian that was surveying the progress of the various squads. Her helmet was off, allowing them to see her tan skin and short brown hair. Her armor was grey and blue like many of the guards that patrolled the halls, but it also had various grey markings that mimicked vines. When she saw Jaster approaching she stood at attention and saluted. Jaster returned the salute.

“At ease.”

“Ver'alor Parjai, we didn’t expect you. Your troops aren’t set to train till 0600 hours. May I ask what has brought you here so soon?”

“Alor’uus Quosal, I am here showing around a new recruit. I need to access some of the equipment and open training areas.”

“Permission to ask a question, sir?”

“Permission granted.”

“Why would you be requesting private access for a new recruit?”

“The details are confidential. All you need to know is that I am overseeing her training personally.”

“I see.”

Though confusion was still etched into her voice, she knew better than to press questions about a confidential matter. With that Pine and Jaster began their testing. They really couldn’t call it training, as there was nothing they could train. Though Gems could become tired from constant work their bodies were made of solid light. This meant they couldn’t exactly gain muscle like organics. They could grow used to dealing with constant exertion, but Pine’s robotic enhancements made the problem almost nonexistent. The Mandalore had allowed her to use some of the more basic materials from the forges, and some simple electronics. The equipment was just powerful enough to give her suit the same capabilities as a standard Mandalorian soldier. Pine could make adjustments to it on a later date, but the armor did its job well enough. It was able to get through the standard drills and gave Pine a considerable speed boost when testing on the track. They were just finishing a five-mile run test.

“Time?”

“Thirty minutes, each lap took exactly six minutes for you to complete, and there was no sign of change. Armor status?”

They kept their voices relatively low, but most soldiers were too busy to hear them speak.

“Power was depleted and the leg hydraulics show signs of overheating, but these are relatively simple fixes.”

“Good. Now we move on to combat training.”

Jaster immediately started walking towards the arenas with a partially-confused Pine following behind him.

“Don’t you mean testing? I can’t exactly ‘train’.”

“Maybe not physically.”

Jaster entered an empty arena situated in the back. While it wasn’t uncommon for high ranking officers to train directly with soldiers, it was almost unheard of to see an officer fighting only one. Even more so to see such a gap between ranks. Jaster secured his helmet and stood in a fighting stance. Though a bit apprehensive Pine followed suit, entering the arena and mirroring his stance. The helmet hid Jaster’s expression, and he was as still as stone. Pine on the other hand was far too loose in her stance, and her slight movements and occasional adjustments made it obvious she wasn’t well prepared.

“Your task is simple. You must land a solid hit to my back, chest, or head. I’ll let you make the first move.”

Pine steeled her nerve and tried to recall what combat she had seen. The only Gems she could remember using fists for combat often were Rubies and certain Quartz soldiers. They would usually go for a straight forward charge and overpower the opposition. Without much else to go off of she ran forward, keeping her arms up and close. Once Pine neared Jaster her elbow came up as she prepared to hit. Jaster, However, easily predicted the strike and dodged out of the way. The veteran then grabbed her arm, and within seconds Pine fell to the ground as he used his leg to trip her. Pine picked herself up moments later.

“Combat is more than brute strength. You must be able to react quickly to attacks, you must know the weak points of the enemy, and you have to know how to protect yourself. That armor may be able to increase your strength and make up for certain shortcomings, but it doesn’t give you knowledge of how to fight or improve your reaction time.”

“Peridots were designed to be technicians, not soldiers.”

“It doesn’t matter what you were designed to do. What matters is that you are a soldier now.”

Jaster left the arena with Pine following close behind.

“I will set up a training schedule to help bring you up to the same speed as the rest of my soldiers. I will spend a portion of my time training you personally, then you will train with the other soldiers under Ruus'alor Quosal-”

“Come again?”

“I believe I was clear. You will train with the soldiers tomorrow at 0600 hours.”

“But sir, Gems can’t gain muscle-”

“I am aware.”

“Then why—”

“While some of the troops know what you are, they don’t know who you are. These are the men and women who you will fight beside, so you will train with them. It will also help in avoiding suspicion from other high ranking officers.”

“This is quite a lot of time training.”

“And you have a lot to catch up on. If I remember correctly your kind doesn’t need to sleep.”

“But we do need to rest.”

“Which is why you will spend the nights resting in the archives and learning more about Mandalore and combat tactics.”

Pine looked as if she was about to speak up again, but Jaster quickly silenced her with a glare.

“These are your orders from your superiors. You will carry them out, understand?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good. Now we have one last thing to take care of.”

They stopped in front of another metal sliding door marked “Armory”.

“Tell them you are a new private under Ver'alor Parjai. They will take care of the rest.”

“Permission to ask a question?”

“Permission denied. The armorers will be able to answer any questions you have. Return to the barracks within an hour. And before I forget.”

Jaster reached into his pocket and handed Pine her dog tag.

“You’ll need this.”

With that, Jaster left. Pine stood there sliding her thumb over the engraving of the tag before she went through the sliding doors. The armory was a large circular room that looked like an industrial forge. The room was only lit by fires and molten metal bathing it in an orange glow. In the center was a massive cylindrical pot with pipes running out the top, and a roaring fire beneath it. Above was a massive fan, venting out the heat and gas. Pine stood there taking in the almost artistic design of the forge, but shook her head as she remembered her task. She approached a Mandalorian in bronze armor who was holding a holographic pad. Their gender was undeterminable, due to the helmet that had an almost ancient looking design compared to some of the other helmets Pine had seen. Respectfully, she approached and saluted. 

“Requesting permission to speak.”

The Mandalorian didn’t turn to Pine and was silent for a few seconds before a female voice spoke.

“I assume you’re a new recruit?”

“Um, yes.”

“Then you should know that you don’t need to request permission to speak unless you are speaking with a military officer.”

She deactivated the holo screen and faced Pine.

“I am the Forge Master. From the sheen of your armor I assume you’re here to add paint to the symbols?”

“Um, I was sent here by Ver'alor Parjai.”

“Very well. The war paint is held in the east wing of the forge. There will be others to hand you the paint, and apply the necessary markings.”

The Forge Master was about to walk off, but Pine quickly asked her.

“Wait, I was never really told what the colors and symbols were for.”

The Forge Master turned back to Pine in what was possibly confusion, but the helmet made it hard to tell.

“Weren’t you briefed on this?”

Pine, now panicking, tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t risk more suspicion.

“I was, but I really couldn’t keep up with it.”

Pine held her breath, metaphorically speaking, as she hoped her hasty lie would work. When the Forge Master sighed, Pine relaxed slightly.

“Guess there’s one every batch. I will explain it to you briefly, so keep up this time.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

The Forge Master let out another sigh.

“Armor Colors serve the purpose of identifying what branch soldiers are in. The Aran are our main infantry and wear different camo armor, the Me’sen commands our navy and wear dark blue and grey, the Vu’traat are the special forces who wear black and red, and the Cabur are the guardians of the empire who wear silver or copper armor.”

Pine nodded to keep up the illusion she knew what these names were. It was clear they were the military branches, but she could try to find out what they were later.

“Soldiers are allowed to paint certain designs on their armor besides the required symbols for their designation. These personal symbols are painted on by the wearer, but the color is decided by the rank. Verd'ika such as yourself use white.”

“But why?”

“Come again?”

“What is the purpose of the symbols, if not for designation?”

There was a brief silence before the Forge Master spoke.

“Our armor is a part of us. It evolves and changes with us, just like it has evolved and changed with the nation. It’s only natural that soldiers be allowed to give it a more personal touch. Some of these symbols are used just for aesthetics, but others paint symbols for good luck because they hold meaning, or as some sort of reminder.”

Pine stood there trying to make sense of all she heard, but the Forge Master had already turned to leave.

“Consider that your one refresher. Now get to the painted wing.”

Pine waisted no more time making her way towards the east wing, and through the door marked “Paint”. Most of the required symbols were painted on by a machine. The Skull emblem of Mandalore was painted on her right shoulder, and over where her heart would be was a “V” like symbol marking her as a private. With that out of the way, she was allowed to use some of the white war paint to decorate her armor. At first, she dismissed the idea, as she still saw no point to it. Then the words of the Forge Master echoed in her mind.

Others paint symbols for good luck because they hold meaning, or as some sort of reminder.

Pine’s mind once again drifted to why she came here, why she joined, and who she was fighting for. Grabbing the mechanical brush, and a mirror she began painting three simple symbols. A white upside-down triangle on the V of her neck, a white circle in the center of her chest, and on her left shoulder, a shattered, white diamond.

“I swear River, They’ll all pay for what they did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this next hiatus will be longer. I want to make sure chapters 7 and further are of good quality before I post them.


	7. Chapter 7

The Gem didn’t know exactly how much time had passed since they boarded the Tyrant. The CIS had spent a large amount of time mapping out possible hyperspace routes between the Milkyway Galaxy and their own, but due to the size of the Tyrant and the distance between the Galaxies the Chairman had informed the Crystal Gems it would take quite some time to arrive. Each of the Gems had their own room that kept the same dark atmosphere as the rest of the ship, which did little to steady anyone’s nerves.

Pearl paced around her room, much like she had been doing on earth when she had first heard of the CIS, but she somehow seemed tenser. Pearl had become lost in her thoughts, as her mind tried to process everything that had happened. However, before she could continue her current train of thought the door of her room slid open with a quiet hiss of air. She turned to see a neutral faced Garnet and a concerned Amethyst enter. The latter was the first to speak up.

“How are you holding up?”

Amethyst and Garnet took seats opposite to where Pearl had been previously pacing. 

“I’m fine. I just need some time to think about this.”

Amethyst just gave her a deadpan stare.

“Pearl you’ve been thinking about this for weeks! Things have been going well for us, and we finally have a chance to take on all of Homeworld.”

“But is the CIS to be trusted? They appear almost out of thin air, offer us help when we need it most, and to top it off their leader comes to us personally and reveals a fundamental part of Gem kind that was unknown to us!”

Pearl had grown frantic as her worries poured out.

“Something just doesn’t make sense.”

“Pearl, just chill.”

Amethyst tried to calm down their overly stressed friend.

“Is it so hard to think that things are going our way for once?”

“That’s not the issue!”

Pearl nearly screamed

“Why am I the only one who is questioning any of this!?”

“You’re not the only one Pearl.”

They turned to Garnet.

“I don’t think we should take everything Jonex says as the whole truth. I can’t even use my future vision to get an idea of what he’s planning, but we don’t have any other choice. We need their help.”

“No, We Don’t! We are the Crystal Gems, and the duty of protecting Earth falls to us! We swore to Rose-!”

“We know Pearl,”

Garnet’s voice was level, but firm.

“But we don’t have a choice. Jonex’s offer is something we couldn’t pass up. Maybe we could have repelled homeworld six thousand years ago, but we are a fraction of what we were during the war. Jonex is offering us an army capable of not only protecting Earth but also defeating Homeworld.”

Pearl searched her mind for some kind of rebuttal, but deep down she knew Garnet was right.

“We will tread with caution, but for now we should try to get along with our new allies.”

With that Garnet and Amethyst left Pearl to think about their words.

In the dining area of the ship Steven had decided to grab some lunch. The ship was clearly designed to be both a military and diplomatic vessel considering the number of rooms for organic needs. In front of Steven was a plate of triangular waffles. Despite being such a simple thing, they gave a sense of familiarity in the alien ship. 

Steven ate alone because the Gems had resigned themselves to the rooms, and Connie was sleeping at the moment. Everyone was still trying to adjust. As he ate the door to the room opened with a hiss. Jonex walked in with his cane and weapon tapping against the metal floor with each step.

“Good to see you’re still up,”

The Chairman approached Steven, and as he neared Steven could see a small device in his hand.

“I will need to take a blood sample.”

Jonex said as he held up the device.

“Um, why exactly.”

The boy tensed as his eyes moved to the small device.

“The midichlorians that I spoke of before are found in the blood, and by taking a blood sample I can get a general sense of your strength in the Force.”

As the needle neared Steven, the boy tensed and instinctively backed away.

“Is something the matter?”

Jonex asked.

“Well, how exactly does it work?”

The Chairman gave Steven a confused look.

“It administers a sort of pinch to break the skin and then extracts some of your blood. I thought you had this type of equipment on Earth?”

“Well ya, but I never was taken to a doctor.”

The Chairman let out a sigh.

“I assume it was because of your Gem half?”

The boy nodded.

“Well not to worry it will only hurt for a moment, and we will be able to extract the Midichlorians from your blood.”

As Jonex went over the procedure, something began to dawn on Steven. He did remember what the Chairman told him about these Midichlorians, but now that he actually thought more about it the whole idea sounded absurd.

“Isn’t the Force some kind of magic? How do a bunch of tiny organisms allow me to move objects?”

The Chairman sighed

“You misunderstand. The midichlorians are a part of the Force, but they are not the Force itself.”

Steven’s confused look persisted, and Jonex let out another sigh.

“The midichlorians are simply what allows organic beings to harness the power of the Force. The Force is a mystical energy that exists beyond the mortal world. Through the midichlorians, certain crystals, or other means beings can utilize the Force in many ways.”

“Ok, I think it makes sense?”

“Understanding the greater mysteries of the Force is a study that takes decades to understand, and even then you will only see a fraction of what the Force is capable of.”

“Has anyone ever fully understood the force?”

Jonex paused for a moment as he searched through his memories.

“It is difficult to discern legends from the truth. There are many stories of powerful Sith and Jedi who had mastered the Force-”

“Sith and Jedi?”

Jonex tensed for a mere moment before he regained his composure.

“You don’t have to worry about either group Steven. Both orders no longer exist.”

Jonex’s said with a strained and bitter tone, but for a brief moment, he also sounded almost remorseful.

“Why don’t they ex-.”

“I believe I asked for a blood sample?”

The Chairman cut Steven off as he shook his head free from the memories.

“Oh, right.”

The procedure wasn’t painful. Just a slight prick. A few moments later a pale blue droid entered the room. The droid was humanoid, but it’s lower torso was opaque, showing the outline of various tubes and wires. Its face looked like a gas mask, with a tube running from the mask to the droid’s back. The droid’s left hand was replaced with a large needle.

“Take this to the medical bay and run a Midichlorian test. You are to tell me the results afterward.”

The medical droid took the device in its one hand and left. Silence returned to the room, and the Chairman and his new apprentice sat there. With it starting to grow awkward Steven decided to ask something that had been on his mind.

“So Jonex, you said that your ship was owned by your old master right.”

“That is correct.”

“Was the man in the painting your master?”

“I presume you mean the one in my office.”

“Yep.”

Jonex let out a melancholy sigh.

“Yes, that was my former master Count Dooku, the original founder of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.”

“What happened to him?”

The chairman’s expression darkened.

“He was killed during the First Siege of Serenno.”

Steven immediately regretted asking as a somber air blanketed the room.

“I’m sorry if I bought back any bad memories.”

“It’s alright. He was a brilliant man. A true visionary, but like any being, he wasn’t without his faults. However, he had long since amended them.”

“What do you mean?”

Jonex hesitated

“I believe those are stories for another time. I won’t say he was a good person, but he did what he thought was best for the galaxy. Dooku was a powerful force user, who taught me everything I know. And to think such a man was killed in a cowardly bombardment.”

“Bombardment…”

Steven went pale. He wasn’t so naive that such military tactics were unknown to him.

“Did they attack a city?”

Steven knew the answer but hoped he was wrong.

“Yes, they did. The Siege of Serenno was one of the first attacks on the CIS.”

“Wait how could there be multiple first attacks?”

“Because the combined forces of the Galactic Alliance and Mandalore targeted multiple planets at once. They had used exploration ships disguised as trade vessels to map out new hyperspace routes, a tactic they used during the Great Fall. Through these secret routes, they aimed to catch us by surprise and take large parts of the galaxy before we could react.”

“Aren’t we going to Serenno?”

“We are. What they failed to realize was just how quickly the CIS could build armies, and apparently the United System had been mustering troops for quite some time. Mandalore and the Galactic Alliance were inevitably pushed back.”

“Why would they do this?”

Steven looked at his food having long since lost his appetite.

“Come again.”

“Mandalore and the Galactic Alliance. Wasn’t there some reason? If the war is just hurting everyone wouldn’t it be better to end it?”

Steven’s nervousness shone in his voice. The boy was no politician after all. Jonex just gave him a melancholy look.

“It's good that you wish for such an outcome, but the time for peace passed us all by years ago. I can assure you I have a plan that will benefit us all and bring an end to this war. However, it will take a heavy hand to achieve peace.”

“Maybe there’s something we can do to help.”

Hope etched into Steven’s voice.

“Our agreement is that you and the Crystal Gems would not involve yourselves in our war. I won’t force it upon you. You have a strong will to protect others, Steven. Never lose that, as it’s your greatest strength.”

Before Steven could say another word Jonex stood up.

“I’m afraid we have to cut this conversation short. I have to meet with one of my generals. I suggest you get some rest, my apprentice.”

“Oh, ok…”

Steven said somewhat dejected before finishing his food and heading out. 

Jonex walked silently down the halls. The only noise was the sound of his steps and cane clicking against metal. He thought back to his conversation with Steven. The boy was instrumental in his plans. If his master’s visions were correct then Steven may prove to be the most powerful force user in the galaxy. Possibly even a match for the famed Anakin Skywalker. And then there was Lapis and Peridot. It would be interesting to see how their abilities can develop. This would be the start of a new order. One free from the flaws of the Jedi and Sith. It wasn’t long before he made it to his office. The Chairman immediately shut the door and dimmed the lights as the holo table activated in front of him. The hologram was of a Super Tactical Droid whose green body was marked by yellow lines and sharp patterns. 

“General Kalani, what is the status of your mission?”

“As you predicted the new reforms of the Techno Union have increased the unrest and resentment in Lothal. My spies report signs of rebellion already rising.”

“Very well. You are to return to your original duties and commence the attack on Galidraan. Command of the Lothal operation is to be handed to one of your Tactical droids. My ship is setting out now. I will arrive at Lothal within a standard month. You are dismissed, General.”

The hologram vanished, and a smile adorned Jonex’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to post feedback on my work, so I can improve it in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tyrant had been traveling through hyperspace for quite some time. It was difficult to keep track of how much time had passed beyond what the servant droids called a standard day. The time was connected to the cycle of a planet called Coruscant, but they couldn’t determine if it was similar to Earth’s cycle.

Lapis had spent most of the time in her room not daring to leave. While the reunion had gone better than expected, her thoughts still lingered on her conversation with Peridot. The 2 had avoided each other for the entirety of the trip. This wasn’t difficult considering the sheer size of the dreadnaught. 

Maybe she was just delaying the inevitable. If Peridot was to become an apprentice as well then they would be spending more time together. The blue Gem honestly couldn’t tell if she was happy about such a prospect, or if she was dreading the very thought. She couldn’t blame Peridot for avoiding her. She left all of them. Abandoned them to face the full fury of the Diamonds while she hid away on the moon. All because she was afraid. Anytime she tried to run away it brought her nothing but pain. Her mind began to wander to one of the first lessons Chairman Jonex had taught her.

…

She had only been on the Tyrant for a few days, and the CIS had only sent out a few scout drones to Earth by this point. Lapis had gone through an interrogation with Jonex; however, she didn’t remember much of it. The whole experience went by in a haze, but it seemed the CIS was happy with the end result.

She had yet to be trained in the strange weapon that the Chairman called a lightsaber. Most of her “training” consisted of just talking with the Chairman about what he called the Force, and about her experiences on Earth. Today however was slightly different Jonex had placed a potted plant in front of the blue Gem. It reminded her of an Earth cactus, but it was orange with dark brown needles and a bright red flower on the top.

“What’s the plant for?”

“That is something we will get to later. For now, I’d like to discuss why you fled Earth.”

“By the stars.”

Lapis groaned.

“All you’ve done is talk to me about the Force and about philosophy. I can’t even use the Force.”

Jonex just gave a patient sigh.

“The Force and its use are deeply intertwined with the beliefs of the user. You may only be able to use a fraction of the Force, but you can use it nonetheless. As such many theories behind the Force can be applied to your own. If you want to become stronger then it would be best if you listen.”

“I was able to take the entirety of Earth’s ocean with a cracked Gem. You can’t exactly call me weak.”

Jonex gave nothing away, not even a twitch in his expression.

“And yet you ran away because you were afraid.”

Lapis glared at her “mentor”.

“I don’t see what that has to do with any of this.”

“It has to do with everything.”

Jonex’s tone hardened as he stressed his point.

“Fear is an extension of weakness. You fear the Diamonds because you believe them to be stronger. Additionally for all the power your Gem grants you, you have yet to realize its full potential.”

“What are you talking about?”

The chairman leaned back slightly, taking a more relaxed pose.

“Tell me what were you feeling when you created the tower from earth’s ocean?”

Lapis raised her brow but answered.

“Well, I was desperate to return I guess.”

“And when you trapped that Jasper?”

“I-I don’t know. Anger, fear, I just wanted to protect Steven.”

“And what about when you lifted the barn from the Earth?”

“I… I was afraid.”

Jonex Smiled

“A common theme throughout many of your accomplishments is emotion. Even in our fight, I saw how your inner turmoil affects your abilities.”

“Is there a point to this?”

Lapis asked, slowly running out of patience.

“In order to enhance your abilities, you have to focus on such emotions. Determination, love, anger, ambition, and even fear.”

“But you said fear was a weakness?”

Jonex shook his head.

“You misunderstand. Fear can stem from weakness, but fear itself is not a weakness. Fear like any other emotion is a natural part of us. Often fear can help give us bursts of strength in tense situations, but only when it’s controlled and focused.”

To emphasize his point he held his hands apart. Lightning began to spark wildly between them, and Lapis moved back in fear.

“Emotion is like energy. In its raw state, it’s erratic and dangerous.”

He began to put his fingers together, and the stray bolt soon combined into a single bright arc.

“But when controlled it can be focused and utilized. This brings me to a little test I wished to try.”

Jonex dispelled the lightning and gestured to the plant.

“This plant is native to a few desert planets. In order to survive in such arid climates, the plant holds large quantities of water in its orb-like body. I want you to drain the plant completely.”

Lazuli’s eyes widened at the request.

“Wouldn’t that kill it?”

Jonex looked at her, genuinely confused.

“Yes, it would. It’s a plant, it doesn’t have feelings if that’s your concern.”

“But it’s still an organic being.”

The chairman began to massage his temples as the Gem glared at him.

“If you wish to reach your full potential then you must rid yourself of these ideals. I’m not expecting you to turn forests into tidal waves, but you won’t always have access to liquid water. Your control over water has many uses. You can manipulate ice, create mist, conjure storms, and even manipulate the water inside living beings.”

Lapis was silent. The chairman was in deep thought as he considered the situation.

“You mustn’t allow such things to hold you back. The Diamonds have no such limitations, and would have destroyed the Earth without a second thought.”

From the corner of the chairman’s eye, he saw a slight twitch, a brief change in his apprentice’s expression.

“These sentiments limit you. These limitations make you weak, as long as you are weak you will remain afraid, and if you are afraid then you can not protect anyone.”

Jonex stood up from his chair.

“I will not force this upon you, but he’d my words. It is the only way you can protect those you can about.”

…

After that day training had picked up. She had been taught how to use a lightsaber and had made strides in many of her abilities. However, Jonex still pushed the blue Gem to use her emotions to the fullest. No matter how painful. She turned her attention to a jug of water that was kept in her room for practice.

With a sigh, Lapis decided to meditate. The water in the jug poured out and began to circle slowly around her in a ring. In her mind, she began to dig up memories. She tried to cling on to emotions she had once buried or avoided. She tried to focus on the most recent event. Her self imposed banishment to the moon. She tried to focus on the crushing loneliness, the overwhelming fear, and the emotional hell she pushed herself through. 

The water ring around her began to spin faster and faster as these emotions began to bubble to the surface. As the ring speed up bubbles began forming. Soon the sound of boiling water could be heard as steam seemed to emit from the ring. It wasn’t long until the blue Gem had a swirling ring of hot steam around her. Lapis finally opened her eyes with a shaky breath. As she did the steam began to spread out through the room. Lapis smiled as she lay back in the chair. Perhaps meditation could help. Lapis decided to continue after a quick nap. While she had no trouble using water before, switching it between different states was surprisingly taxing. The blue Gem closed her eyes, but if she had bothered to look around then she might have noticed the drops of water seeping from one of the plants in her room.

Elsewhere in the ship, Peridot sat on the couch in her room as her mind was troubled by memories of her previous barn mate. She should be happy right? Her friend was back, but a bitter aching feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach. Peridot thought she had finally moved past it, but the water Gem’s return dug up all the feeling of despair that had consumed her when Lapis had left. However, it somehow got worse. Now with that despair came a mixed sense of fear, confusion, and nervousness. Peridot would have continued to stir in the turmoil if not for the hiss of her room door interrupting her thoughts. The small Gem looked over the armrest of the couch to see Steven.

“Hey, Peridot.”

“Hey, Steven.”

The later said half-heartedly.

“You need anything?”

The green Gem asked.

“Not really. I just wanted to talk.”

“Then why not talk with Connie.”

“I meant about the apprenticeship.”

Peridot noted that the younger’s voice seemed to lack his usual energetic tone.

“Everything alright. You sound off.”

The boy just smiled.

“I’m fine. It’s still a lot to take in.”

Despite the answer, Peridot tried to probe more.

“Is that all? We’ve had quite some time to adjust.”

“Well ya.”

Steven paused for a few seconds.

“Guess it’s just dawning on me. Entering a whole new universe, being able to face Homeworld.”

The boy didn’t meet Peridot’s eyes as he continued.

“Do you think we really need an army?”

“Of course.”

Peridot answered without a moment’s hesitation.

“Homeworld has a massive empire, and its armies are just as large.”

“But does it have to come to war.”

Steven finally met Peridot’s eyes hoping for an answer she wouldn’t give.

“I’m sorry, but with how homeworld is we wouldn’t even be able to negotiate peace without some kind of bargaining chip.”

Peridot said bluntly.

“Think of this army as an enforcer. Its role isn’t necessarily to attack others, but to keep the peace and convince others to negotiate.”

“Negotiating with a massive army doesn’t sound peaceful.”

Steven said dejected, and Peridot just let out a sad sigh.

“I know it isn’t the best, but you can’t bring down an empire with just words.”

An uncomfortable silence befell the two, but Steven was the one to try and change the subject.

“Hey Peridot, why’d you want to become an apprentice?”

The Gem in question just gave Steven a confused look.

“You were there when I explained myself.”

“Still you didn’t seem interested in training before.”

“Well, I guess there is more to it.”

“Like what?”

Peridot looked down at her hands, as Steven took a seat next to Peridot.

“As I said, I haven’t been helping a lot with my abilities.”

“Of course you have!”

Steven reassured her.

“What about the time you poofed Jasper, or when you took down those droids?”

Peridot rolled her eyes.

“Both times were practically on accident. You and Amethyst did most of the work against Jasper, and against the magnaguards, all I did was knock one aside.”

The green Gem rested her head on hand.

“I’ve been getting better, but maybe this training would help. It seemed to work for Laz-”

Peridot cut herself off at the mention of her old barn mate.

“You ok?”

Steven asked.

“I’m fine. It’s just…”

Peridot paused for a second.

“I still can’t believe she’s back. And she hadn’t even gone that far. I could have seen her at any time.”

Peridot then turned her attention to the ground.

“She could have come back at any time…”

Steven put a hand on Peridot’s shoulder as the small Gem brought her legs into a hug.

“Well isn’t it good that she’s here now?”

“Of course, but it still doesn’t change the fact that she left!”

Peridot nearly shouted. Silence blanketed the room.

“I had a similar fallout with Connie.”

Steven said.

“When I came back from the trial she didn’t want to talk to me at first. I gave myself up, without thinking about how everyone back home would take it.”

“You and Lazuli had very different reasons for leaving.”

Peridot put bluntly.

“Well ya, but I still left and I hurt others because of it. I know you guys didn’t leave off on the best of terms, but that’s already gone by. What’s important is that Lapis is here now. Maybe we could give her another chance.”

Before Peridot could respond, their conversation was interrupted by the hissing of the sliding door. Standing in the archway was a Servant Droid.

“Um, Yes?”

Peridot asked.

“Chairman Jonex has requested that all of you are to be brought to the bridge for an important meeting. More will be explained by the Chairman himself. Please retrieve your friends.”

Before either of them could get a word in the Droid began walking down the hall.

Meanwhile, Pearl had remained in her room thinking of the conversation she had with Garnet and Amethyst. She tried to form some excuse or reason to leave, to return to earth, or just some way to get rid of the CIS. But there was nothing. They were already on a CIS ship, the Earth had accepted CIS aid, and Steven accepted the Chairman’s apprenticeship. The Gems had long since passed the point of no return. 

Pearl wondered if she was being paranoid. The CIS hadn’t done anything wrong, and Jonex had been nothing but courteous. But something just didn’t add up. Their sudden appearance was one thing, but this so-called ‘Force’? He has proven its existence, but how could the Gems have not known about it? Perhaps it was a cultural thing. The Chairman did say that Gems utilize the Force differently from organics, so Gems could simply have a different name for it.

Question after question flooded her mind, but then she began to think about what Amethyst had said. Was she overthinking this? A part of her said no, and that they needed answers. Pearl didn’t trust the CIS, but she had no feasible reason to distrust them either. With a sigh, she cleared her head and stood up. Pearl didn’t have to trust the Chairman, but she had no choice. She just needed some way to get more information beyond just what Jonex told them. Pearl thought there could be some civilians or another leader that could tell her more. It wouldn’t exactly be a reliable source, but it was better than nothing. But how would she getaway? She trusted the other Crystal Gems to protect Steven if she really had to, and she had long since learned that the hybrid was more than capable of taking care of himself. However, her train of thought was broken as she heard the door of her room hiss open.

“Pearl,”

Pearl looked over and then angled her gaze down to see Steven.

“ Oh, yes Steven.”

“Apparently Jonex wants to see us on the bridge.”

Pearl raised her eyebrow.

“Did he say why?”

“No, it was a droid who told me.”

With a sigh, Pearl stood up and followed Steven to get the others. Eventually, the two gathered the other Crystal Gems and the group made their way towards the Control Center. Steven and Connie had a bit of a spring in their step as neither had actually seen the bridge as of yet. When they finally arrived they were not disappointed. The circular room was massive. Lights and screens lined the walls as droids worked endlessly to make sure the ship was functioning at peak efficiency. Jonex was standing on a platform in the center of the room overlooking the bridge. The group saw where they had stopped. Outside the window was a massive planet. The continents all seemed to be the same yellowish-brown color, and it certainly had more land than water.

“You wanted to speak, Chairman?”

Garnet asked.

“Good, you’re all here. I am sorry for the delay, but we had received a distress message from Lothal.”

He gestured to the planet before them and turned to a black and red Tactical Droid barring the same sideways variation of the CIS emblem that the BX Commander had.

“Play the message.”

The droid pressed a button on its wrist, and a small table rose from the center. A hologram of another tactical droid appeared. The colors were indiscernible, but they could see some sort of emblem on its chest. It was similar to a T but the top line curved down as a crescent.

“T-Series Tactical droid commander TX-1928 requesting back up on planet Lothal. Civilians are rebelling. We have lost 2 major factories, 7 mines have collapsed due to sabotage, and there are 132 confirmed civilian deaths with 353 confirmed civilian injuries.”

Their faces fell as the casualty toll was spoken.

“These rebels are armed and dangerous. My droids have been unable to locate any hold outs, and they have targeted many droid production factories. I require more droids to hunt them down and eliminate them.”

The holographic recording cut and Jonex turned to the group.

“Lothal is the location of many important military factories and various mining operations. This rebellion is unusually powerful, and may pose a threat to the stability of the planet.”

“But why?”

Steven said distressed.

“Why would they destroy so much?”

“I believe it has something to do with the new reforms of the Techno Union. They are one of the companies responsible for the development of our droid armies. Recently they had invested more into mechanical workers, and Lothal was chosen as their testing ground. This meant many workers lost their jobs in the mines and production lines. No doubt this is why they are rebelling.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. If they want jobs back why would they destroy their place of work?”

Pearl asked suspiciously.

“The factories they target most likely use droid workers. Anger can lead to people making irrational decisions. Doesn’t matter if the factory is still standing, only that the droids are destroyed.”

The Chairman rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I agreed that you wouldn’t have to face our problems. I just needed to send a few troops down to keep things under control.”

“But we have to do something!”

Steven nearly shouted.

“I’m doing what I can, but we must get to Sereno.”

Then an idea popped into Steven’s head.

“Garnet, can you use your future vision?”

“I can’t predict the outcome, especially with so little information”

“But perhaps you can see how long it could take.”

Jonex spoke

“We don’t need specifics. Only a general idea of what we’re up against. Please use your future vision to help us.”

The Chairman gently clasped his hands together, pleadingly. Garnet relaxed slightly.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

The room went silent as she concentrated. She found it difficult to sift through the rivers of time, and there was something else there. Some sort of fog blocking her vision. However, as quick as it appeared the fog vanished and she was able to use her vision perfectly. The room waited with bated breath to see what would happen. They grew uneasy as Garnet grimaced. 

“No matter how many troops you send there will be a prolonged war. Your droids are predictable and can’t adapt to the rebel tactics. At best the rebellion ends in several months with losses on both sides.”

“And at worst?”

Jonex asked.

“Lothal falls into total anarchy with thousands dead.”

Dread washed over the Crystal Gems at the revelation. Horror painted each of their faces, and the only noise was the clicking and beeping of the control room. It was Steven who spoke first.

“We can’t just let the people suffer. There has to be something you can do than just give them more soldiers.”

The boy pleaded with Jonex.

“I’m afraid I can only send in more droids. Most of our generals and admirals are on the frontlines, and we have business on Sereno.”

“But-”

“There is nothing else I can do. Unless one of you wishes to help with this rebellion.”

Jonex waved his hand dismissively at the group. Then a thought came to Pearl’s mind.

“I can help with this rebellion.”

Everyone turned to her surprise.

“Why exactly?”

Jonex asked.

“I helped lead a rebellion, and I have no doubt their tactics are similar to the ones that we used against Homeworld.”

Garnet turned to Pearl confused

“Are you sure you want to do this? It’s a rather sudden change of heart.”

“I can’t just stand by if so many are going to be in danger. You and Amethyst can take care of Steven.”

Pearl brushed it off almost too swiftly as if she was avoiding the question. However Garnet noticed the pained tone as she spoke.

“I won’t stop you if you want to help.”

Garnet put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder.

“Be careful.”

Pearl gave a small smile.

“Wait,”

Steven spoke up.

“You can’t go alone. We can help.”

Pearl looked like she was about to say something, but Jonex held his hand up to interrupt her. 

“I have to get to Sereno and meet with my generals, and you have to begin training Steven. Pearl will be fine on her own.”

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

Pearl said calmly. She then turned to Garnet and whispered,

“Make sure he’s safe, and keep an eye on the Chairman.”

Garnet just gave a slight nod. Jonex then approached Pearl once again.

“I am grateful for the aid. If you wish to leave I will have the droids escort you on to the shuttle with several fighters and drop ships. May the Force be with you.”

Pearl nodded and gave one final goodbye before walking down the hall. With everyone’s focus on Pearl, nobody saw the slight smirk creep across the chairman’s face. Pearl’s expression hardened with resolve. She was taking a risk, but she trusted Garnet, Amethyst, Even Connie, Peridot, and Lapis to keep Steven safe. She on the other hand needed to learn more about the CIS, and now she could find out more without the Chairman over her shoulder.

“Let’s see what this rebellion is really about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave constructive criticism to help improve my work.


	9. Chapter 9

The Crystal Gems and Jonex had gathered in the main hanger to give Pearl a final goodbye. Several droid dropships were being prepared alongside the shuttle that was being prepared for Pearl. The Planet could produce plenty of B1 Battle Droids, so these ships carried BX Commandos and B2 Super Battle droids. Pearl was standing outside the shuttle, as supplies were carried in. However, she nearly fell over as both Connie and Steven ran up to hug her. The chairman wasn’t far behind

“Why can’t we come with you!”

Steven pleaded.

“Ya, we can help too. You literally trained me for this!”

Pearl held them both close to her.

“I know, but you’ll be safer here.”

The slender Gem said calmly, before shaking her head as if she was trying to rid herself of some drowsiness.

“And Connie, while I know Steven is being trained by someone else when I return I want to see that you’ve improved. Consider this a test of self-discipline.”

“Yes, mam!”

Connie said proudly, however, Steven was still nervous.

“Are you sure we can’t help?”

The boy’s question was answered by Jonex.

“I’m afraid it must be like this, correct Pearl?”

“Correct.”

The Gem said calmly, before kneeling down to look at the two kids.

“It’s safer for you here. I’ll be fine.”

Pearl then stood up and saw Amethyst and Garnet begin to approach.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Garnet asked, and Pearl nodded however there was a hint of uncertainty. Jonex then interrupted the two.

“I must say again that I am grateful for this aid. This is very noble of you.”

Pearl nodded calmly, and the Chairman continued.

“I have already informed the Commander of your arrival and purpose. You will advise the Commander on the best course of action for dealing with the rebellion. Whether you succeed or fail, you will return to Sereno once the issue is dealt with. You will also need this.”

Jonex then pulled a small circular device from his cloak.

“This holoprojector will allow you to remain in touch with the Lothal officials, and the BX droids who are escorting you. We have the utmost faith in you.”

Pearl nodded again, and a Tyrant commando droid approached the group.

“The preparations have been made, and the ships are ready to leave for Lothal.”

Jonex signaled the droid to leave, Pearl was about to join the droid when Garnet put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come back safe.”

Smiling Pearl simply said,

“I will.”

Garnet left to rejoin the others as the chairman decided to give his own parting words.

“I hope you will find both my intentions and actions noble.”

Before Pearl could question what he meant, Jonex had begun to make his way out of the hanger, and the commando droid began ushering pearl into the CIS shuttle. Pearl Boarded the shuttle accompanied by seven BX Commando droids, one of which had the Tyrant Emblem and color scheme. She didn’t want to leave Steven, but Pearl trusted the others to keep an eye on Jonex. She had to learn more about the CIS, and just what it’s like living and working in the Confederacy. Once Pearl had the information she needed, she could make a final judgment about the Chairman and the Confederacy as a whole. 

As the shuttle left the hanger Pearl took one last glance at the Tyrant before it jumped to hyperspace. She tried to understand Chairman Jonex’s parting words. Did the Chairman know her intentions? He did seem to have some form of premonition. Pearl shook her head free of the thought. She couldn’t go back now. Pearl only hoped the others would be safe without her.

The void of space gave way to blue skies and white clouds. Below Pearl could see rolling fields of pale yellow grass. There was a beauty to be found in the rolling plains, but as they neared one of the cities the skies grew dark. Grass gave way to barrens, barrens to mines, and finally, they were flying through the industrial metropolis. CIS drones patrolled the skies and small carrier ships took cargo in and out of the city. Pearl grew nervous as memories of Homeworld clawed their way into her mind. The CIS factories and mines were similar to Gem Kindergartens. Draining natural resources without any care for the damage it may cause. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the B1 pilot spoke up.

“We are arriving at the Techno Union Lothal Headquarters.”

“I thought we would be going to a government building?”

“The headquarters is the government building.”

Pearl looked at the skyscraper that towered over the city. The building was a light grey cone that sloped as it went up. Situated at the top of the tower was a pure glass orb with the Techno Union emblem holographically projected around it. The shuttle flew to the landing pad situated at the base of the building. From the shuttle, Pearl could see the tall walls and defenses that surrounded the tower. B2 droids walked the grounds, but stationed at certain points were a type of droid Pearl had rarely seen. They had a very smooth design and some kind of brown outer shell. Pearl could see large blasters replacing the arms. What she presumed to be the head was curved down and had 3 red eyes. These droids barely moved, but they did have 3 metallic legs. Pearl recalled these droids from a newscast a few months after the Confederacy’s arrival. If she remembered correctly, they were referred to as Droidekas.

When the shuttle landed, a group of magnaguards armed with electro staffs were waiting to greet them. The gunships dropped off their cargo in a different section of the hangar. Pearl walked out with the BX squad leader next to her, and the other 6 on the flanks. The magnaguards stopped in front of them.

“State your designation and business.”

The BX droid stepped forward.

“BX squad commander CD-13. We have arrived to deliver requested reinforcements from the Tyrant, and to act as guards and informants.”

The Magnaguard turned to Pearl who was standing attentive behind the commander, though there was a slight scowl on her face.

“Unidentified life form. No organic signs detected. No CIS designation Determinable. State your name and business.”

Pearl stepped forward

“My name is Pearl. Chairman Jonex sent me to help your leader handle the rebellion.”

Pearl said formally.

“Can you confirm?”

The guard asked.

“Affirmative. She had requested to aid you, and Chairman Jonex approved her intervention.”

The magnaguard stood unmoving for a few seconds before stepping back and falling in line.

“You will be escorted to meet with Lothal Chairman Vaz Rota. Follow us.”

The group moved through the hanger, and into the main building. Pearl saw more B2s and Droidekas standing guard at certain points. Save for the occasional potted plant the halls were grey and lifeless. Pearl could see various meeting rooms and computer rooms as they moved through the complex. Each was occupied with a variety of droids and different races. She recognized the humans but began to question how humans evolved outside of Earth, or how the Gems never knew about them. Stranger still was another alien race that walked the halls. At first, she had thought they were a variant of droid do to the metal plating on their chest and the metal face masks that reminded her of a gas mask, but she realized their green, box-like heads were organic. The only difference between them was the colors of their robes and plating.

Eventually, they made it to an elevator that would take them up to the board room. The Magnaguards dispersed at this point, and the group entered. After a few minutes, the doors finally opened into a circular reception with a few Protocol droids. From there they were guided to the boardroom.

The boardroom was located near the side of the sphere, so the back wall gave a view of the city. The Chairman’s desk as well as 3 other chairs were on a platform elevated above the rest of the room. On the lower half of the room was a circular table that was currently projecting a map of the city and surrounding lands. At opposite ends of the table were 2 figures. The first was the Tactical droid that sent the distress signal. Without the blue overlay Pearl could see its colors were brown and dark grey. The figure opposite to it was another one of the masked aliens. The metal on them looked to be silver, and they wore red robes. Pearl could hear their conversation as they approached.

“Are you sure this is wise?”

The alien’s voice was muffled and robotic, but Pearl could tell it was male.

“If you wish to stop the rebellion from spreading you can not let them spread their rhetoric in public. To keep the rebellion at bay you must enforce order.”

The BX commander interrupted the conversation

“Chairman Rota.”

“Yes, what is it? We are having a very-”

The Lothal Chairman then noticed the symbol on the BX droid.

“Oh, you must be a part of the aid we requested.”

It was then the Chairman noticed Pearl, who couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed with being relegated to the sidelines.

“Who is she?”

Pearl answered before the BX droid did.

“Pearl. Chairman Jonex allowed me to aid you with handling your rebellion.”

“Do you have military experience? You don’t seem to be a part of any military, in fact, I don’t believe I recognize your race. You seem humanoid but are far too pale, and then there’s that Gem.” 

Pearl was about to answer until the Commando droid intervened.

“That information is classified. Chairman Jonex saw fit to send her, and that is all you need to know.”

Vaz took a step back.

“Right, very well.”

He gestured to the Tactical droid who was now walking towards them.

“TX-1928 was left in charge of Planet Security after General Kalani was ordered to the front.”

“Shouldn’t a general be in charge?”

“All generals have been moved to the frontlines.”

TX-1928 responded

“As such, I have been given authority over the situation until a general is sent to take my place. Now then,”

The commander approached Pearl.

“State your business for being here.”

Pearl glared at the droid

“I told you I wish to help.”

“We do not require an advisor, only droids. The situation is under control.”

“If that were so you wouldn’t have a rebellion on your hands.”

Pearl said coldly.

“Well, then we are thankful for the aid. Come, we shall inform you of the state of Lothal.”

Pearl gave a polite nod and followed the Chairman to the main table. However, from the corner of her eye, she could the Tactical droid had not taken its robotic eyes off her. She could help, but shiver as its expressionless face analyzed her. When she made it to the table the droid stood opposite to her while the chairman sat at the head. The holographic model of the city shifted to give them a better top-down view of the city. For the untrained eye, it would seem like a maze of buildings and roads, but Pearl could see that it had a circular grid-like layout revolving around the tower. As she examined it closer she was able to deduce that the city was split into 3 main parts. The civilian skyscrapers and areas were located around the tower, whilst the factory buildings were located just beyond them, and then there were farms and mines located on opposite sides of the city’s edge. This set up meant resources could get to the factories quickly without having to travel through civilian areas.

“What is the current situation?”

Pearl asked no one in particular. TX-1928 was the one to respond.

“For the past month civilians have rioted in the streets, several factories and mines have been sabotaged, and multiple shipments have been stolen. While the large majority are simply armed thugs, but organized groups have been forming.”

“And how exactly did this start?”

“The rioting seems to be in response to the many laybacks that have happened recently.”

The chairman responded.

“Most of the rioters are jobless or a part of the lower class.”

“Surely that can’t be the only cause? Most rebellions don’t appear overnight.”

“That is of no importance.”

Tactical Droid commander interrupted.

“We must deal with our current situation.”

“And in order to do that we must know why people are rebelling in the first place, so we can address the issue.”

“That is unnecessary.”

“Unnecessary? Getting the support of the people is integral to-”

“Enough.”

The chairman stood up, mechanical eyes examining the 2 strategists.

“TX-1928 you are not to antagonize someone sent to help us. Jonex trusted her judgment, and so will I.”

He then turned to Pearl.

“However, much of the business conducted here is to be kept secret and you are not recognized as a CIS military or political leader in any capacity. I understand the need for public support, but those are issues that can be dealt with on a later date. Now we must deal with the insurgency.”

Pearl sighed and cleared her head. She chose to help, and she would have to get along with this droid commander.

“Right. I believe you were both discussing a course of action when I arrived?”

“Affirmative,”

TX said.

“In order to prevent the rebellion from spreading, or consolidating its forces, I plan to enact a citizen curfew. I will also use the droid army to prevent possible rebel sympathizers from gathering in the city.”

Pearl glared at the machine.

“That would only serve to grow resentment. Rebellions thrive off of anger and feelings of oppression. The rebellion I was a part of could always find allies because of how my Homeworld treated us.”

“Then what would you suggest?”

The Chairman asked.

“I would recommend you start by reworking the image of the droid army. The people must look to them as protectors or at the very least a better alternative to the rebel cause.”

“Chairman Rota, such action is unneeded. I will use the might of the droid army to crush the resistance quickly.”

“And how will you accomplish this?”

The Tactical droid pressed a button on the table, and the hologram shifted from a map of the city to some kind of large transport vehicle. The carrier didn’t have any visible wheels or tracks, so it was most likely a hovercraft. Surprisingly the vehicle looked like a flatbed truck from Earth. The hologram showed it to be carrying a large shipping container.

“The rebels have targeted many shipments, and I calculate that the larger the cargo the more likely the rebels are to attack it.”

The container hologram disappeared to reveal several BX Commando Droids.

“I will send out multiple large shipments to draw out the rebels, and when they go to take the supplies my droids will dispose of them.”

“If the public gets word of this-”

“They will not. All evidence of the event will be covered up,”

The droid then turned to Vaz.

“And Chairman Rota will give a public speech to put the people at ease, as you recommended.”

Pearl glared at the droid, as it somehow managed to emphasize a word through that droning voice box.

“Very well. I will begin preparation for the speech.”

“Chairman you can’t-”

“I understand your reasoning Pearl, but words alone will not stop this. If your claim of leading a rebellion is true then you must understand.”

Pearl wanted to object, but a part of her long-buried knew he was right. She knew first hand the need for force in any form of warfare, but that didn’t make it right. She had learned it wasn’t right.

“Don’t you see that this is morally wrong?”

She pleaded in one last attempt.

“If being moral would risk the stability of Lothal, then I do not care.”

Pearl was greatly surprised, as Rota carelessly pushed aside such a matter without a second thought. Pearl would have pushed further, but she was a stranger here. The former rebel didn’t have much trust built with them, so she opted to remain quiet. At least that’s what she told herself. On some subconscious level, she agreed. Pearl still remembered her time in the rebellion and the choices she had to make.

“TX-1928 you are to begin your operation. Pearl, will you need any form of residence while you are here?”

“Thank you, but I’m fine.”

“I suppose your race doesn’t require much rest then.”

“No, we do not.”

“Very well then you are both dismissed.”

Both the droid and Pearl left the office. The moment they were gone the chairman went to his desk and opened a communication line. A small hologram of the Techno Union emblem appeared.

“Please inform Chairman Tambor that the Gem has arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to inform me how I can improve my future works. It can range from literary criticism, lore I may have missed, or knowledge of military tactics.


	10. Chapter 10

Pine made her way back to Jaster’s office, remembering the route she and Jastor had taken to the armory from the training grounds. As the Gem walked through the halls, a sense of discomfort began to grow. In a way, this place reminded her of Homeworld. The cubic design of Mandalore appeared as a dull mirror to the Gem Empire. She found not having to see vibrant blues or bright greens wherever she turned refreshing. However, there was still a sort of comfort in the angular structure of the city. It wasn’t long before she made her way back. Pine went up to Jastor’s office, but as she was going to knock when the door opened to reveal Jaster.

“Good, you’re finished. Come in there are a few more things I need to discuss with you.”

Pine nodded silently and entered. Immediately she noticed 2 other Mandalorians in the room, standing at attention in front of the desk. They both had the same green camo armor and had their helmets held to their side, but the markings of the right were green while the left soldier had white markings. Both were male, and both were taller than her by a few inches; however, the 1 to the right of Pine was slightly taller than the other. The soldier on the left had light skin and had a well-trimmed, black goatee. His short black hair was slicked back, and his chest plate had markings of some kind of 6 legged reptiles. The other soldier looked oddly similar, but he was clean-shaven, and his hair was in a military cut. On his chest plate was the same 6 legged creature, but it was in grey paint and was mirrored.

“Pine these 2 will take over as your watchers and informants; Verd'ika Fenn Orar and Ruus’alor Cassus Orar.” 

Jaster gestured to Fenn on the left, and Cassus on right.

“You are to take Pine to the barracks and teach her the basics before you are set to train in half an hour. You are all dismissed.”

Before Pine knew it she was ushered out by her new caretakers, and the door was closed behind them.

“Well, this was unexpected.”

Pine and Cassus both turned to Fenn. Though Pine looked more confused, compared to Cassus who gave his brother a deadpan look. 

“After all that has happened, those are the first words to come out of your mouth?”

Cassus asked with a tired tone.

“Well, what am I supposed to say?”

Fenn asked sarcastically.

“Nothing. Let’s just get the shinny to the barracks and hurry this up.”

Cassus began walking towards the barracks with the other two in tow. Pine deduced that Cassus wasn’t in the mood to talk, so she turned to Fenn.

“Shinny? Is that a common term in your culture?”

Fenn let out a slight laugh.

“If you consider slang, culture then yes.”

“What does it mean exactly?”

The two were walking a few steps behind Cassus as they talked.

“It’s a term for new recruits. You can generally tell a soldier’s experience from the damage to their armor. Older soldiers tend to have battle scars on their armor, while recruits have brand new armor.”

“Why wouldn’t the soldiers just get new armor when it’s damaged?”

Rather suddenly their conversation was interrupted by Cassus.

“Because our armor is a part of us, and it stays with us through every battle. If you wish to blend in alien, then you should attempt to learn the culture.”

Cassus’ tone was cold, and though Pine was tempted to snap back at him, she understood that Cassus was her superior.

“Now hurry up. You have a lot to learn.”

The Ruus’alor picked up the pace, not even turning to look behind him.

“Don’t mind my brother,”

Fenn reassured.

“He just takes his job very seriously, and this is a mission from our Ver'alor.”

“That actually reminds me, what exactly is his job? I know he’s a Ver'alor, but what does that mean?”

Before Fenn could answer his brother interrupted again.

“The Ver'alor has command of a platoon consisting of 25 to 50 soldiers depending on the purpose of the platoon. The purpose of ours is to scout out areas, and fight on the frontlines when necessary.”

“And your job is?”

“I am the Ruus’alor. It is my job to ensure my squad follows orders and acts accordingly.”

“In simplified terms, he’s our glorified babysitter.”

If Cassus noticed his brother’s comment he didn’t speak on it, however, Pine’s expression soured.

“So he’s an Agate.”

Fenn just gave her a confused look.

“What’s an Agate? I assume it’s a Gem similar to you.”

“Heh, not in the slightest. Agates are Gem enforces, overseers, and correctors. They’re put in charge of facilities, and ensuring other Gems stay in line.”

“Sounds more like an Alor’uus. Their job is to oversee the management of facilities, and some act as the right hands for other military officers.”

Pine just gave a nod as the conversation ended, and silence returned. The rest of the walk was spent in silence, but eventually, the group made it to the barracks. The barracks weren’t anything special; a pure grey room with army green bunk beds built into the wall, and what looked to be some sliding drawer under each. Cassus had left to grab something from an adjacent room, while Fenn took a seat on one of the bunks. As Pine examined the room she noticed it was surprisingly empty.

“Where are the other soldiers?”

“Most of them are probably out with their families or spending time in the capital. It’s not often we get a break especially this close to home.”

“What do you mean?”

Before Fenn could answer her again, Cassus stepped in carrying a blaster. It was all black and was a little shorter than Pine’s arm. The actual blaster part of the weapon was about the same length of its stock, and above the barrel was a sniper scope. Pine was starting to get the sneaking suspicion he was interrupting these conversations on purpose.

“None of that is important Gem. Now Ver’alor Parjai has entrusted us to continue your integration into the Aran. I’ll assume your suit is equipped with the standard-issue.”

Under the helmet, Pine glared at Cassus.

“Yes, they-”

“That wasn’t a question Gem.”

Cassus was a cold as before. His expression was a permanent unchanging scowl. Pine couldn’t tell if the Ruus’alor disliked her, as his tone gave nothing away. This only served to fuel Pine’s slowly growing ire. Holding the barrel straight up, Cassus handed Pine the blaster.

“This is the weapon you will carry with you to battle; The Galaar 15 carbine rifle.”

“Wait, why? I already have a blaster in my wrists.”

Pine saw Cassus’s expression change for the first time as he let out an annoyed sigh.

“The wrist-mounted blasters are essentially a sidearm pistol. These carbines are the standard issue for scouting platoons and have been modified to be light and accurate. Fenn and I will instruct you in its use.”

Though Pine didn’t drop the glare under her helmet she nodded.

“Yes sir.”

Fenn hopped off of the bed noticing the slight bitterness in Pine’s tone.

“Well then let’s try some target practice. I’ll explain how it works, and my brother will make sure nothing goes wrong.”

Pine just gave a silent nod and followed the brothers out to the shooting range. While close to the first training area that Pine was taken to, the range wasn’t directly connected to it. Quickly the 3 of them checked in their identification and entered. The range itself was rather simple and bare, but Pine could see from the others' training that there was more to the blank canvas between the booth and the target. Walls moved are varying speeds in all sorts of seemingly random directions. Likewise, the targets were not simple targets, but rather some strange training droid that was programmed to jump and dodge between the barriers. Pine could see that certain areas had multiple droids, and sometimes the droids would even fire back.

“Welcome to one of the most advanced firing ranges in the galaxy.”

Fenn said with a sense of pride.

“With nearly 100 varying levels that can prepare you for any environment or explanation.”

“How?”

Pine asked

“I very much doubt floating barriers are very common in a planet’s ecology.”

“You can’t simulate every possibility,”

Fenn admitted

“But you can present the most difficult situation to make possible eventualities easier to work around.”

“Still wouldn’t this just present an exaggerated or overly difficult scenario that soldiers would never encounter?”

Her question was answered by Cassus' cutting tone.

“The range is meant to test a soldier's accuracy in all aspects. If you can hit the targets through this chaos then you should have no trouble aiming in any situation.”

Though it still didn’t make much sense to her, Pine decided against continuing to ask questions. The group made their way to a range a bit further back. When they got there Pine looked down the range, she was surprised to see that it wasn’t like any of the others. Instead of an array of moving walls, or a training droid, it was just a basic target.

“Why isn’t there one of those droids?”

Once again it was Cassus who answered.

“You’re essentially a new recruit, so you will be given the exact same treatment.”

The Ruus’alor seemed to sound bitter for a brief moment.

“This is meant to get you situated with your weapons. I assume you know at the very least how to hold your weapon.”

Pine gritted her teeth slightly at her superior's belittling tone.

“Yes, I do.”

“Yes sir.”

Cassus corrected sternly.

“Yes Sir.”

Pine kept her tone level, readied her weapon, and took aim. When Pine pulled the trigger she stumbled back as the carbine fired off. The red bolt flew by and grazed the edge of the target. Cassus glared at Pine.

“You said you knew how to handle the weapon.”

Pine lowered the carbine and regained her bearings.

“I didn’t expect a light weapon to have recoil.”

Cassus shook his head in annoyance, as Fenn went over to Pine.

“The Galaar doesn’t use light, neither do any other blasters.”

“You said it was a laser carbine. If it doesn’t use light then what does it use?”

“Heated plasma.”

Fenn reached for his own gun and removed the gas canister and battery pack to show Pine.

“This canister can be filled with different gasses that can be superheated by an electrical charge, then a magnetic field fires the plasma out of the barrel. The kick you felt was the ignition of the plasma. The Galaar line is known to use unstable, tightly packed gas to maximize its power and bolt speed.”

Pine raised a brow.

“That sounds highly unsafe.”

It was at this point Cassus decided to re-enter the conversation.

“Only if you are careless enough to mishandle your weapon.”

Pine’s eye twitched a bit at what Cassus was insinuating.

“Now continue the training.”

Pine once again turned her attention to the range, and this time the Gem braced herself as she took aim. Once again a red bolt flew across the range hitting the second outermost ring of the target. While better than nearly missing, Pine still gritted her teeth. Cassus’ following words didn’t help either.

“Of course you can barely aim.”

At this point, Cassus was barely hiding his annoyance.

“Let's do this from the top.”

What was meant to be a few minutes of target practice soon grew into nearly half an hour? However, this was less on the part of the brothers, and more on Pine’s insistence on continuing. While there was some noticeable improvement the Gem still failed to hit a bullseye. Fenn eventually was the one to break Pine’s insistence.

“Pine, our time’s up. We can continue this tomorrow.”

“I can hit a bullseye, I just need-”

Pine was cut off by Cassus.

“That was an order from your superior Verd'ika. Ver’alor Parjai has told us you’re meant to study our history and culture in the archives. I assume that suit of yours has a translator.”

Pine just gave a silent nod, and the group dispersed. Pine made her way through the halls eventually making her way to the Archives. Practically every building was connected through the halls of the building. The Archive was marked by a golden arch with artistic depictions of warriors engraved into it. The archives themselves appeared to be very similar to a library, but the shelves were stocked with glowing hard drives like a large server room. Tables with holo pads were lined neatly between the shelves. Pine spent the night there, undisturbed. However, in the back of her mind was another thought. Her new superior, Cassus, gave off the impression of spite. For the whole of their interactions, he sounded like an aquamarine looking to just shatter their subordinates. Pine quickly shook her head free of the thought. She was by all accounts a new recruit, so of course, Cassus would be like this. She assumed it was probably just how the squad commanders were meant to act. Eventually, the day did come, and Pine left to begin her training with Jaster. She was about to knock on the door of the Ver’alor’s office until she heard arguing.

“This creature isn’t fit to be a soldier sir.”

“Ruus’alor Orar we have discussed this,”

Cassus stood in Jaster’s office with a livid expression, whilst the platoon commander was massaging his eyes.

“We are dealing with a very unusual instance. We have the opportunity to learn the workings of alien technology more advanced than our own, and all our new informant asks of us is training.”

“Which only raises suspicion.”

Cassus emphasized

“She has almost completely skipped standard procedure.”

“Because I have orders to oversee her progress directly. If Pine receives training it would be best she remains under the eye of the Mandalorian Military. The galaxy doesn’t need another Durge.”

Cassus cringed a bit at the mention of the late bounty hunter’s name.

“If we are to assume she has any of the capabilities as the rest of her kind she could be a valuable asset, and if her suit works in the field then the Mand’alor may approve further development. You are dismissed Ruus’alor Orar.”

Cassus' composure was broken for a brief moment before his face assumed his usual stony expression.

“Yes sir.”

Cassus gave a salute and made his way to the door. Pine had heard the footsteps approaching, so she stepped a few feet back to make it appear as if she was just arriving. Pine’s helmet turned to look Cassus in the eye. Despite his stony expression, there were hints of annoyance in his face. Pine was quite happy the helmet covered her face, as she gave a hateful glare towards Cassus. With her previous assumption about her Ruus’alor discarded she knocked on the door.

“Verd'ika Pine, requesting permission to enter.”

“Permission granted.”

Pine entered, gave a salute, and stood at attention.

“At ease.”

Jaster stood up from his desk, placing some of the paperwork he had finished in one of the drawers.

“You’re a minute late Verd'ika”

“Apologizes sir. It won’t happen again, sir.”

Pine thought it best to not explain how she had arrived on time but had waited outside to listen in.

“Follow me.”

Jaster said calmly and walked out of the office. Pine fell into step behind him as they made their way to the training grounds and gym. However, instead of heading for the arena Jaster took pine to face several punching bags.

“After our first test in the arena it’s evident that you don’t know the first thing about combat, so we will be going over the basics.”

As much as it pained Pine’s pride to be reminded of her lack of combat skills, the Gem swallowed her words and obeyed her superior. Years of working under the Gem Empire had at least made her good at following orders without question. Her and Jaster had spent the next hour going over basic stances, punches, and of course Pine’s mistakes.

“Your first mistake was telegraphing your hits. Why exactly did you think such an attack was a good idea?”

“I was going off how I saw Quartz soldiers fight. They mostly powered through any enemies.”

“And you are not one of these Quartzes.”

Jaster pointed out bluntly.

“You can’t rely on raw power if you want to defeat one of them.”

Pine flinched as he said that, but she kept quiet and listened

“Now let’s continue. I want you to keep your arms close, and make your punches quick.”

Pine did as she was told, copying Jaster down to the exact movements. While her punches still lacked power behind them they were faster and more precise.

“Good. Now we have 10 minutes before you have to return to the platoon, and I have to get ready for their next briefing. We’ll do a quick round and see if you can fight longer than 7 seconds.”

Pine gritted her teeth a bit but kept silent as they went over to the arena and readied themselves. After they both assumed a fighting stance they began to inch towards their opponent, however, Pine was trying to close the distance quickly. Wanting to get in the first hit the Gem lunged forward with a few quick punches. Jaster bobbed back, dodging each hit. Pine pressed the advantage, but Jaster suddenly stepped forward and punched Pine square in the gut. Pine faltered as she let out a sharp breath. Before she could try to guard Jaster’s fist collide with her helmet letting out a metallic clang. With Pine disorientated, Jaster grabbed her arm and gave a sharp kick to Pine’s knee causing the trainee to collapse. With the winner of the match being evident the veteran let go on Pine’s arm and allowed her to get back up.

“19 seconds. A rather large improvement.”

“12 seconds isn't an improvement.”

Pine said bitterly.

“Watch your tone Verd'ika, and for a beginner, it is an improvement. Now get to the platoon barracks, you have a briefing at 0730. You’re dismissed Verd'ika Pine.”

With a salute, the two left to assume their duties. Almost immediately as Pine entered she came face to face with Cassus. His brother was standing not too far behind him. 

“About time you finished your training. I assume you were informed of the briefing?”

Cassus’s voice seemed to be more cutting than normal to Pine, but she nodded.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Wait here, we march out to the briefing room in exactly three minutes.”

Pine just gave another yes sir and waited for the platoon to set out. Exactly three minutes later a Mandalorian soldier with green armor and grey markings entered.

“Attention!”

All the troops stood stock-still by the bunks. Once the marching order was given the troops marched in complete unity as they made their way to the briefing room. They weren’t the only ones as several other platoons had also started to march in. Standing in front of a large green screen was Jaster looking over the troops all standing at attention. Once the last troops filtered in the door closed, and the roomed darkened. The screen flared to life displaying the Mandalorian emblem.

“Alright men we have a new mission from Alor’aan Parjai.”

The screen behind them changed to display a planet covered in snow and forests.

“6 standard months ago the CIS launched a surprise attack on the planet Galidraan, in the province of Borius. CIS forces took control of the orbital defense array at Fort Aura. With the cannons under their control, the CIS forces took out our capital ships in the area, and allowed a CIS fleet to land.”

The screen zoomed in on the province and displayed a medieval-looking fort outfitted with several large cannons.

“The CIS has used this province as a staging ground for further operations on the planet. With the orbital and aerial defenses under CIS control, all possible air support has been cut off from the province. The Alor’aan has seen fit to send reinforcements to take back the province on foot.”

The screen changed once more, now showing a comprehensive image of the landscape and highlighting one of the roads.

“The plan is simple. We will arrive by capital ship in the neighboring province of Kirin, and take a convoy to one of the military bases in Boreal. Each platoon will be sent to a different base with a different purpose. Further instructions will be given when you arrive.”

The screen shut off, and the lights came back on.

“The ships will be ready to leave in exactly 30 rotations. In the meantime, the platoons are to train for the cold and forested environment of Galidraan. You’re Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement for my readers. These next 3 chapters will most likely be my last works on this story for quite some time. I must stress that I am NOT abandoning this story, and I do intend to one day return to at the very least finish the first book.  
> However, I have spent much of my time on this story and have slowly begun to doubt its quality in certain aspects. I plan to take a break from this in order to focus on other projects. I have a Youtube channel and Deviant Art that I plan to put more effort into, as well as other stories I’ve wanted to write, one of which is another Steven Universe fanfiction. My channel and Deviant Art also go by the name James Clockwork.  
> Remember to inform me of your criticisms, and feel free to suggest how I can improve my writing. Like I said I have my doubts about my work and would love to hear what my readers think.


	11. Chapter 11

Come the morning Pine found herself marching alongside the platoon on their way to the simulation rooms. The soldiers made their way down the dull halls of the facility, with Ver'alor Parjai at the head of the march. The procession stopped before two large double doors. With the loud hiss of hydraulics, the doors slid open to reveal a long hallway with more doors spaced out along the walls. The hall kept the same dull grey as the rest of the building, but the doors were marked by royal blue lines. Several other Mandalorians in copper-colored armor with grey markings were standing guard or checking screens. The soldiers lined up and stood at attention as Jaster began to explain the situation.

“Over the course of the next 30 rotations, you will train to face the mountainous and forested lands of Galidraan, as well as the frigid temperature. Today the platoon will be split into five squads of ten, with those squads being split into teams of five. The rest will be explained to you as you go. For the simulation, jetpacks will be disabled. Understood!”

“Sir, Yes Sir!”

Jaster gave one last overview before turning to one of the copper-clad Alor’uus.

“Escort my men to their respective chambers.”

The officer gave a salute, before turning to the group and dividing them. Pine had been placed in team A with Fenn, Cassus, and 2 others. The Gem had a suspicion that this was on purpose. The group was told to wait for a bit for the final checks to be made. 

“So this is the stray we picked up.”

Pine turned in the direction of the male voice and saw one of her other teammates approaching her. He was the tallest out of the group, dressed in the same camo armor, and with the image of a large horned lizard skull painted on his chest in white. His face was chiseled and he was completely bald. A dark green emblem of Mandalore was tattooed on his forehead. While his voice was deep and gruff, Pine didn’t pick up on any hostile intent in the perceived insult.

“We’re not supposed to talk about it, remember.”

Pine then turned to a woman who had just walked up. Her armor was marked by a white bird claw above her heart, feather patterns on her wrists, and white wings painted on the sides of her helmet. The oddest part of her outfit was the bright red scarf around her neck. She was about the same height as Fenn, which caused Pine to realize that even with the limb enhancements she was the shortest of the group, much to her irritation. Fenn quickly made his way over as Cassus rolled his eyes.

“Pine I’d like you to formally meet some of the squad. The big guy is Lucius Cato, a tried and true soldier, and Antonia Vyn, the squad’s best aerial sniper.”

“Please don’t feed Lucius’ ego.”

Antonia said with exasperation.

“We’ve earned the honor. Why shouldn’t we enjoy it?”

Lucius was jovial as he gave a hard pat on Antonia’s back. The large soldier’s attitude and behavior uncomfortably remind Pine of an Amethyst soldier. Antonia seemed fine though, or at least was better at introductions.

“Both of you remain focused.”

All eyes turned to Cassus, who was glaring at them sternly. Fenn put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Let them have some time to get acquainted. Besides, it’s only a simulation.”

“That doesn’t mean we should treat it any less seriously.”

Moments later an Alor’uus returned to the room.

“All right everything’s set. Your mission is to simply walk to the end of the room and back. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Each of them saluted, but Pine was a little confused as she expected a bit more explanation as to what their mission was. Each of them entered the elevator, and it began to descend. Pine was taken back as freezing cold air rushed out. The room was a mess of dark grey hexagonal pillars that reached the ceiling The floor was covered in white snow, and vents simulated the rush of cold winds. Pine gave a slight shiver while her body tried to adjust. The Gem jumped slightly as Lucius gave her a pat on the back.

“Welcome to the simulation Shiny.”

He said somewhat mirthfully, but a tenseness was mixed in.

Led by Cassus the group trudged through the room unable to see the end of it. Cold winds pushed against them, and the only sound that accompanied them was the crunch of snow beneath their armored boots. Soon the tenseness of the group began to rub off on Pine. 

“I would have expected some more information on our goal, or at least something more complicated than walking to the end.”

“They try to give as little away as possible to keep you prepared.”

Fenn said as he carefully looked around them.

“But when you do these simulations a lot you start to see patterns in them, and on simulations like this they usually plan-”

Fenn was cut off as a bolt of electricity hit his shoulder, causing him to let out a scream.

“AMBUSH!”

Cassus called out as the soldiers quickly tried to find cover behind the trees. Fenn stumbled a bit as he practically jumped behind a tree. Soon a swarm of blue bolts was hurtling towards the now pinned down group. Cassus turned to face the others giving a simple hand signal to point out the direction of the large platoon of enemies.

“Watch the flanks!”

Antonia and Lucius took position to keep the enemy from surrounding them. Cassus, Pine, and Fenn kept their sights on the enemy ahead as they fired from behind their cover. The white training droids did the same, dashing from pillar to pillar as they slowly approached. Cassus gave a glance to Fenn.

“Fenn Condition!”

“I’m shooting aren’t I!”

The “injured” soldier said as he fired another bolt into a droid with his other hand. Cassus then looked at Pine.

“Fire Damit!”

“I am!”

The Gem shouted angrily as another one of her shots hit a tree.

“I just need,”

Pine began to lean out more trying to get a better angle.

“Don’t-!”

Cassus called out, but a bolt hit Pine square in the head. For any normal soldier, this would just disorientate them, but they could still take a few hits. However, the moment the bolt hit, Pine’s armor began to spark. She fell to the ground twitching and letting out a distorted scream as electricity surged through her form. Thankfully it wasn’t enough to dissipate her on the spot.

“Damnit, Fenn!”

“On it!”

With his still working arm, Fenn pulled Pine’s sputtering body behind a tree.

“What happened!”

Fenn shouted, and all he got were a few glitchy words.

“-Bolt-Circuits-Can't-”

Cassus just glared.

“Damn shinny stay behind-”

The squad leader was cut off as several bolts impacted his back. Fenn Quickly called over his shoulder.

“Lucius, I thought you were watching the flanks!”

“Kad Dammit I can’t take down all of them Fenn!”

Lucius quickly grabbed one of his EMPs and tossed it, but it collided with one of the pillars causing it to fall short of its intended target.

“Could use some support here!”

Antonia called out to Fenn.

“I can’t be everywhere at once!”

The enemies were closing in quickly, and the group had 2 down and 1 injured. Panic was setting in until several red bolts started flying from the opposite direction. The other team had found them just in time. Quickly one of the soldiers jumped behind a tree to meet them while the others provided covering fire.

“Status.”

“Two down, one shot in the shoulder.”

Fenn replied, and the other soldier nodded. With a quick gesture, the soldier signaled for an advance. Quickly 2 soldiers grabbed Pine and Cassus while the rest provided covering fire. The Mandalorians began to back away, as the amount of enemy fire began to dwindle. Soon the group could trudge through the snow unimpeded. When they finally returned, Cassus had finally recovered from the stun bolts, but the group was now facing a less than pleased Jaster.

“What in the Manda was that sorry display.”

Jaster particularly focused on the still limp body of Pine.

“-Wires-Shot-Repair-”

Her voice box was still glitching. Jaster just massaged the bridge of his nose before turning to the Alor’uus standing by in the room.

“Take Verd’ika Pine to my office.”

The Alor’uus raised an eyebrow.

“Sir if she’s injured then shouldn’t she-”

“You were given a direct order Alor’uus. Take her to My Office.”

The officer quickly saluted and quickly went about the task, and Jaster returned his attention to the group.

“Return to training.”

“Sir, Yes Sir.”

The soldiers gave a slightly awkward nod and continued on. Jaster shortly set out to see what exactly had happened with Pine. While he had seen the events unfurl, and could get a good idea of what exactly happened, Jaster still needed to assess the damage. When he arrived the Alor’uus were just leaving, having left Pine in one of the office chairs. With nobody else in the room, the plates of the suit were pried open as Pine tiredly tried to escape. The small Gem stumbled onto the floor with burn marks dotting her form.

“Status?”

“The stun bolt caused the suit to short out. Some of the wires melted, and most of the electronics have been fried.”

Jaster expected Pine to continue, but the Gem made her way to some of the tools that were kept in the office from her previous work.

“And your status?”

It took Pine a few seconds to figure out what her superior meant.

“I’m fine.”

Jaster just raised an eyebrow as Pine continued to stumble around showing clear signs of fatigue and injury.

“I can see scorch marks. How exactly does your kind heal?”

Pine began opening the parts of the suit trying to find which parts had to be replaced.

“If a Gem’s form is severely damaged then it will dissipate, and retreat back into the Gem for a time. Peridots are rather durable, and can keep their forms together for longer periods of time.”

Moments later Pine’s form glitched for the briefest moment causing the Gem to drop her tools.

“Take a break and heal.”

“I can continue working.”

“That was an order Verd’ika.”

That got the green Gem to stop.

“Yes Sir.”

Immediately Pine disappeared in pale green smoke, as her gem lightly clattered to the floor. It was night by the time she reformed. Jaster had been finishing the last of the day's paperwork when a bright green light filled the room. Just like before the peridot gem levitated before the light morphed into Pine’s form. When the light faded Jaster was surprised to see Pine’s uniform had changed. She now wore a green camo jumpsuit that covered her whole body. The Mandalorian emblem, in pale green, replaced the blue diamond that once adorned her original uniform. Immediately Pine stood at attention.

“Apologies sir if I had disturbed you.”

“At ease Verd’ika.”

Jaster hadn’t looked up from his paperwork.

“I couldn’t exactly leave you to reform anywhere else. I see you were capable of changing your uniform.”

Pine briefly looked down.

“Yes sir. I thought it would be more fitting. However, if the uniform isn’t correct then I can-”

“Your armor is your uniform.”

It was only then Jaster looked up from his papers.

“You are only able to change your form when you dissipate, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“And in order to do this, you must take damage?”

“Yes sir.”

“And I believe you were about to offer to change your form through the same means.”

Pine hesitated for a moment.

“I don’t see how this is relevant-”

“As one of my Verd’ika both your physical and mental health are my responsibility. Don’t let your supposed immortality get the better of you. We both know your kind can still be killed.”

Jaster began to put the paperwork away before getting up.

“We will spend extra time on your training in the morning. I believe you are scheduled to study in the archives.”

Pine nodded.

“Yes sir, but isn’t the suit-”

“I had some of the platoon engineers replace the parts. You are dismissed Verd’ika Pine.”

With that Pine re-entered the suit and the two left the office, however, the moment Jaster had turned the corner Pine turned around and briskly made her way to the shooting range. The click of her boots as she made her way down the grey halls seemed to be much louder. When she arrived the facility had only a few soldiers practicing their aim, or here for recreation. Pine had learned that many of the military facilities also acted as a form of recreation for the soldiers due to their warrior culture.

Pine checked in her identification and went over to the ranges. The Gem was about to stop at the targeting range she had trained at before, but before she touched the panel to activate in her hand stopped just above it. Her gaze lingered down the range for a few seconds before she brought her hand back in a tight fist and walked to a different range which contained a training droid. Pine began to input the settings for the training. At first, she was planning on trying to get a close simulation of what she had faced before, but then the Gem’s mind began to drift to Fenn’s words from when she was here last.

You can’t simulate every possibility, but you can present the most difficult situation to make possible eventualities easier to work around.

With a quick glance at the panel, Pine began to go through the presets and picked one of the more difficult options. Under her helmet, Pine glared at the droid that began to start up. The Gem’s hand briefly ghosted over the white circle on her chest. She had to improve. With a deep breath, she braced the stock against her shoulder, took aim, and spent the night attempting to hit the droid. 

The morning sun began to rise, and she had yet to hit the droid once, but that didn’t stop her from trying. However, the Gem knew she couldn’t continue forever. Jaster would be expecting her for training soon. So with an irritated and strained sigh, she left the range. She quickly made her way to Jaster’s office right on time. However when the Gem entered there was a very irritated Jaster sitting behind the desk.

“Remove your helmet Verd’ika.”

Without hesitation, Pine did as she was told, now holding the helmet to her side with her arm.

“Verd’ika Pine, where were you last night?”

Jaster asked immediately. Pine was about to lie, but she could tell Jaster knew full well that she had gone to the range. The Gem had a slight shudder but kept her voice level as she looked her superior in the eyes.

“At the range sir.”

“And why were you in the shooting range, unaccompanied, when your orders were to study in the archives?”

Jaster’s tone was firm and irritated. Memories of her time working in the Kindergarten began to crawl to the forefront of her mind.

“In order to train sir.”

“You are to only train while under supervision!”

Jaster got up from his seat and began to approach Pine. The Gem continued to keep her composure, but something was causing her to tremble. An instinct, or thought, that was beginning to gnaw away at her as the situation started to feel more and more familiar. Still, Pine pushed herself to at the very least explain her actions.

“Sir with all due respect, my current level is unacceptable. I have to-”

“Did I ask you a question Verd’ika?”

Jaster’s glare frozen Pine in her place, and her body stiffened on instinct.

“N-no, sir.”

Jaster was now right in front of Pine.

“You are not allowed to train without either myself, Cassus, or Fenn keeping an eye on you. Do I Make Myself Clear!”

“Yes, Mama!”

They both went silent, as the helmet fell to the floor. Pine was shaking, and her hands were over her mouth. Pine had told Jaster about her previous overseer, so it wasn’t hard for the Ver’alor to connect the dots. Jaster's expression remained stoic as he made his way back to his desk, and allowed Pine to calm herself. With a tired sigh, he looked the Gem in the eye.

“You must understand that if you are to be trained as a Mandalorian, then you must train under supervision.”

“Then allow me to train more.”

Pine pleaded.

“I can’t hit a single droid, and so far I’ve been nothing but dead weight. I’m also fairly certain some members of the squadron aren’t too pleased with my performance.”

“If you are speaking of Ruus’alor Orar you must understand that it is his job to push troops.”

“We both know he doesn’t believe I’m fit to be a soldier.”

It then clicked with Jaster.

“So that was why you were late for our second session. You heard.”

“Yes Sir.”

Pine looked Jaster in the eyes, pleading

“I beg you to allow me more training. I don’t understand why I can’t just do it myself.”

“There are Several reasons Pine.”

The veteran’s tone was level

“First of all you are still unfamiliar with some of our technology, so the supervision is for your own protection. Second, you can’t simply learn these things on your own. You must have someone to teach you. You can most likely guess the third reason if you did listen in on my conversation with.”

Pine just gave him a confused look.

“I don’t quite follow. I assume it has something to do with someone named Durge.”

Jaster nodded

“Durge was a non-Mandalorian from the clone wars era who was trained by a Mandalorian by the name of Jaing. I don’t know all the specifics, but I do know that there was an inciting incident where Mandalorian forces had killed Jaing. In a quest for revenge, Durge began to hunt down Mandalorians, and kill them.”

Jaster’s expression became unreadable.

“A non-Mandalorian, trained in the art of Mandalorian combat, only to go on and hunt down others in a quest for vengeance. Sound familiar?”

Pine glared at the veteran.

“I don’t see how this affects you. You get your technology and testing, I get combat experience and a ship out of here. That was the deal.”

“And what exactly is your plan once you’re gone? Are you going to hunt down every Gem you come across?”

“Yes.”

The peridot said without hesitation. Jaster just massaged his temples.

“I won’t stop you, but vengeance can not drive you forever. You must have something worth fighting for.”

“I don’t see how this is any of your concern.”

Pine said quietly.

“Because Pine, you are still under my watch. Additionally, you wouldn’t be willing to fight in our war if vengeance was all that was pushing you.”

Pine sighed.

“If it weren’t for you I’d still be trapped in the abandoned facility. You’ve shown me more respect than practically any Gem I’ve had to work with, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find your people’s culture admirable.”

Pine places a hand over her chest.

“I owe you at least some help, even if I’m just one soldier.”

Jaster gave a slight smile and nodded.

“Glad to have you onboard Pine. Now we’ve wasted enough time, and since you have skipped out on your studies I’ll be reworking your training to not only encompass more of the day. To ensure that you remain on task I will also assign members of the platoon to keep an eye on you at all times. Do I make myself clear?”

Pine saluted.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. put your helmet back on and head to the training area. You have a long day ahead of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter I have written and proof-read up to this point. I know I sound melodramatic, but once more I assure you that I will return to this project someday. However, with school, I doubt that will be soon. As stated previously I also have a Youtube and Deviant Art which also are named James Clockwork. For the few who actually bothered to give me the time of day, Thank You. This has been a wonderful experiment, and I hope to do more in the future. I once again must stress that I am not abandoning this project. I just need a breath of fresh air and some time to look back on and improve my work.  
> Good Night Everybody.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive and haven't forgotten

The days continued to pass by, as Pine spent more of her time training. However, over this time she was starting to realize that a Gem’s stamina wasn’t as great as she once thought. Still, this was only a slight inconvenience. She was currently in the archives alone oddly enough. She assumed Fenn would have been here to keep an eye on her, but she was left alone. Pine knew Cassus wouldn’t be here as he was asked to help Ver’alor Parjai with some paperwork. She was honestly glad about this. The two never interacted unless it was necessary.

Pine knew this didn’t give her a pass from her studies, so she continued learning about the new Mandalorian culture, and the recent history of the galaxy. She stared at the holographic screen projected from the desk, absorbing everything that scrolled by. However, her reading was interrupted by a familiar boisterous voice.

“So the Shiny has taken a shine to our great culture.”

Pine rolled her eyes under her helmet.

“Hello, Lucius.”

“Glad to see you remember me. We didn’t get to talk much before the simulation.”

Pine turned off the screen and turned to face the towering soldier.

“So why exactly are you here?”

“It is a public archive.”

Lucius jokingly said.

“And Fenn asked me to.”

“What, why? Aren’t he and Cassus meant to be my overseers?”

“Said he wanted to help Cassus, so I’ll be filling in for him.”

“Very well.”

Pine said calmly as she returned to reading. However Lucius could tell Pine was annoyed, or to some degree bored. He noticed the slight fidgets or the occasional annoyed sigh from the Gem as she read.

“Credit for your thoughts?”

“What?”

“You haven’t pick-up any slang, have you.”

Lucius could practically feel the eye roll.

“It’s not important. I’m already trying to learn Mandalorian history and culture.”

Pine’s voice was partly strained as she spoke, and Lucius quickly picked up on it.

“What I mean is what’s on your mind. You clearly aren’t all too enthused about these studies. What, not one for reading?”

“That’s not the issue. Peridots were designed for information, recording, and analysis.”

“That still doesn’t answer the question.”

Pine once again turned her attention away from the screen to address Lucius.

“While I understand the need to learn about your culture to better work with the other soldiers, I don’t think this is what I should be focusing on. Compared to training, I don’t see the need for this.”

Lucius’s hands clenched as his voice became grave.

“Our history and culture are intrinsic to the improvement of our empire. It is our culture that instilled values of honor, courage, and loyalty within us, and it is from our history we learned to better improve our future.”

“Then please, enlighten me to how this could possibly improve my own abysmal combat capabilities.”

Pine asked sarcastically. Everything seemed to go silent, but then Lucius got up and walked over to the shelves. Pine was at first confused, however, Lucius swiftly returned and inserted a data chip into the holoprojector. As the screen came online Pine saw what her squadmate had retrieved. A data bank of Mandalorian combat techniques and battle tactics.

“If it’s combat knowledge you want then you may find this more helpful.”

“Aren’t I meant to be studying culture and history?”

“And we are a warrior culture, with a history of honing our combative craft. I also have a few chips on weapon mechanics if you’re interested.”

Pine noticed a joking smugness in Lucius’ tone.

“Um, Thanks.”

Pine said somewhat awkwardly, feeling that she had partly insulted him earlier. Nonchalantly Lucius replied,

“Don’t mention it.”

Before sitting back, and beginning to read something on the adjacent holo pad next to Pine. The two didn’t really talk much more after that, but the atmosphere wasn’t as bitter as before.

Elsewhere in the base, an annoyed Cassus had just finished delivering files to his Ver’alor and was being tailed by an equally annoyed Fenn.

“Look all I’m saying is to take this less personally.”

Cassus just glared at his brother.

“That alien will be treated just like the rest of us. The Alor’uus who trained us didn’t exactly go easy.”

“Yes Pine should be treated like all the other soldiers, and as such should be given the same amount of respect.”

“Would you rather I coddle the Gem?”

“We both know that’s not what I mean.”

Fenn quickened his pace to keep up with his brother.

“My issue is that you seem to be taking this personally.”

“Did you just forget about everything we did to get through training?”

Cassus stopped in his tracks, causing Fenn to nearly bump into him.

“I will not treat her like some special stray.”

“By the Manda, I don’t want you to do that.”

Fenn hiss out.

“Just at the very least talk to Pine, and get along. We can’t have you trying to kill each other in the middle of a war zone.”

“That’s beside the point. The Gem was in a professional role before. It most likely understands this is simply how things are handled.”

Fenn rolled his eyes.

“You are missing the point.”

“I don’t know why you care so much about the Gem.”

“Because I know to show my peers respect. You barely use Pine’s actual name, and refer to her by her race.”

“Again this is exactly what the Alor’uus did when we were in training.”

“The Alor’uus called us by our ranks, and still treated us as Mandalorians.”

“The Gem is no Mandalorian.”

Cassus said sternly, but by this point, Fenn had grown tired of the argument.

“I won't force you, but we can’t let this get in the way during combat. Now come on, I believe we have to continue Pine’s training.”

Cassus nodded.

“Very well then. What is it we have to cover today?”

“Jetpacks I believe.”

“Great…”

Cassus began to massage his temples.

“This is going to go horribly.”

“Not if we get a good teacher.”

Cassus just gave his brother a confused look, so Fenn reassured him.

“Just trust me.”

Once again The hours ticked by. Pine left the archives to meet up with her overseers, but Lucius decided to spend his remaining off time in the archives. Pine made her way to the barracks walking through the busy halls. However, when she arrived, Pine saw 1 other with them. The green Gem recognized the bright red scarf wrapped around her neck.

“Antonia.”

“Hello Pine.”

The two soldiers gave each other a respectful nod, as Fenn walked up next to Antonia.

“Today we are to instruct you in the use of flight-based combat and to ensure that things go smoothly we have enlisted the help of the squad’s best aerial soldier.”

Pine nodded, trusting that Fenn and Cassus would have more knowledge of the strengths of her squadmates. As usual, Cassus was the one to push the group along.

“Now that introductions have been done, I believe we should make our way to the training grounds.”

“Of course.”

Fenn responded happily as they made their way out. As they walked through the halls Pine noticed that Fenn seemed to be keeping an eye on his stony-faced brother. Pine paid no mind to this and opted to focus on the upcoming flying practice. She had flown before using her enhancers, it was one of her favorite things to do when she was still working in the kindergarten, but the spinning blades of her old enhancers worked differently from the jetpack now attached to the back of her suit.

The soldiers had made it to the training area, and signed in, but continued through it to another set of large double doors at the opposite end. Before Pine was a rather open room with a ceiling that stretched high above them. In various sections of the room had pillars that reached the ceiling. Hoops and targets were suspended in the air above them. It stood as another example of just how large the interiors of the enclosed cities were. Fenn turned on his heels and said dramatically,

“Welcome to the Aerial Combat Training Center. It has all the basic things you’d need for jetpack training. Cassus and I will be here to watch, but Antonia will be the one to instruct you.”

Pine nodded and joined Antonia at one of the training courses, with Cassus and Fenn standing on the sidelines.

“So assuming you didn’t rewire the jetpack the same mechanics should apply. Now, do you know how to get the thing started.”

“Yes, mam.”

Antonia briefly paused the lesson when Pine said that.

“No need to act so formal. We’re both Verd’ika after all.”

“But you’re my senior and teacher. Am I not supposed to use those terms?”

Antonia shook her head.

“Not really. You can still use it as a sign of respect, but I prefer not to be called mam. I ain’t that old yet.”

The soldier tried to crack a joke, but it just left Pine feeling a bit awkward so Antonia continued the lesson.

“Ok let’s just try to get you off the ground first. Just activate the pack, and try to remain still. The slightest shift of weight can send you flying.”

Pine nodded and hit the button on her wrist to activate the jetpack. Carefully the Gem was lifted into the air and now hovered a few feet above the ground.

“Good, now use your legs to shift your weight.”

Pine did as she was told, and seconds later the gem found herself careening towards a wall.

“Crap!”

Antonia shouted as she quickly chased after the Gem. Fenn and Cassus prepared to intervene, but Pine was completely calm. This wasn’t the first time she was flying in a dangerous situation. As the Gem was speeding toward the wall, she quickly curled her legs causing her body to flip back. Pine’s feet impacted the wall, and her trajectory turned, sending Pine flying right above Antonia. Then almost on instinct, A strange feeling began to run through her. A feeling she recognized. Much to her squadmates’ surprise Pine was suddenly able to move through the air with unrivaled precision. Cassus just stared confused while Fenn gave his brother an ‘I told you so’ smile. Antonia simply landed with a smile.

“Well aren’t you a natural. Why don’t you show us your landing.”

Antonia demonstrated her own skill, quickly diving to the ground then pulling up and landing on her feet. Pine gave a slight salute as she tried to copy the same movement. Her dive was well executed, but when she pulled up to land the Gem found herself spinning in the air before crashing on the back of her helmet. Antonia and Fenn flinched slightly, as Cassus facepalmed and mutter under his breath.

“Such precision in the air, yet you can’t stick the landing.”

The three of them walked over to ensure Pine hadn’t been injured while the Gem stood up with a groan.

“So have you used a jetpack before, or was that just some precise flailing.”

Fenn joked.

“I’d like an answer as well. It usually takes soldiers months to get a handle of these things.”

Antonia asked.

“Well, Gems have the ability to shift the light concentration and density of their forms. This allows our bodies to adapt to the gravity of any planet we go to. I just used a similar technique to consciously shift my weight, so I had better precision in the air.”

Cassus raised his brow.

“Then why exactly couldn’t you stick the landing?”

Pine’s voice became a bit embarrassed.

“Well, when I saw Antonia pull up from a dive to a landing I tried to emulate it by shifting my form.-”

Pine was then cut off by Cassus.

“I assume you had shifted to much weight, causing you to overdo it and crash.”

“Yes…”

Cassus sighed.

“Well, that explains why your movements were so sudden. You need to be more disciplined when you use this ability of yours. Being able to turn faster means nothing if you can’t remain stable.-”

Cassus himself was then cut off by a loud cough from his brother, and so the Alor’uus let out another sigh.

“But this will make your training easier. Good work.”

That last part actually caused Pine to meet Cassus’ eyes as if she were genuinely surprised.

“Um thank you, sir.”

Cassus just nodded as he pulled up a screen on his visor.

“Training can continue later. We need to continue our own assignments and Pine has to train with Jaster. Dismissed.”

Pine saluted as the group split up. The Gem waited near the entrance of the training area for Jaster. Mere minutes later the Ver’alor arrived. Pine noticed a slight smile on her superior’s face.

“So I hear you adapted well to the jetpack.”

“Yes Sir. I was able to-”

“Shift the weight of your form. Cassus filled me in on his way to the barracks. Quite a useful trick.”

“Yes Sir.”

Pine nodded as the two situated themselves at their usual training area near the back.

“Now then let’s continue with the attack drills. I want to see fast attacks.”

Pine nodded and went through the attack patterns that had been drilled into her. Jaster continued to shout commands at her as she went through the motions.

“Dodge Pine. you won’t always be punching a bag.”

“Your attacks are too repetitive, attack at different angles.”

“Push with your punches.”

It went like this for 20 minutes, before Jaster gave the signal to stop.

“Good, you’re improving. Now we’ll spend these last few minutes sparring. 19 seconds is the time you have to beat.”

“Yes Sir.”

The two positioned themselves at opposite ends and began to circle around each other. Much to Jaster’s surprise Pine didn’t go for the first attack and opted to wait and see if he made a move. Jaster was the one to close the distance and go for a jab, but Pine quickly bobbed to the side and went for a hook to Jaster’s side. The veteran pulled his arm back block pines attack, and then he struck the Gem in the stomach. Pine knew Jaster would follow up with a strike to the head so she quickly began to back away, causing Jaster’s fist to fly right in front of her visor and giving both of them a bit of breathing room.

“Your technique has improved.”

“Learned it in the archives.”

“You were meant to be learning our culture.”

“And from what I’ve been told Mandalorians have a warrior culture.”

Jaster gave a slight smile.

“You’re right, so why don’t I show you the true skill of a warrior.”

Jaster once again presses forward, much faster than before. Pine was on the defensive as she dodged and blocked each of Jaster’s strikes. In an attempt to gain ground Pine grabbed Jaster’s arm as he went for a hook. Pine expected Jaster to counter with a strike from his other hand, but instead, She felt Jaster grab her own arm. The Ver’alor then delivered a sharp kick to Pine’s leg causing the gem to fall with a loud thud. With Pine knocked down the match ended, and Jaster pulled Pine to her feet.

“Not counting that pause during the match you lasted around 1 minute. A rather large improvement.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Jaster still picked up on the bitter tone in Pine’s voice.

“You should be pleased with how far you’ve come. Not many are able to learn so quickly.”

“It’s still not enough.”

“But it will be soon.”

Jaster assured her.

“You have a few minutes before you’re set for another simulation. Take a break, Pine. Dismissed.”

“Yes Sir.”

Pine saluted as Jaster took his leave. Pine was about to spend her last few minutes in the shooting range to practice, but before she went through the doors she stopped. Her gaze lingered down the hall for a few moments before she made her way to the archives to study.

The hours passed and the time came when Pine was set to join her squad in the simulation. The soldiers were in the same groups as before, so she was once more with her overseers, Lucius, and Antonia. Lucius was the first to make small talk as they waited for the Ruus’alor to return with their orders.

“So how was your training with the Ver’alor?”

“It went well. Lasted 1 minute this time.”

“Well aren’t you a prodigy. You’ll make a fine soldier.”

Lucius gave Pine another strong pat on the back, but the Gem had grown used to them.

“Congratulations are not yet in order.”

Cassus said coldly.

“Not until the shiny has survived its first battle.”

The atmosphere grew colder. Pine just gave a silent nod and prepared her carbine. Lucius went over to talk with Antonia, and Fenn glared at his brother. Minutes later a Ruus’alor entered the room and the soldiers immediately stood at attention.

“This course will train you for mountainous terrain. Your mission is to reach the target at the end of the simulation and shut it down. You are allowed to use anything within your arsenal to complete the mission. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir.”

The squad said in unison, and the Ruus’alor nodded.

“Head to the elevator. You are dismissed.”

The soldiers entered as asked and descended to the simulation. Just as before cold air rushed to envelop the group, but now they were faced with a claustrophobic sight. Ahead was a tight ravine. The pillars had shifted to create tall mountainous walls with only a few platforms near the higher levels. Cassus turned to the group.

“Activate Jetpacks. Watch for snipers.”

“Yes Sir.”

And in seconds they were in the air, flying through the ravines of the simulation. Pine was doing fairly well and kept herself stable. But the flight was interrupted as blaster fire started to fly past the soldiers.

“EVASIVE ACTION!”

Cassus shouted and the soldiers scattered. They dodge through the hail of bolts that were being fried from droids positioned along the walls. Antonia fired back with deadly accuracy taking out several droids. Cassus and Fenn tossed EMPs out taking down chunks of the droids. Pine was struggling to hit anything while in flight, so she tried a new tactic. Pine darted towards a droid nest and proceeded to charge right through them knocking a few down to the floor below. The droids that were left fired at Pine, but failed to notice the EMP that she left behind. It went off shutting down the enemies. As Pine rejoined the group, Lucius gave her a thumbs up, but Cassus’ voice came through the radio.

“You can’t just charge the enemy like that! Stay Close!”

Pine gave no retort as they continued through the simulation. It wasn’t long until they made it to the target. A droid fortification with an antenna tower at the top. The soldiers were met with twice as much firepower and were forced to land and take cover. Pine end up slamming into a wall but still could get up. Fenn landed next to her.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine.”

The two quickly ducked behind cover as blaster fire rained down on them. Cassus called over the radio.

“Rocket Droids!”

The soldiers peaked from behind their cover and saw what looked to be B2 droids rocket into the air, and begin approaching them.

“Antonia!”

“On it!”

Antonia fired from behind cover and shot down the flying droids. She then flew out and struck some of the snipers lining the tower. Lucius joined her shortly after and shot at the droids on the tower. Cassus once again contacted Fenn and Pine.

“Move up!”

They flew off to another position while Antonia and Lucius provided covering fire. Pine’s attention was focused on trying to hit the droids, but she saw one throw a stun grenade over to Cassus, whose attention was one the droids firing at him. Quickly Pine flew over and grabbed Cassus just before the stun grenade went off. Both of them tumbled to a lower part of the ravine, right under the tower.

“What Was That!”

Cassus berated.

“I was trying to save you! You would have been hit by the Stun Grenade!”

“And you crashed both of us right under the enemy!”

Cassus then turned his attention towards the droids that were beginning to surround the pair. Pine began to fire at the droids above while Cassus was slowly taking down the rocket droids. The short Gem still struggled to hit the droids above. Most of her shot flew right past them, but then Pine finally struck one of the droids in the head causing it to fall.

“I Hit One!”

Her self celebration was short-lived as Cassus quickly pulled her back so she wouldn’t be crushed by the droid she had just shot.

“Focus Shiny!”

They continued to fire until Lucius swooped in and took out the remaining droids. However, as Lucius began to land next to them several stun bolts impacted his back. Antonia quickly took out the snipers responsible, but they weren’t out of the woods yet. Cassus radioed to Fenn.

“Lucius is down.”

“I got him covered.”

Fenn met up with the pair and gave a quick salute. Cassus then radioed to Antonia.

“Keep us covered. Shiny with me!”

They flew into the air mere inches from the wall. Antonia shot any droids Cassus or Pine didn’t take out as the two ascended. Pine and Cassus made it to the top of the tower and quickly despatched of the droids stationed there, however, a few Rocket droids had made it past Antonia.

“Pine shut it down! I’ll cover you!”

The Gem nodded and quickly ran over to the antenna. It was rather obvious what Pine was meant to do as she spotted the lever on the side of the antenna, but before she could pull it she felt a sharp kick that knocked her to the side. When she stood up she had to dodge again as an electric staff swung past her.

“Shiny!”

Cassus called.

“Just keep me covered I got this.”

Pine was now fighting the Magnaguard Training droid one on one. The Gem was forced onto the defensive, as one strike from the electro staff would take her out. With the aid of her jetpack, she was offered far more mobility allowing her to dash away from any of the attacks, but she didn’t have a clear shot at the lever. She had continuously backtrack as the droid pushed its advantage. Pine was on the edge of the tower, and Cassus was still fighting off the Rocket Dorids. The Magnaguard gave one final swing as Pine jumped off the building. The Droid looked over to see where she went, only see Pine rocket right towards it. Pine’s helmet collided with the head of the droid knocking it to the ground and disarming it. Without anything between her and the target, Pine pulled the lever deactivating the antenna and ending the simulation.

The group made their way out of the simulation and were given some praise by the Ruus’alors who were watching. They could finally take a break as the other simulations were coming to an end. Pine was immediately approached by the rest of her squad.

“Didn’t get hit this time around. Nice job Pine.”

Fenn said jokingly.

“Shame I wasn’t there to take down the Magnaguard. That would have been a challenge.”

Lucius lamented, but Antonia spoke up.

“Sorry bout that. Guess I missed a few.”

Fenn gasped in mock surprise.

“Antonia Vyn, missing? Unheard of.”

The group got a good laugh in before Cassus entered the conversation.

“Just got word from the Ruus’alor. We’ve been given the clear the leave.”

The soldiers nodded and said their goodbyes to Pine as they made their way to the Barracks. Pine was also beginning to leave when she heard something that made her stop dead.

“Pine.”

The Gem turned on a dime and looked at Cassus in surprise.

“Thanks for the save.”

There was a brief silence before Pine gave a quick salute.

“No problem Cassus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive hiatus but School and College apps have been taking up most of my time. I can't say I'll be uploading regularly, but I've been thinking about re-writing old chapters and I do have some drafts for future chapters in the works. As always criticism is welcomed as I do wish to improve my writing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chairman Jonex stood in his private quarters on the Tyrant. In front of him was a screen with various records of recent events. The Chairman scrolled through with a slight smile as he checked off points and added new lines. The silence of the office was broken as a Tactical Droid entered the room.

“We have arrived on Serenno, Chairman.”

Jonex dismissed the screen and turned his chair to face the droid.

“Good. Inform our guests that we have reached our destination.”

“Yes, Chairman.”

The Tactical droid gave a slight bow as it left to fulfill its task. Once the droid had left Jonex stood up from his seat and turned to face the portrait of his late mentor before he went out to prepare for their arrival on Serenno.

The Crystal Gems were informed of their arrival and were taken to a hanger containing a CIS shuttle. Chairman Jonex was taking the solar sailer that once belonged to his master. The Ships left the hanger and began making their way to the planet’s surface. The dark void of space faded to the pale grey skies of Serenno. From outside the shuttle windows, the Gems could see their destination. A beautiful city that seemed to be made primarily of off white marble and quartz. The city was built in a valley and was surrounded by lush wilderness. The ships began flying across the city tops until it came to a sort of palace at the far end. The building was an oval of white metal with glowing green windows. It was built into one of the cliffs that surrounded the city below. Spikes made from the same material rose from the ground in a half-circle around the central building. The large structure was a sight to behold.

The ships landed on a pad not too far from the main entrance. A long road stretched to the doors at the base of the tower, and large rectangular gardens lined the walkway. As the Gems made their way out of the ship they were able to get a better scope of just how large it was. The two youngest of the group were completely enraptured by the grandeur and prestige the building practically radiated. Various armed droids and several aliens dressed in rather fancy or professional clothing walked the premises.

“This place is amazing!”

Steven Exclaimed.

“It looks like a castle from one of my fantasy books.”

Connie gazed upon the building in wonder.

“I can assure you that Castle Serenno no mere fantasy.”

The group turned to see The Chairman walk towards them. He still wore the brown cloak around him, but he now wore a pitch-black long coat similar to an admiral’s coat. 

“Ay, Jonex this your place?”

Amethyst asked, but Jonex shook his head.

“Technically it belongs to the government.”

Jonex Gestured for the group to follow as magnaguards came to escort them to the building. As they walked the Chairman spoke of the castle’s history.

“The castle was the family home of House Dooku. My master Count Dooku was the last to officially own Castle Serenno. Upon his death, during the Siege of Serenno, the castle would have been passed to the eldest member of House Dooku. However, there was nobody from the family left to lay claim.”

Connie gave the Chairman a questioning look.

“What happened? Didn’t your master have any relatives?”

“I’m not privy to all the details, but I do remember that my master had a sister in law who had her own son. However, they disappeared around the time Count Dooku reclaimed the title of count.”

“If this place doesn’t belong to anyone, then what is its purpose?”

Peridot asked as they finally made it to the large front doors of the castle base. The doors slide open to reveal a grand hall lined with the blue and white flag of the CIS. Magnaguards patrolled the halls and droidekas were posted at every door. Protocol and servant droids walked past carrying holopads or speaking with other government workers.

“As I said it belongs to the Government. In memory of Count Dooku, Castle Serenno became a center of Governance on the planet where the acting High Chairman of the Confederate Central Government would handle external affairs, whilst the Parliament on Raxus handles more internal affairs.”

“How exactly is your government organized?”

The Chairman turned to Garnet, who had remained silent up until now.

“I’m afraid that would take quite some time to fully explain, and I must meet with my generals. The servant droids will escort you to guest rooms.”

Under her visor, Garnet glared at Jonex.

“It’s taking quite some time to address our deal.”

“I would rather we speak of that in private.”

Jonex said sternly.

“You must understand I have quite a lot on my plate. I will help you, but this will take some time. We can address the issue properly when my head of the military returns from his mission.”

“And how long will that take?”

The fusion asked coldly.

“I can’t say.”

Jonex said bluntly.

“Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend.”

The Chairman left without another word as servant droids escorted the group to the guest rooms.

The Gems descended through the white halls of Castle Serenno. The guest rooms were right next to each other and guarded by BX droids. The Servant droid that had escorted them turned to address the group.

“Three rooms have been prepared for you, and each is designed for 2 residents. You can organize yourselves.”

The droid then left to complete a different task while the Gems were left to their own devices. Steven was the first to speak up.

“Can me and Connie share a room?”

The young boy asked enthusiastically. Garnet gave a slight smile.

“I don’t see why not.”

The two ran into one of the rooms leaving the Gems in the hall. Lapis’ blank expression covered up her growing anxiety. The rooms were designed for 2 residences and Connie and Steven were the only 2 the blue Gem felt she could get along with comfortably at the moment. Lapis was betting that Peridot would probably join Amethyst since the two got along pretty well. She didn’t mind sharing a room with the stoic fusion, but Garnet had other plans.

“I’ll take a room with Amethyst.”

Garnet said bluntly while adjusting her visor. A slight panic started to set in for Lapis, but she maintained a neutral expression. Strangely it was Amethyst who questioned the Crystal Gem leader.

“Are you sure cus,”

Amethyst didn’t want to outwardly voice her concerns, but the brief glance towards the former barn mates was indication enough.

“It’ll be fine.”

Garnet reassured. Once again she readjusted her visor. Amethyst made the conclusion future vision had something to do with the decision, so with slight hesitation, she and Garnet entered another room. This left only Lapis and Peridot in the hall, with one room left. Despite not needing the breath, Lapis felt as if she was suffocating. Her composure began to show cracks through slight fidgets and darting eyes. 

In her distress, Lapis failed to notice Peridot turn to enter the room rather hastily. Lapis raised her hand as if to call out, but anything she wanted to say was stifled by her guilt. Without a word, Lapis entered the room. It had the same design as the rest of the castle, with the centerpiece being a levitating glass table surrounded by pale blue furniture. A dormant servant droid stood motionless in a corner of the room. The back wall was a large green-tinted window giving a stunning view of the sprawling white city below. Potted plants and alien artworks decorated the walls, and a Golden archway led to the washroom and bedrooms.

A deafening silence persisted through the room. Both Gems were surrounded by an air of awkwardness as both of them tried to think of something to say. Neither made a move until Peridot began to walk towards the bedroom.

“I think I’ll look around.”

“Peridot wait-”

Lapis once again tried to reach out, but Peridot cut her off.

“It’s fine Lazuli. If you don’t want to talk then you don’t have to.”

“But I do want to talk!”

A brief silence returned, but Lapis could see that Peridot was shaking slightly.

“Why now. You were silent the whole trip here, so what’s different now!”

Peridot sharply turned around as tears began to well in her eyes.

“You could have talked to me before, you could have returned to Earth and talked to me, we could have talked more Before You Left!”

Shakey sobs emanated from the smaller Gem. Lapis used her hydrokinesis to take the tears from Peridot’s eyes and placed the small orb of tears in a potted plant.

“I know I don’t deserve forgiveness and it’s fine if you hate me. We can talk to any of the others and you can leave.”

Lapis’s sulking was interrupted as Peridot quickly ran up to hug her.

“You think after all this I want to leave again?”

Peridot’s voice was still racked with sobs. Lapis looked down at her with genuine confusion.

“Don’t you hate me?”

“I never said I hated you Lazuli. I didn’t know how I felt. I still don’t really know.”

Peridot began to wipe the tears forming in her eyes.

“But I do know that I don’t want you to ever leave again.”

Peridot finally looked up and for the first time in a long time, Lapis saw her smaller companion smile.

“Promise me you won’t leave again.”

A wide smile spread across Lapis’ face as the two embraced each other.

“I promise.”

The two Gems stood in the center of the room, looked in a moment they both wished would last forever.

In the adjacent room, a smile spread across Garnet’s face. Amethyst meanwhile was walking around the room collecting some of the small art pieces. While the general layout of each guest room was the same, the artworks were usually different. The purple Gem took a seat across from Garnet.

“Never took you as one to play matchmaker.”

Garnet’s neutral expression returned.

“We’ll all need to stick together if we’re going to go through with this.”

While Garnet always kept up a calm persona, Amethyst had been with her long enough to know when Garnet was on edge.

“So what do you think of all this?”

Amethyst lazily gestured around the room.

“The Chairman is hiding something.”

The maroon Gem said bluntly.

“We agreed to go with him under the assumption that he would help us deal with Homeworld, but Jonex seems to be avoiding discussion.”

“Well, he’s some big government official right. Maybe he’s just busy. Plus he said we’d talk about it when his generals come back, right?”

“That’s not the only issue.”

Garnet’s voice raised slightly, as irritation started to seep through.

“First there was his offer to train Steven, then he agreed to train Peridot, and we find out Jonex also is training Lapis. Why would he take such a keen interest in training them?”

“Well, he said they’d be able to take on Gems with training.”

“And they haven’t been able to do that already?”

Garnet continued.

“Jonex’s interest in them might be connected to this Force he told us about.”

Amethyst gave her leader a questioning look.

“What’s so bad about it?”

“I just have this feeling that he’s planning something. It’s not just his offer to train, or how he’s avoiding talking with homeworld. Ever since meeting him, my future vision has been acting strangely, and didn’t you notice that something was different about Pearl?”

Amethyst was about to brush off the concerns, but the more she thought about it the more she began to realize that something was different about Pearl.

“Now that you mention it Pearl did seem almost too calm. She was freaking out about the Chairman.”

“And suddenly all that went away, and she agreed to help quell a rebellion.”

Garnet leaned forward, placing a hand on her chin.

“I think Jonex is trying to set something up, but the question is what he wants.”

“Why don’t we just confront him?”

Amethyst asked.

“Because we’re playing on his terms. This whole time Jonex has been trying to force decisions with either his army or control of Earth. We can’t do anything hasty until we know what Jonex is planning.”

Amethyst nodded in agreement. She then picked up one of the small pieces to eat, but Garnet raised a hand to stop her.

“That’s probably expensive.”

The shorter Gem rolled her eyes before putting the art pieces back and tried to find something else to eat.

Next door the 2 youngest of the Crystal Gems were looking around them in awe.

“Everything here looks so clean. Guess all those science fiction writers were right.”

Connie joked as she looked out the window.

“I wonder what else they got right?”

Steven walked up beside her enjoying the view as well.

“It's amazing. It’s nothing like what we know about Homeworld.”

As Steven turned to face Connie he noticed she was distracted.

“Everything alright jam bud?”

“Ya, it’s fine.”

Connie’s rather melancholy tone contradicted her words, so Steven began to press on.

“Come on we agreed to stick together right?”

“Of course it’s just…”

There was a brief pause as the two looked out on the massive cityscape.

“I guess the sheer size of it all is starting to get to me.”

“What about the Gems or our space adventures?”

Steven pointed out.

“We were always busy with something. This is really the first time I’ve stepped back, and taken a look at it all. It’s not just Earth and the Gems now. The CIS, this galaxy, what about the war Jonex keeps talking about?”

Stress started to seep through into Connie’s words.

“Plus you’re being trained in even more mysterious abilities, again.”

Connie looked at her hands dejected.

“You want to spar?”

The half-Gem asked in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

“Now? We just got here?”

“Well, there isn’t really much to do.”

With some of her previous thoughts forgotten, a small smile spread across Connie’s face.

“Sure. Let’s try to clear some of this stuff.”

The two quickly set to work clearing the room for their makeshift sparring match.

In the upper halls of Castle Serenno Chairman Jonex made his way to his office with an unreadable expression. The tapping of his cane echoed through the halls. Jonex soon arrived at a set of double doors with 2 magnaguards posted on either side. Once the Chairman approached the guards opened the doors for him. The office was as grand as the castle itself. Slanted, metallic walls rose high above the smooth chrome floors. The desk was elevated above the floor by several steps, and the back wall of the room was a massive green-tinted window. Jonex took a seat at his desk and began the meeting. Small holographic projectors rose from the floor, and 4 holograms appeared before the Chairman.

The rightmost hologram displayed a towering mechanical figure. His body was hidden underneath a grey cape, but his head was still visible. He wasn’t recognizable as any particular race, but the metal face was reminiscent of the skull of a bat-like creature. Next was another prominent CIS military leader dress in a dark blue admiral coat. His species was arachnid in nature as evidenced by his 6 arms and eyes. However, the admiral’s most striking features were the cybernetics that replaced nearly the whole left half of his body. Another hologram displayed a Nemodian dressed in dark violet robes, and the final hologram displayed a Skakoan dressed in blue robes with silver plating.

“General Grievous, Admiral Trench, and Chairmen Haako and Tambor. What is the status of your operations?”

Grievous was the first to respond.

“These Gems have proven to be more trouble than anticipated. The droid armies are not equipped for guerilla tactics, but I have collected many subjects for future testing.”

“Good. And what of your new apprentice.”

The Jonex asked with keen interest.

“The Gem has been quite useful in the attacks and has shown great promise. We have collected another large shipment of Gem technology, but the Gem Empire is increasing its defenses.”

Admiral Trench then spoke up.

“I will prepare an extraction fleet to escort your fleet and the shipments to the blockade.”

Jonex then addressed the Admiral.

“What is the state of the blockade?”

“It has been re-established, but much ground has been lost.”

“A minor loss.”

Jonex dismissed much to the surprise of Admiral Trench.

“Minor High Chairman?”

“Prepare your forces to go on the full defensive. We must simply hold out until our plans come to fruition.”

“Chairman with all due respect this is a large gamble.”

Trench objected.

“We don’t know if the other galactic powers will comply.”

“Fear will get them to comply admiral.”

Jonex re-assured the admiral. Then Jonex turned to Wot Tambor.

“How is development on the weapon progressing?”

“Slowly I’m afraid.”

Tambor admitted.

“The properties of Gem technology are completely foreign to this galaxy. I have all of the Techno Union facilities working on the project.”

“And are these stations secure?”

Jonex asked.

“I can assure you that all facilities involved were given the best security possible. And I doubt any of our enemies could even comprehend what we are doing.”

“We can not take any chances.”

Jonex said firmly, then turned to the Nemodian.

“Chairman Haako how are your operations on Earth?”

The former Trade Federation right hand instinctively straightened himself.

“Negotiations are going smoothly. Our small contributions are great riches to the people of Earth.”

Haako said condescendingly.

“We have already begun operations on the system, and have several factories being built on the unclaimed planets.”

“That is of no concern to me. What of the temple?”

Jonex demanded.

“W-well Head Chairman, no major break thoughts have been made on the temple or the capture of these corrupted Gems.”

Jonex glared at the Trade Federation Chairman.

“You are to continue searching. I want every sight of Gem colonization under CIS control. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Head Chairman.”

Jonex relaxed his expression.

“Good. You are dismissed, gentlemen.”

All of the holograms cut out, save for General Grievous.

“Did you find the boy?”

The general’s raspy voice spoke calmly.

“I found him and much more. With him were a small group of Gem rebels.”

“We only needed the boy.”

Grievous said angrily.

“Yes, but having allies never hurts.”

Jonex gestured for a servant droid to bring him a drink, as the Chairman’s posture relaxed. This only made the general angrier.

“I already tolerate training that Gem I will not-!”

“The removal of that chip hasn’t really changed much, has it.”

Soon as the Chairman said that Grevious didn’t utter a word, but Jonex could sense the cyborg’s ire through the hologram.

“You won’t have to do anything general.”

The chairman took a small sip of water, unphased by Grievous.

“These Crystal gems as they call themselves will be of great help to our cause. I have even found a possible military informant amongst them.”

“These Rebels could ruin everything”

Grievous said sternly.

“You are being paranoid.”

Jonex put his glass down and calmly looked Grievous in the eyes.

“I can assure you everything will proceed as Dooku foresaw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Sorry for the delay, but I can’t say I’m coming back with much steam. Though it pains me to leave work unfinished, I believe attempting a trilogy as my first project was a bit too much. I’ve begun polishing these last 3 chapters for posting. Once these 3 are done I plan to move on to some other story ideas I’ve had, or work on some other projects. This time I can’t say for certain if I’ll work on this trilogy again, at least not for a long time. To those who stuck with this story and helped me with writing, I thank you. Here’s to a new year, and hopefully, new projects to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Connie and Steven stood at opposite ends of the room. The glass table levitated off to a corner of the room with some of the more fragile works of art. This left the main room empty for the most part, giving the two plenty of room to spar. This isn’t the first time they had fought each other for training. It was a rarity, as both never really like fighting each other, but it allowed them to train on even grounds. Connie drew a blunt training sword she had brought while Steven’s shield appeared in a brief flash of light. Both readied their stance and smiled as they looked at each other in the eyes.

The two made a mad dash for each other. Connie entered with a forward thrust only for Steven to quickly sidestep her, and counter with another charge. Connie doubled back and whirled around to strike Steven, but was quickly knocked on her back as a pink bubble manifested around him.

“Hey, no fair! You used your powers!”

Connie shouted in mock irritation.

“You never said I couldn’t.”

Steven joked back.

“Well, now I am.”

Connie jumped to her feet and quickly brought her sword down. Steven’s shield manifested above him. He forced the shield up causing Connie to lose some balance. Steven charged again, but Connie redirected her momentum and spun around him. She immediately went for a few quick swings, all of which were blocked by the shield. Once again Connie brought her sword down and Steven went to intercept it, but suddenly she changed her swing and Struck Steven in the side. The blunted sword stung a bit, but it didn’t do much else. 

The fight dwindled as Steven’s defenses and Connie’s speed were evenly matched. Neither heard the door hiss open. In a last-ditch attempt to break the stalemate Steven threw his shield. Connie deflected it away from her, causing it to fly towards the open door. Both gasped before the shield suddenly stopped and shattered as if it was crushed in mid-air. Both combatants then saw the rather irritated Jonex standing in the door frame glaring at them.

“I brought Steven here to train, and neither of you thought I would have a training room already prepared?”

The two kids gave each other a brief glance. Connie looked down at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact with the chairman, while Steven just gave a nervous chuckle while he rubbed the back of his head. Jonex rubbed his eyes.

“Since you seem so eager to train after you set everything in this room back to where it was, you will also have the privilege of extra training hours. I will even allow Connie to continue sparing.”

“Yes sir.”

The two said in unison, knowing they really couldn’t argue.

“Good. Since it will take some time for you to fix the mess you made, I will start with Peridot and Lapis.”

Jonex then activated the servant droid in the room and gave it a command.

“These two are not to leave the room until the furnishings and decorations are back in their proper place. When they are done you will escort them to the training room.”

The droid nodded, and Jonex closed the door as Steven and Connie got to work. The chairman made his way down to Lapis and Peridot’s room. He was glad to see that the Gems hadn’t made such a mess of their room. Lapis was admiring some of the more abstract style art whilst Peridot was on the couch using her ferrokinesis to levitate a small metal sculpture depicting a vortex made of different colored wires.

“Good to see everything is in order.”

Both Gems turned to face the chairman. Peridot, losing her concentration, dropped the metal decoration with a loud clang as it fell to the metal floor. Lapis on the other hand calmly walked over to the chairman. 

“Guess you plan to start training.”

The blue gem stated as she knew the answer was definitely yes.

“You are correct. The facility is far more advanced than the open rooms on the ship.”

Peridot quickly got to her feet and ran over, but Jonex raised a hand to stop her.

“I plan to only train Lapis at the moment. She is much further along in your training, so the two of you will be taught separately.”

“Oh… of course sir.”

Peridot put her back and bowed her head in a show of understanding, but it was fairly easy to notice her dejected tone. Lapis looked as if she was about to object, but a cold look from Jonex silenced her.

“Peridot will join us shortly. You can spend some time apart.”

Jonex waves his hand dismissively, and Lapis nodded with a neutral expression. Jonex then turned to Peridot.

“I will have a droid retrieve you when we are finished. Stay here until then.”

Peridot nodded but didn’t lift her head.

Jonex and his first apprentice walked through pristine white halls of the castle. Slowly the two made their way deeper and deeper into the castle. The lighting grew dimmer and the air grew colder as they progressed. Eventually, they made it to what looked like a dead-end. The Gem just gave a confused glance until Jonex raised his hand. Red lines began to glow across the surface of the wall forming the shape of a door. The wall slid back and parted to reveal a long hallway. Lapis looked at Jonex in amazement.

“A precaution that was taken by my master before the start of the war. This leads to more than just a training ground after all.”

They made their way down the hall until they saw a faint blue light at the end. Lapis found herself in a massive circular room. Cold metal walls rose above them to create a dome. The center of the room had a circle outline in the middle with blue lights and surrounded by 12 large stone pillars. She looked around in amazement but was brought out of their trance by the sound of hissing behind them. The blue Gem turned to see the entrance completely vanished as the walls slid back into place. Jonex didn’t stop as he made his way to the center of the circle.

“Follow me if you would.”

Lapis complied and walked over to the edge of the circle of light.

“Now then,”

Jonex held out his hands as the floor began to shift. Short trenches began to open up and quickly fill with water. Lapis left out a slight smirk, as she knew what was about to happen.

“A lot more to this place than at first glance.”

“My master had a very extensive training regiment.”

Jonex said with a melancholy tone, but a smirk quickly spread across his face.

“And I plan on testing you in a similar way.”

Before Lapis could ask a pillar of water rushed towards her from behind. She held her hand out behind her causing the stream to split in two, and then rejoin in front of her. The water spit sped towards Jonex who jumped to the side but quickly had to dodge again as Lapis turned the water around to strike him. The water morphed into an arm and slammed down to try and crush Jonex. However, it burst as Jonex force pushed it apart. Water splashed around them like rain. 

Instead of using the water, Jonex raised two of the large pillars and tossed them at Lapis. The Gem summoned her wings and rose into the air as the pillars collided with the ground. Jonex pressed the assault, raising four pillars to bring her down. With grace and precision, Lapis flew around the massive projectiles. She dodged and weaved through the air effortlessly and from her high position, she used her powers to lift all the water from below into a sphere around her. With a smile, she pushed her hand down, and orbs of water rocketed towards Jonex. Aided by the Force the chairman dodged each attack. Jonex was a blur as he dashed across the arena and used his powers to redirect orbs that got too close.

Lapis had finally expended all of her ammo without hitting Jonex once. The chairman was quick to retaliate as he pulled Lapis back down. The Gem was caught off guard and ended up crashing with a loud thud, but that wasn’t enough to poof her form. It was clear however that most of her energy had been expended by this point. 

Jonex pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away some water that got on his face.

“It’s good to see your skills in combat are still exceptional-,”

Jonex said proudly.

“Told ya.”

Lapis responded cockily.

“But you are still limited.”

At this Lapis looked as if she was offended.

“Limited? I used the entire water reserve to attack you in a water bombardment.”

“Impressive as that was, you have yet to utilize the full potential of your powers.”

Jonex stated.

“What if you had attacked me with orbs of ice instead, or what if you created a cloud of hot steam to try and burn me? You have exceptional mastery of your power, but only in the manipulation of water in its liquid state. Your abilities have far more potential.”

The water around them began to rise and condense into a single orb that floated between them.

“I want you to shift this orb between all 3 forms.”

With slight hesitation, Lapis nodded and took the orb with her powers, and began to concentrate deeply. She caused the water of the orb to spin faster and faster. Her face scrunched as the liquid began to pick up speed. Bubbles and vapor began to appear. The vapor spun with the orb, however by the time the water had turned to steam Lapis was already struggling. Before she could even attempt to turn it back into the water she lost control and the steam dispersed into the cold air. A scowl etched onto Lapis’ face.

“Why is it so hard now!”

The Gem groaned, but Jonex took interest in her words.

“You had accomplished this before?”

The chairman asked.

“Ya on the ship.”

Jonex began to stroke his chin in thought.

“And was there anything in particular about the circumstances around this?”

“...No.”

Lapis insisted. The chairman noticed her hesitation but didn’t push further.

“Then we will just have to continue training your abilities.”

“What about using that laser sword you gave me?”

Jonex glared at her nonchalant butchering of the weapon's name and responded by quickly hitting Lapis’s leg with his cane.

“Hey!”

“It is an elegant and ancient weapon called a lightsaber, and if you are to be trained in its use you will treat it with respect.”

Jonex then removed the crook of his cane from the staff. The dark red blade of his saber manifested, and let out a faint scream. The blade was held down and off to the side.

“I presume you continued to practice the Shii-Cho velocity?”

Lapis pulled out her own saber and activated the blue blade. She readied her stance, with both hands at the hip level and the blade angled forward so the tip was in line with her chin.

“Yep.”

Jonex’s eyes shrewdly examined her stance.

“Your stance is too relaxed. Shii-Cho relies on sweeping movements, but that does not excuse sloppy or weak positioning.”

Lapis resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and did as she was told.

“Better. We will go through the basic velocity. I will initiate combat, and you will block each strike. Then you will attack, so on so forth. Prepare yourself.”

Jonex brought his sword into a salute in front of him and changed his stance. With one hand he held his blade at a forward angle in front of him and used his other hand to hold his cape behind him. 

Immediately he stepped forward and brought his saber down. Lapis raised her saber in a high guard to counter. Right arm swipe, right block, Left arm swipe, left block. Left down cut, left low block. Right down cut, right low block. Jonex sidestepped and wrapped his arms to strike Lapis’ back, but the Gem just brought her hands up and held the blade behind her. Lapis pushed Jonex’s saber back over and turned to face him. Immediately Lapis repeated the attacks, in the same pattern.

“Faster.”

Jonex said as he once again attacked.

Bit by bit Lapis was getting used to the pattern. Jonex continued to speed up his attacks each time. Once again Lapis blocked and attacked her left leg, and quickly went to guard her right. However, she let out a cry of surprise and pain as Jonex grazed her left arm leaving a slight burn mark. The water Gem glared at her master.

“What the Hell!”

Jonex’s expression remained neutral.

“Real fights will not be so predictable. You must remain aware at all times, and never grow complacent at any point.”

Jonex pressed the assault, having abandoned the pattern from before. Lapis was kept on her toes as she kept a careful eye on Jonex’s movements. She was on the back peddle now and had to defend against the seemingly random strikes against her. With her attention so focused on Jonex she was caught off guard when she backed into one of the stone pillars. As Jonex went for another horizontal strike Lapis rolled out of the way as the Jonex left only a slight charred marking across the stone.

“Be aware of your surroundings!”

Her master said in an almost demanding tone.

Jonex lunged forward, and Lapis was forced to parry his blade away before quickly bringing her saber to protect her left. Lapis was now trying to stand her ground against her master. Jonex swung down, and Lapis went to guard but had to stumble back as the downward strike morphed into a side slash. 

“Stay focused.”

Jonex said.

He continued to press the advantage, but Lapis was slowly growing tired of being on the back foot. Jonex tried the same trick and attempted to goad Lapis into a high block, but she quickly brought her saber back to guard against a left slash.

“Good to see you’re actually learning.”

The Gem’s frustration grew until she finally made a move to strike. The moment Jonex went for another high strike Lapis stepped to the side and swung at Jonex only to have him block her attack. Lapis didn’t let up, however. Pushed on by her frustration Lapis began to push her assault in a flurry of attacks. Jonex was impressed as her attacks flowed together flawlessly, akin to a dance. Lapis brought her sword down in a heavy slash, but Jonex was quick to guard and disarm her. Lapis’ blue saber deactivated as it fell to the floor, and she froze as the screaming blade was now aimed at her throat. Neither moved for a few seconds until Jonex deactivated his saber and holstered it back in his cane.

“Save for only a few missteps you did quite well. Your training is coming along nicely.”

“Thanks.”

Lapis said as she leaned against the stone pillar next to her saber, and slid down to take a seat on the floor.

“Unfortunately I have saved the most harrowing trail for last.”

“Oh, Joy.”

The blue Gem said sarcastically in a joking manner, but Jonex’s expression hardened.

“You may rest for now. I will prepare the final test for today.”

Jonex made his way to the wall of the room without another word. Lapis heard the distinct hiss of the wall opening up, and then closing. With Jonex gone she took this time to lay back and recuperate. The hit Jonex landed on Lapis had luckily begun to fade away as her Gem began to heal her. Lapis had a good few minutes of rest before the walls opened once more. Lapis looked behind her to Jonex approaching with magnaguards coming out of the archway in a seemingly endless line. Lapis just raised her eyebrow.

“Is the final test to take out all of these things?”

“No, they are here in case something goes wrong. The true trial is much worse.”

This put the blue Gem on edge a bit.

“Come on it can’t be-...”

Lapis’ eyes went wide. The final magnaguard began to approach them, but what caught the Gem’s attention was what the guard was holding. A pink bubble with an orange diamond-shaped gem suspended in the center.

“WHY IS SHE HERE!”

Lapis screamed at her mentor.

“Calm yourself, she can’t harm you-”

“But you intend to release her to Fight Me, don’t you!”

Lapis was inches from Jonex, with her eyes narrowed. Her hate had begun to affect the water around them. The stagnant waters became raging rivers. Neither Jonex nor Lapis backed down as they stared each other down.

“Yes, I intend you to fight that monster.”

“Monster is too good of a description.”

Lapis said through gritted teeth.

“But accurate considering what has happened to her.”

A deathly silence came between them before Lapis clenched her hands.

“Dare I ask-”

“She has become corrupted.”

Lapis’ hate didn’t waver, but now confusion and surprise were splashed across her face.

“But how? I thought only a diamond can corrupt Gems!”

“A scout droid of mine saw the ordeal and recorded it. She fused with a corrupted Gem in a bid to defeat Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot.”

Lapis finally tore her gaze away from her master to look at the bubbled Gem with a newfound horror and disgust.

“How-, She-... I can’t even be surprised.”

Jonex stifled a smile as his apprentice’s ire was redirected to Jasper.

“My master believed greatly in a trial by fire method of teaching, and I shall do the same.”

Using the force Jonex brought the bubble to float in the center of the circle.

“ I didn’t believe the others would be pleased with my methods which is why I wished to train you alone. I will not force this upon you but doing this may be the key to unlocking your full potential. However, I must also insist that you don’t use your hydrokenisis for this.”

Lapis’ eyes lingered on the bubble for a little longer.

“This isn’t right. I’ve moved on.”

“I have no doubt.”

Jonex replied.

“But that doesn’t mean your emotions have disappeared. You must use them to push yourself forward and truly put this all behind you.”

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity before Lapis met her master’s eyes.

“Fine.”

Jonex smiled and with a snap of his fingers, the bubble popped. The orange gem lifted into the air, as Lapis ignited her blue lightsaber. At first, the glow had morphed into a humanoid shape like any other Gem but then it began to glitch. Spikes began to appear across the form and the muscles began to unnaturally grow and twist. When the light finally faded Lapis had to hold her ground as a deafening roar erupted from the beast before her. Jasper’s corrupted form was massive. Her orange striped skin was dotted with blue spots and spikes. 2 large horns replaced the eyes, her hands and feet morphed into claws, and her hair became a lion-like mane.

Lapis jumped back as Jasper lunged at her. Claws slammed against the metal floor as Lapis flew into the air. The blue Gem quickly began diving at Jasper, using her superior mobility to outmaneuver her wild opponent. While a lightsaber could cut through most materials it did little but inflict burn marks and shallow cuts across the Corrupted Gem’s form. Lapis was thrown into a pillar by a lucky strike, and on instinct, she tried to use her water powers in defense. She was brought back into the moment as Jonex forced the water back down and used his power to toss Lapis towards Jasper, forcing his apprentice to roll out of the way of another swipe.

“Do not use your powers unless it is through ice or steam.”

Jonex said sternly.

Lapis would have made a sarcastic comment if she wasn’t so preoccupied trying to defend herself. Jasper’s claw rushed towards her once more, but the beast let out a scream as Lapis’ saber pierced through its palm. The blue Gem quickly brought her saber back to slash across Jasper’s cheek and caused the Corrupted Gem to stumble back. Lapis finally had some breathing room but was still struggling. Then Jonex spoke once more.

“Focus on your emotions. Let them fuel your attacks. It doesn’t matter how painful they are, all that matters is victory.”

With her body running on autopilot and seemingly no other option Lapis listened. She tried to focus all of her hate for Jasper. Memories of all the horrible things she did. How she stalked her, hurt Steven, and put Peridot in danger. Lapis remembered all those terrible days and nights locked away in the ocean and the emotions that came with them. With even greater rage Lapis charged at Jasper and the beast responded in kind. As Jasper rose to crash down upon Lapis, the water Gem dashed under her and drew her saber along the beast’s chests. It roared in pain as it turned around to face Lapis once more, but immediately it was beset upon more furious cuts. Lapis danced around Jasper littering the Corrupted Gems skin with scorch marks.

Then Lapis’s attack was halted as Jasper slammed her claws down and sent out a shockwave that knocked Lapis back. Jasper charged Lapis one last time, but now the blue Gem was consumed by furry. Once again she instinctively used her powers, but unlike before Jonex just smiled. The corrupted beast was stopped dead in its tracks as a large shard of ice pierced its neck. Jasper’s form poofed, and the jasper gem clattered to the floor. Lapis picked it up, and for a moment she genuinely contemplated shattering the wretched Gem right there. Then a single thought managed to break through her haze of blind hate.

What would Steven think?

All at once Lapis was brought crashing back to reality as exhaustion caught up with her. Jonex had already made his way to his apprentice with a large smile.

“Well done my apprentice. You were able to use your emotions to achieve victory. Now we must refine your control.”

Lapis said nothing and continued to look at the small orange gemstone in her hand. Jonex gave her a questioning look.

“Do you plan to shatter her?”

Lapis looked at the gem in compilation before a blue bubble surrounded it.

“No.”

She said bluntly before turning to Jonex with a determined and bitter glare.

“I want to keep training.”

Jonex’s smile grew wider.

“I am glad to see your conviction.”

Jonex said with pride before one of the magnaguards approached him.

“Sir Steven and Peridot have arrived. They brought others.”

While Jonex’s smile dampened he still looked as if nothing could ruin this day.

“Bring them in.”

The guard nodded and left. More magnaguards quickly took the corrupted Gem and left the room. Lapis never took her eyes off it, but now Jonex notices doubt in her expression.

“You have come so far so quickly, my apprentice. This is necessary for you to progress.”

Jonex reassured her.

“However I would advise against telling the Crystal Gems about this. Not everyone agrees with my methods. They might not appreciate your progress as I do.”

Lapis just gave a weak nod as she turned to see the Gems enter.

“Ya… progress.”


	15. Chapter 15

The Crystal Gems stared at the massive open room, the icy blue lighting complimenting its cold atmosphere. Connie, Amethyst, and Garnet stood between two of the stone obelisks around the circle, whilst Steven and Peridot stood near the middle of the circle. Lapis was leaning against an obelisk across from the group avoiding eye contact with most. Jonex stood in the center of the circle and closely examined his 2 new students. Both Peridot and Steven stood attentive, but Peridot's serious expression projected far more focus than Steven's wide smile.

"I have offered to teach you my wisdom because I see the potential within both of you."

The chairman began.

"Your training will have 2 main focuses. How to master control of the Force and the utilization of the ancient weapon known as a Lightsaber."

As Jonex said that last part he activated his own blade. Peridot looked at the weapon with a starry-eyed expression. Steven inversely flinched as the weapon let out a faint scream.

"Is learning how to use a Lightsaber really that important?"

Steven asked, which caused Jonex to raise his eyebrow and sheath his weapon.

"It is the traditional weapon of all Force users. Each one was trained somewhat in lightsaber combat. Additionally, it will be imperative that you know how to use such a weapon if we are to go against the Gem armies."

"Well, that's why I have a shield."

Steven smiled as he summoned the pink weapon, but Jonex looked unimpressed.

"Yes, I remember you using it to stave off one of my guards."

"That's right."

The boy's self-congratulation was cut short.

"I also remember you being on the defensive the whole way through and requiring outside aid to achieve victory."

Steven slightly deflated at that, but Connie was quick to rush to his defense.

"That's why he has help from the rest of us!"

Jonex's expression remained the same.

"I'm not saying to deny help from others,"

Jonex slowly walked over. The imposing man towered above the two of them, cape completely covering his body.

"But that doesn't excuse being unable to stand on your own. Self-reliance is pivotal in combat."

"That's why we're always together!"

Connie insisted.

"Oh really? Then what if something like this were to happen-"

Suddenly Connie was tossed aside and Jonex's cape fluttered open. Before Steven could even utter a word he had to summon his shield to block Jonex's cane. In moments Steven was maneuvering his shield around to block the flurry of swings. Connie quickly got up and tried to rush to Steven's aid. Jonex once again waved his hand, but instead of being tossed aside like before Connie felt everything grow heavy. She slumped onto the ground with barely enough energy to keep herself up. This did take Jonex's attention away long enough for Steven to regain his bearings and put up a bubble around him. Unfortunately, Steven's confident smile disappeared as the bubble lurched away and crashed into one of the obelisks. The shield held together but was once again tossed aside before the boy could even stand. Once Amethyst recovered from the shock of Jonex's sudden attack, she glared at Jonex and began to summon her whip.

"What the heck do you think-"

She was promptly cut off as Garnet put a hand on her shoulder.

"What Gives!"

She demanded from the taller Gem but said nothing as Garnet grimaced.

"He has to learn."

The fusion's words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I'm not gonna just stand on the sidelines!"

Once the bubble finally popped Amethyst summoned her weapon and charged. Jonex just gave a glance back and called upon the force. This time Amethyst found herself being flung forward and pinned against a wall. Jonex simply continued to hold his arm out, but never took his eyes off Steven.

Steven nauseous stood up, barely maintaining balance. He summoned his shield to try and block Jonex's cane, but the sheer force from the hit knocked Steven on his back. However, instead of pressing the attack, Jonex glared at the boy.

"Attack me."

The chairman said calmly. Steven was about to say something in tired retaliation, but another glare from the chairman silenced him. Steven held up his shield and with his remaining energy charged. Jonex merely sidestepped the boy. It continued like this until Steven's finally ran out of energy. Every shield charge, throw, and swing was dodged. It wasn't long before Steven fell to his knees out of exhaustion, while Jonex glared coldly. By this point, Connie had finally regained the energy to stand up and Amethyst was dropped to the ground.

"Where were your friends now?"

Jonex asked coldly. Whether Steven didn't look up out of shame or exhaustion was unclear. Amethyst, however, made her frustration clear.

"That wasn't fair! You used your weird space magic!"

Jonex sighed as he turned to face the angry Gem.

"You cannot expect your enemies to play fair, especially in war."

The chairman then returned his attention to Steven who was now sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"Having outside help is useful, but it isn't reliable."

Jonex stated calmly.

"You yourself can never progress if you continue to lean on others. What exactly is your plan if one of your allies is preoccupied? What if they are simply not around you?"

The chairman then met Steven's eyes with a cold, unfeeling gaze.

"What if your weakness gets them killed?"

This made Steven's heart drop, and the boy quickly looked down but Jonex continued.

"Additionally the shield isn't designed for offensive utility, especially a circular one like yours. It requires you to employ your whole body to attack and is cumbersome to wield as a weapon. Anyone with fighting experience would be able to predict your strikes and react accordingly. This is why it would be best if you had at least some training in the usage of a dedicated offensive weapon."

Jonex's lecture was cut short as he turned to see Garnet approaching him.

"Is this how you were taught."

The fusion asked, but Jonex let out a light scoff.

"My master would berate me for coddling them if he saw my methods."

Jonex made sure to emphasize his words to get the point across.

"I won't stop you."

Garnet said calmly.

"But if I see 1 scratch or bruise we will have a problem."

Garnet titled her visor to fix Jonex with a glare, but the chairman made no sign of backing down.

"I will teach my students as I see fit. You may have trained him in combat, but you have not prepared him for a true fight. And need I remind you of our agreement."

"Our agreement was that Steven would be taken under your tutelage and that you would give us an army to take on Homeworld. You haven't lived up to your end of the bargain."

The air between the two leaders grew tenser.

"War isn't something I can declare with a wave of my hand. Until my generals return with evidence of hostile action and evidence that the Gem Empire's is a threat my hands are tied, and I am already dealing with another war."

When Garnet refused to back down Jonex began to put more pressure.

"I have the full ability to retract my troops from Earth, and let the Gem Empire take it. As it stands I am the only thing between you and the Gem Empire, so I'd suggest you watch your step."

Silence permeated the air for what felt like hours before Garnet grimaced and returned to the sidelines with a recovering Connie and Amethyst. Steven had sat back down, now missing much of his previous confidence, but Peridot somehow seemed even more determined and focused. Such a display of power was one thing, but the prospect of being taught such abilities was even better. Lapis was attentive to the fight but turned her attention back to the open air once it had ended. Lapis knew full well that Steven got off easy. Jonex cleared his throat and continued the lesson.

"With that point being proven I have been able to tamper with a few sabers to make them less dangerous to wield. Now to begin, I shall teach you the basics of the first lightsaber fighting form, Shii-Cho."

"First Form?"

Steven asked.

"Yes. In total there are 7 basic forms of lightsaber combat. Historically Shii-Cho is the first form taught to every apprentice due to its simplicity and versatility. The form focuses on wide, sweeping attacks. In order to get you acquainted with the basics, you shall go through what are known as velocities. You will repeat a sequence of attacks and blocks against each other and you will increase in speed with each attempt."

Jonex used his power to levitate 2 lightsabers before his students. Both looked the same, mostly black with a few grey bands around them, and a golden cone-shaped emitter at the top. When they activated a pale blue beam hummed to life.

"Now copy these movements."

Jonex went through the same velocity he had Lapis practice earlier. Downward strike, left swing, right swing, upward left swing, upward right swing, and finally a side step to strike at the back. Once his students were familiar with the process they continued it for many minutes slowly getting faster, and they were commanded to change the movements or order of attacks every so often.

"Enough."

Jonex signaled them to stop. Signs of fatigue began to show on both Peridot and Steven.

"We will continue lightsaber training tomorrow."

This actually caused Peridot to become confused.

"That's it? All we did was repeat the same movements."

"We can expand on lightsaber training another time. You are both unfamiliar with the weapon, so it would be best to only acquaint you with the basics. Once you have mastered the basics of Shii-Cho I will introduce you to other forms and even other sabers."

Before either student could ask about these other sabers Jonex continued with the lesson.

"Now then Peridot, how proficient are you with your abilities?"

"Very proficient."

She said confidently.

"Very well then."

Moments later a Magnaguard entered from a side door.

"I want you to lift this droid and spin it around you."

A brief flash of nervousness came across the small Gem's face, but she quickly hardened her resolve and held out her hands. With great effort, she began to lift the droid up, but as she tried to spin it around herself, her power faltered and caused the droid to fly into a pillar behind her.

"Hmm, with training and time you will master this ability. While metal is often abundant in this galaxy it would be best if you were to keep pieces on you."

Then a thought came into Jonex's mind.

"Try using your ability on the training saber."

Peridot understood what the chairman intended. With far less effort she levitated the saber before her and activated it. A wide grin spread across her face as she began to twirl the weapon in the air, but it was cut short as Jonex banged the end of his can on the ground and broke her focus.

"We will continue this training one on one later Peridot. It will be interesting to test its limits."

Jonex then turned his attention to Steven.

"Now then, beyond what you have demonstrated to me in combat, are there any other abilities of yours?"

"Oh, I have healing spit and I can float."

Steven said with a smile.

"Hm, healing is a very rare ability amongst force users but you seem to have mastered it quite easily, however, you said you could float?"

"Yep!"

Wishing to prove himself, Steven leaped high into the air and slowly began to drift back down. As the boy did Jonex began to speak with him.

"Can you maneuver in the air?"

"Um, hold let me…"

Steven tried to move through the air like he was swimming but only succeeded in failing around for the rest of his descent before landing on the stomach. Jonex began to stroke his chin in thought.

"Many Force users of the past were able to use the Force to alter their movements. This was most common in the lightsaber form of Ataru."

Jonex then addressed both of his students.

"Today was only a test to see what you are both capable of. It is clear that both of you will need extensive training in lightsaber combat, however, training you in the utilization of your Force like abilities will be difficult."

Jonex focused on Steven as he said the last part.

"Peridot since you seem to be more adept at using your powers we will continue tomorrow. As for you Steven, we must spend more time testing your capabilities."

Steven nodded with a look of determination, but jealousy flashed across Peridot's face.

"Hey, I'm still able to train."

She blurted out. Jonex looked her in the eyes with an unreadable expression. Peridot was at first scared that she had stepped out of line somehow until a slight smile spread across Jonex's face.

"I know you are still able, so what's stopping you?"

Peridot just stared confused.

"Well don't you have to train me?"

"Did I not already demonstrate the basics and ask you to hone your metal control?"

"Well yes but-"

Jonex cut her off.

"Your training does not end simply because I am not overseeing it. To truly excel you must also have the self-discipline to hone your craft on your own and be independent."

The conversation was interrupted as Lapis walked up.

"Hey, need some help."

A wide smile immediately spread across Peridot's face, as she nodded vigorously. The two of them began talking as they walked off to the side so that Jonex could continue training Steven. Jonex then waved his hand across the floor again, and a small hatch opened. From it floated a small white orb with several red dots on it.

"What's that?"

Steven asked.

"A training drone. They were designed to shoot low powered lasers that do little more than sting a bit. However, I've made some modifications to this one."

Jonex pressed a button on the sphere, and after a few moments of beeping it suddenly sped towards Steven forcing him to dodge out of the way. Almost immediately Steven had to duck as it sped back.

"Why don't you warn me first!?"

The boy shouted.

"Because you must be aware at all times, and it is often intense or sudden situations that a person's talents tend to pull through."

Steven at first tried to summon a shield but was suddenly forced onto the ground, and had to roll out of the way of the training droid. Jonex glared at Steven.

"Do not use your shield. Call upon the same powers that allow you to float."

It was a little over a minute with no real change.

"This isn't working."

Steven called out as he ducked again, but instead of whirling back the droid continued and sped towards Connie taking everyone by surprise.

"NO!"

Steven called out, but then there was nothing. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the droid with seemed to have a glossy sheen around it similar to the bubbles use to contain Gems. This Gave Connie enough to duck as the bubble suddenly burst and released the droid. Jonex quickly used his power to freeze the droid and shut it off.

"Most interesting."

Jonex said as Steven looked surprised at his own hands.

"Did I do that?"

The boy asked.

"Ya Steven!"

Amethyst yelled and Garnet gave a thumbs up. Jonex walked over to Steven.

"It seems your Gem nature has altered your Force abilities. We will experiment more tomorrow."

Jonex gestured for his other Gem apprentices to come over to address them.

"We will continue training both as a group, and individually. You can use the training area if you wish to practice any more. You are all dismissed."

Each of them began to walk out. Lapis and Peridot talked happily with each other about their powers and training while Amethyst and Connie continued to congratulate Steven on the discovery of his new power. Garnet on the other hand stayed behind.

"You used your powers on the droid."

She said coldly, but Jonex continued to look at the excited group.

"Well it is a convenient way to-"

"You know what I mean. You attacked Connie."

Jonex simply sighed.

"Steven has a strong will to protect others at all costs. If he is to grow then I must play to this desire."

Jonex's words did little to assure the Fusion, but he continued.

"You may criticize me and retain your suspicion all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you need me."

Jonex then turned to look at Garnet with a confident smile.

"I'm afraid the future is far beyond your control."

A tense silence persisted until Garnet finally left leaving a grinning Jonex in the room alone. However, his simile dropped the moment the door closed.

"This is for the best."

He assured himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This may be my last work on this story for quite some time. It's been an interesting learning experience but there are other projects I'd like to work on for a while. Make no mistake I will finish this first story, but not for some time. I have an idea for a non-crossover Steven Universe story, so you might see that in the future. Hell, maybe I will be back sooner than I think. Until then, Goodnight Everybody.


End file.
